The Butterfly Effect
by 1Yui
Summary: To kill or not to kill. What made Itachi do it? Or NOT do it? What would be the consequence of sparing his clan? A tale of how he arrived at his crucial decision. - Tragedy, of course, drama, action, suspense, friendship, love and a bit of humor too...
1. Chapter 1

_Blood._

_So much blood._

_All their blood…_

_on my hands…_

In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions; where a small change at one place in a nonlinear system can result in large differences to a later state. The name of the effect, coined by Edward Lorenz, is derived from the theoretical example of a hurricane's formation being contingent on whether or not a distant butterfly had flapped its wings several weeks before.-Wiki

But I'm sure you already know that. This story explores that theory. What would happen to the ninja world if Uchiha Itachi decided NOT to eliminate his clan? Let's find out. Itachi, the stage is yours…

* * *

><p><strong>The Butterfly Effect<strong>

**by Yui**

**Chapter 1**

**~A Son's Appeal~**

Being an ANBU is extremely demanding. I come home late as usual. Everyone's already had dinner. Mine is laid out neatly on the table, prepared by mother who greets me at the door. She always waits up for me no matter how late it gets. At times when I have to be out on mission for days, she waits anyway, at least until past midnight. I don't think she gets much sleep.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Go wash up. You must be hungry."

"I am. Is Sasuke asleep?"

"Yes, he has school tomorrow. He's very excited about it you know. He seems to be doing well."

"That's great, Father must be proud."

"I'm sure he is, but you know him. He couldn't help but say you had better grades at that age."

I frown at this. It would've made Sasuke happy to receive a little compliment from him from time to time.

"Oh, I know that look," mother says. I wasn't aware that I had _that_ look.

"Don't worry. He didn't say that to Sasuke. It was only between us. I told him that he should feel proud nonetheless. After all, Sasuke is top of his class, as he should be."

"Hmm. Is Father asleep?"

"He's in the bedroom, but I'm sure he's still awake."

I wash my hands then I sit at the table. I must talk to Father. Surely, I can reason with him. We've been living relatively peaceful lives. Why would they want to disrupt it now? Nothing good will come out of it. It doesn't make sense.

"Itachi, you've been staring at your food for a while now, aren't you hungry?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Yes I am. I was just -"

I pick at my food. Mother's always been a good cook, but I can't seem to taste anything lately, not since I learned that the clan has been planning a coup. I take a sip of lukewarm tea. I must do something. I have very limited time.

"I'm done. Gochisousamadeshita."

"But you hardly ate anything. Didn't you like it?"

"It was good. I'm just…I'm not that hungry after all. Uh, I need to talk to Father for a while, okay."

I didn't wait for her answer. Instead, I proceed straight to Father's room. I have to do this quickly before my nerves falter.

"Father-" I say behind the shoji screen. "May I speak with you a moment?"

"Come in, Itachi."

I slide the screen. Father is writing something on a scroll as I enter. He's always had an imposing presence that would make a grown man weak at the knees. He emits a kind of aura that's almost... _frightening_. And as such, I've always been careful not to disappoint him. I've done my best at everything. I've always obeyed his commands. But this…

"What is it?"

"Father, I - "

I hear my voice quiver. Get a hold of yourself. He's your father. He'll listen to you.

"Father, please stop them from going through with it."

"Stop who from what, Itachi?"

"The clan. The leaders found out about the coup. You have to stop them."

It's a lie. The leaders don't know yet. But it's worth a shot. It might cause him to reconsider.

"I will not stop them, I'm leading them."

"But it's senseless!" I hear my voice go up but I immediately check myself. I have to be careful.

"Father -" Keep your voice low now. "Can't we just live peacefully with everyone in the village?"

He's looking at me with serious intensity. I feel my heart thumping.

"Haven't you learned anything? This village has trampled upon the Uchiha name for decades. We will have no more of it."

"What are you talking about? The Hokage's been more than kind to us."

"Enough! You are an Uchiha. You will do what I tell you to do."

"Father -"

"This conversation is over."

It's useless to continue, I know that much. I nod my head and I exit. I close my eyes and shake my head after I shut the screen behind me. Somehow, what went on inside doesn't surprise me. I had to give it a shot anyway.

I enter my room and change my clothes. Sasuke's sound asleep on the futon next to mine. I rarely see him awake these days. I always leave before dawn and come home when he's already asleep just like tonight. I wonder how he's doing. Mother said he's enjoying school. That's good. I hope he makes a lot of friends. I could hardly do it when I was in school. My constant attempt to make father proud prevented me from engaging in any extra curricular activities. Good thing Shisui's always been there. One good friend is enough. I would have liked to have made more though, if I could. I stare at my little brother's sleeping form. Almost nine years old. He's gotten really big.

Make a lot of friends, Sasuke.

I lie down on my futon. Ow! My neck hurts. I think the stress is more from confronting father tonight than any action I've engaged in today. Aaah, why won't he listen? Stupid question. He's never one to bend once his mind is made up. And it's been made up for as long as I can remember.

But what should I do? If father won't listen then no one in the clan will. Shisui already warned me that talking to my father won't help. Sheesh! My friend knows my own father more than I do.

I guess the answer lies with the leadership. I should let Sarutobi know. But a major issue like this will also have to be relayed to Danzo. He could prove problematic. But I have no choice now but to go to them. I'll talk to Shisui again before I do. I hope he comes up with a better idea. If civil war breaks out, a lot of people are going to suffer. We must stop this coup before it's too late.

**~A Friend's Counsel~**

It's nearly dawn. I'm meeting Shisui by this part of the Naka River in a few minutes. This is where the two of us have trained on our spare time since we were little. Somehow, no one else has discovered this place yet, probably because one has to go through endless muck and thorny vines just to get here. Shisui and I managed to smooth out a certain trail over the years and the course is well hidden. Along the river's path, two giant logs are lodged 5 kilometers south so no one sails along here. It's very isolated; therefore, this is also where we hold our secret conferences about village activities.

I was ordered by my father to join ANBU to spy on the leaders. Shisui was recruited by the Uchiha Police to help strengthen the clan's military force. Neither of us wants to be where we are but we have no choice but to keep an outward appearance of unquestioning obedience.

Initially, my sole objective was to obey my father's orders but overtime, I've gained respect for Sarutobi and his pacifist nature. It was then that I started to question my father's principles. Slowly, I began to feel uneasy about the clan's unrest. Why are they so bent on overthrowing the current leadership? Hasn't the Third Shinobi War taught them anything?

Shisui shares my sentiments. In fact, he may have contributed greatly to how I see things now. Before Sarutobi, Shisui was the only person I know, besides myself, who actually dreams of peace. And by peace I mean, getting along, or at the very least, just accepting others' existence despite our differences.

I only have an hour before I have to report to my unit. I spot Shisui as he emerges from the row of trees ahead. I have to get straight to the point.

"I told my father the leaders know about the coup. I was hoping he'd pull back but he's determined to go through with it, just like you said. Do you think I made it worse?"

"It can't be worse than it already is."

"So do you think I should report this?"

"I'm not sure either, to be honest. But our best hope is with the Hokage at this point."

"But telling Sarutobi means Danzo will also know."

"True. But that's the risk we may have to take. I'm more in touch with the clan members than you and I can tell for certain that none of them are going to cooperate with us."

"I'll do it then."

"Itachi, you must be ready for the consequences. People will get arrested."

He's right. Once some evidence is gathered, proven conspirators will get picked up by ANBU for questioning. The trail will most certainly lead to my own father. That is _**if **_evidence is found.

"The clan's been careful, right? All meetings have been oral, all documents burned after being confined to memory, right?"

"Yes, as far as I know."

"Then, it should be okay."

"You know better than that, Itachi. ANBU has its own means of gathering information. It's what Danzo's Root operatives do best, you told me so."

"You're right." It was a moment of wishful thinking on my part. Nothing's ever easy.

"At best," Shisui says. "Sarutobi will try and hold a peace talk with Fugaku-san."

"And at worst, my father will be charged with treason and sentenced to death," I lament.

We stay silent for a few moments trying to figure out what to do. It's like being stuck between two boulders that are slowly crushing you in. Weighing unknown consequences of a formless course of action is an impossible task. But I still have to make a decision and I have to do it now. I begin to analyze the personalities to be involved.

Sarutobi will definitely be lenient. I recall the time when he talked about Orochimaru after being caught experimenting with forbidden jutsu. Everyone else was cursing the rogue after he escaped. I witnessed Sarutobi's sad expression while telling the story. I really felt he just wanted to bring Orochimaru back to his senses, not kill him.

Danzo was the one out for blood. I was still at the academy then. There was a big commotion after Orochimaru left. I couldn't blame Danzo's position at the time. Orochimaru's actions were despicable and he had to be stopped.

I favored Danzo's side over Sarutobi's. As much as I despise Danzo now, he seems to always have Konoha's interest at heart. Unlike Orochimaru, the issue with the Uchihas is merely political. Perhaps, he'll take a less than drastic stance, or maybe not. It's hard to tell.

The elders are the wild card. They always dip their hands into matters they know nothing about. But they have voting power which will prove crucial should I take this to them. There's no telling how they'll react.

I consider my options for the final time then I stand up and face Shisui.

"I think I'll put my faith in Sarutobi. He is the Hokage. What he says should have more weight than all the other leaders."

"I agree. Let me know what happens. Let's meet here again tomorrow, same time before dawn."

I nod, we say our goodbyes and head out to our daily tasks. Tonight, I'll go to Sarutobi and tell him what I know. Please Hokage-sama, do not fail me.

**~The Council's Decision~**

I'm running as fast as I can, almost flying across the trees. I sent a message to Shisui by courier pigeon to meet me as soon as possible. I'll be waiting for him by the river. We agreed to meet before dawn. That's just a couple of hours from now but this can't wait. I have to speak to him. Now!

I arrive at the usual place. Shisui better get here right away. How can everything go wrong so fast?

Thirty minutes has passed but it feels like forever. Finally, he arrives.

"Itachi!" Shisui calls out as he runs toward me. "What happened?"

"It's bad. Danzo and the elders have ordered me to eliminate the entire clan. As if it was so simple. I shouldn't have gone to them. This is our clan we're talking about, our family! How can they order me to do such a horrible thing? I can't. There must be another way. There has to be another way!"

Shisui has a look of shock on his face. We love our clan but we also love our village. Why can't there ever be a peaceful resolution to these conflicts?

"What did Sarutobi say?"

"He was against it, but they put it to a vote and he lost. They debated all night and I just stood there. They were still arguing when I left."

"Your father's making his move soon. I just came from the meeting."

"Damn his pride!"

"The entire clan shares that pride, except for the two of us, it seems."

"What do we do? They're not just targeting the leaders. They hate the entire village, anyone who's not Uchiha."

"If civil war breaks out, a lot of innocent people are going to die."

"What are you saying? Do I kill my clan to prevent that? My family? Do I kill even _her_, is that it?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I'm sorry. I'm feeling desperate right now."

"I know. Calm down. We'll think of something."

I can never act distraught in front of anybody except Shisui. He's more than a friend to me; he's more like my older brother. He's definitely wiser, seen a lot more than I have. We've faced the Third Shinobi War together. If there's anyone who can think of a solution, it's him.

I try to calm my nerves to no avail. I told the leaders about the coup hoping that they would try and hold some kind of peace settlement with the Uchihas. But it seems only Sarutobi favors that option. How could I have known that they would order me to kill my own family? Arrests I can handle but the massacre of an entire clan? My clan! And they ordered me to do it. I slump against the ground as I felt my knees buckle. I grab my head with both hands and tried hard to think. I breathe hard. I can hear the river flowing beside me.

I'm starting to figure some things out. They want me to do it because it will look bad if Konoha authorities get associated with genocide. The village will forever be tainted among its neighbors. The whole country will be disgraced. They need someone within the clan to do it in order to mask their involvement. I underestimated how strongly politics comes into play into the decisions rulers make. Damn their politics!

I try to recall everything that happened and I relay it to Shisui as the pieces come together.

I told Sarutobi first tonight about what the clan was planning. He listened calmly, nodding his head in parts and giving me a sympathetic look at times. I knew he would understand so I made a bold request after.

"Hokage-sama, is there any way to keep this from Danzo-sama?"

His expression was apologetic. He knew what prompted me to make the request but his answer was what I expected from the beginning.

"Unfortunately, a security risk of this scale cannot be kept within my sole discretion. If violence erupts, I will need Danzo's help to control it."

A council meeting was called immediately and I was made to repeat what I had earlier reported. I remember the elders' reactions.

"There is no end to the Uchiha bloodlust."

"We have tried many times to make peace but they're the ones who keep pushing this on us."

Then Danzo spoke. "The answer has been obvious for quite some time now."

Everyone turned to him. Sensing that he got everyone's attention, he began again. "We've long suspected that an Uchiha was behind the attack on Konoha eight years ago, setting the nine-tailed fox loose to destroy the village. Sarutobi, you've known it as well."

Sarutobi did not speak. I was surprised at this revelation. There have been rumors among the Uchihas that we've been relegated to a separate part of the village because of one bad reason or another. So that's why.

"It's not what you're thinking, Itachi," Sarutobi said as if he read my mind. "We suspect that an Uchiha was behind that attack but we've never blamed the entire clan for it."

So Sarutobi knew what people have been talking about. They've been watching us all this time.

"Yet, you've been suspicious of us from that moment on," I said.

"We had to take precautions but I've never lost hope that people will choose to live in peace in the end. I've always believed that the Uchiha Police is a great asset to the village. I'm saddened that they still harbor these resentments."

I tried to analyze Sarutobi's face. There was no lie in it. He believed what he just said.

"Sarutobi," Danzo began again. "It is not the first time we've gotten word that the Uchihas are planning a coup. Isn't that why you've been trying all this time to talk with Uchiha Fugaku secretly? He refused to hear you out, did he not?"

I looked at the Hokage. His face betrayed his frustration. So Danzo was telling the truth. They already knew even before I told them. Sarutobi himself had been appealing to my father and he failed. My hope was crushed.

"From man, woman, and child," Danzo continued, "The Uchiha clan is united in its dissent. They are bent on destroying the village and everyone else who are not of their own."

"That's not true," I protested.

"You are exaggerating Danzo-san," I heard Sarutobi say.

"We elders have witnessed more than any of you and we say Danzo speaks the truth."

I didn't like where the discussion was going.

"Itachi," Danzo said. "We have lost hope in the Uchihas but not in you."

I really didn't like where it was going at all.

"For the sake of Konoha, the Uchihas must be eliminated."

I went numb. I heard Sarutobi protesting but the words were muddled in my head. I tried to search for some words to repair the damage.

"Danzo-sama, there's not enough evidence to support the strength of their plan," I said. Desperate words to my mind.

"You have confirmed their plan by your own testimony, Uchiha Itachi. What further evidence do we need?"

I didn't fail to note how he stressed my clan's name in addressing me. Danzo didn't need to dispatch his Root ANBU to gather more evidence. I was enough for him.

"But why the whole clan?" I asked.

"You tell me." Danzo answered. "This is an order ANBU Itachi."

I stepped back. Sarutobi, Danzo and the rest of the elders continued their debate. They paid no more mind to my presence so I left.

"Shisui," I say to my friend who's now sitting on a large boulder two meters in front of me. "What do we do?"

He's quiet, elbows resting against his knees, his right hand curled to a fist as he slowly knocks it back and forth against his lips. It's a habit of his when in deep thought.

"I have to leave," he suddenly tells me.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I have to think alone."

His words seem odd to me.

"Go home, Itachi. You don't have to do anything for now."

Once Shisui clams up, I won't be able to pry anything from him. But I know he doesn't act rashly so I just nod. "You go on ahead. I'll stay here for a while."

He leaves quickly, this time, applying the body flicker he's always been famous for.

**~The Man with the Strange Mask~**

Somehow, I'm glad to be alone here by the river, listening to the gentle sloshing sound of water. A sudden wisp of wind detaches a single leaf from a tree just across from me. I watch as it falls to the river and it gets washed away to an unknown place up north. I wish I could get washed away with it.

What should I do? As ANBU, I have to obey the command. But I'm not just ANBU. I'm also an Uchiha. Sarutobi-sama, why didn't you tell me sooner?

But what would have I done if he did? What Danzo said had a tinge of truth in it. The dissent has somehow been ingrained in everyone's mind from childhood up. But is it enough reason to get killed over? Father, how can I get through to you?

"It seems you're having some problems, Itachi."

I step back. I didn't even notice him. He just appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"

"An ally. For now, you can call me Tobi. Struggling with our conscience, are we?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to help."

"Nobody knows this place. How did you get here?"

"Ah Itachi, I can go wherever I want to go."

"What did you hear?"

"Let's just say, I know everything."

I must be wary. He's a strange-looking man. He addresses me with familiarity but neither his voice nor appearance rings a bell. There's no doubt he's heard everything Shisui and I talked about. For how long? If he's been watching us all this time then he knows what we can do. He won't be facing me now if he's not confident of his own abilities. I must be careful.

"If you're an ally, take off your mask."

"I will, but not now. Now, I will tell you a story. The title is The Tale of Uchiha-The Curse of Hatred."

**~Mother, My Last Hope~**

I come home from what seemed like the longest day of my life. Damn that Danzo! What does he know? He's nothing but a warmonger. And damn that Tobi, whoever he is. There is no way I'll kill my own family. Are they crazy?

I've thought it over. I'll speak with my mother. She should be able to convince my father somehow. I'm sure she doesn't want this stupid coup to happen. I breathe a sigh. I can't let frustration set in.

I take a deep breath before I open the door. I sit by the genkan to take off my shoes, take another deep breath then I proceed into the living room to find mother waiting for me as usual. She's folding fresh laundry when I enter. Father is likely in his bedroom. Good. This will give me a chance to talk to her privately.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. I'll heat your dinner."

She stands up and heads to the kitchen. I follow her. I sit as I watch her set the table. I don't know how to start. I've never talked to her about matters like this. Come to think of it, I've never really talked to her that much at all, not since I was little. It's always the usual tadaima-okaeri greeting or just the usual pleasantries. But despite that, she's always provided me with strength just by being there; strength to go on when I find it hard to do so. Her presence gives me assurance that I will always have someone who will love me even if I fail.

"Tired?"

"Yes, a little. How's Sasuke?"

"Oh he was talking about how four boys got in trouble with the teacher for skipping class. I told him how proud of him I was that he's not like those boys."

I had to smile upon hearing that story. I've always wanted to skip class. Seemed like fun to do just once. Of course, I couldn't do it ever, not unless I wanted father's wrath to go down on me. I shake my head. Enough of that. I have to get this over with.

"Mother-"

"Hmm?"

"You're aware of what the clan is planning, aren't you?"

She stares, waiting for me to continue.

"Can't you talk to father?"

"What is there to talk about, Itachi? You're father is doing what he thinks is best for this family."

"They're planning a coup d'état."

"So?"

"There's going to be civil war if they go through with it, mother."

"You're father has thought it through. I will always support him."

"You don't have to follow every decision he makes just because you're his wife. If anyone can convince him, it's you."

"But I'm not following your father just because I have to, Itachi. I agree with him."

I can't believe what I just heard.

"Not you too. Mother, a lot of people are going to die!"

"The Uchihas are strong warriors. They can hold their own."

"Not just the Uchihas, the rest of the villagers."

"What do I care about them?"

"How can you say that?"

"Whenever I go out, I can feel their hatred of the Uchiha clan. So I hate them back. I can just hear them talking about us, despising our abilities."

"You heard them talking?"

"I don't have to. I know they are. The way they look at me, I know they envy our clan's talents. I don't want Sasuke to grow up in that environment. I'd be happy to see them all rot."

The walls seem to be spinning around me. Since when has the paranoia crept in within this family? This is my mother, my kind, gentle mother speaking of people's lives as if they're nothing.

And this very same sentiment has spread throughout the whole clan—from the officers to the regular vendor and down to the children. I know because I hear them too, joking about it, cursing about it.

But I see nothing of what they see. I've never felt the hatred that they've felt. The rest of the villagers treat us no better or no worse than anyone else…

_*Flash*_

I recall my mother's words a few days ago when she talked about Sasuke.

_"Afterall, Sasuke is top of his class, as he should be."_

_"as he should be."_

_**"he should be."**_

Top of his class as he _**should**_ be?

That must be it. The Uchihas don't want to be treated like everyone else. They want to be set higher than other people. Living peacefully with everyone will never be enough for them. They would rather be feared than get along. The age of rivalry between Uchiha and Senju are long since past but their pride has blinded them to the truth. Is this the Curse of Hatred that Tobi was talking about?

I look at my mother and notice how cold her eyes have gotten. She touches her cheek with her palm and closes her eyes at the same time. I've upset her, I know and it made me feel really bad. But then she takes a deep breath and smiles at me.

"Itachi, I know you'll do the right thing. You will obey your father like a good son, won't you? You've always done so. You know your father's always right. I know you'll do the right thing."

I couldn't say anything. Any attempt to counter her now would only betray my own misgivings. What is the right thing? Is it to let my clan destroy the peace which everyone else had worked to achieve for years? Or is it to kill my entire family for the sake of that peace? Neither of those choices seems like the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: ~A Betrayal of Trust~<strong>

A passage from things to come:

_The Uchiha Coup d'etat was a page in Konoha's history to be marked as one of the bloodiest internal conflicts the ninja world has ever seen. Barely *eight years after the kyuubi attacked and Konoha was on fire again._

Author's notes: I guess we know where this is going, right? The "unknown" story, in reference to the title, is yet to unfold. But it won't have much significance if we don't lay the groundwork with Itachi's internal struggle.

When Itachi says "kill even _her_", it's in reference to something I read about Tobi mentioning that Itachi had a lover. I try to be as faithful to the original characters as much as I can before I flip their world over.

**Click on next chapter to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>~ 孝弟<strong>**Filial Piety, Brotherly Love ~**

I decided to stay home today. I'm tired, not a wink of sleep. The Hokage will understand. I'm just gonna lie here for a while with eyes closed, even though I know sleep won't visit me.

"Oof! Ow, Sasuke!" He just jumped on me. I open my eyes to see his face just a few inches away from mine. He has a big smirk on. He's sitting on my stomach.

"How come you're here?"

"I'm tired. I'm taking the day off."

"Great, you can help me train!"

"Sorry, not today."

"You always say that." He pouts. Cute.

"Don't you have school?"

"It's Saturday."

"Oh, is it?" I didn't even realize. The days seem to blend together.

"C'mon Itachi-niichan. You said before you'd help me train."

His eyes are hopeful. I sure miss hanging out with this kid. It's been a long time.

"Okay maybe I will, but just for a while."

"Yey! I'm going down to breakfast. Come down quickly, okay?"

He gets off me and runs out.

The kitchen's quiet when I come in. Sasuke's at the table stuffing his face with rice. He smiles when he sees me. Mother looks up from the sink and smiles as well.

"Take a seat, son."

She's acting like no conversation transpired between us earlier. Father must be out already. I take a seat. Sasuke is chewing fast like his life depends on it. He drinks a glass of milk then jumps out of his chair.

"Niichan, hurry up. I'm gonna wait for you outside."

"Brush your teeth first, Sasuke!" my mother demands. Sasuke looks back from the door, does a double-take as if trying to decide if he should obey or not, then he runs to the bathroom. After 2 minutes, he's speeding through again and out the door while calling out behind him. "Niichan, hurry up!"

"The food will get cold, Itachi. Go on, eat up," my mother says as she slices up a daikon by the sink. I oblige. I pick up my chopsticks and take a mouthful of rice.

"Sasuke told me you'll help him train. No duties today?"

"I'm taking the day off."

"Ah. That's good. You really do need to get some rest. But Sasuke will only wear you out some more."

"It's okay. I can handle it. I owe him a little."

I really do owe him. Besides, I'm not tired, not physically.

She didn't say any more. I manage to finish off my food somehow, struggling to brush away dark thoughts at the same time. I stand up.

"Gochisousamadeshita."

Mother turns her face toward me and smiles. I give a short nod then head for the door.

"Brush your teeth," I hear her say behind me. I turn my head. She looks away, trying her best to mask the awkwardness of what she just said. I've not heard her say those words to me for so long that I feel like crying. It's making me wish I was a little boy again, without any worries, purely dependent on her care. Those words were troublesome to me as a child, just like Sasuke must see it now. But growing older I realize only my mother would take it to task just so we'd learn to take care of ourselves.

"Uh, oh, yeah," I manage to blurt out. I quickly make my way for the bathroom. I grab the toothpaste, open the cap and let the white paste slide on my toothbrush. I feel my hands shaking a little. I brush my teeth hard, battling to keep my emotions in check.

But I lose.

A single tear falls anyway.

I come out again after washing my face.

"Ittekimasu," I say to my mother who nods without looking up.

"Itterasshai," she says while still slicing something I can't see by the sink.

"Itachi," she calls as I'm about to exit. I look back.

"Your father asked me to tell you to attend the meeting tonight." She says this without looking at me. I walk out the door. I chose not to say anything.

Sasuke's waiting for me outside. He jumps up from whatever he's probing with a stick on the ground.

"C'mon. I need to practice with kunai today."

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the direction of the nearby woods.

By the clearing, Sasuke hurriedly sets up small target sacks by hanging them up on trees and behind leaves and bushes. I see him hide one or two behind medium-sized rocks.

"Sasuke, a ninja won't fit behind that rock."

"He crawled here."

Sharp.

"Besides, you're the one who taught me an enemy can come from anywhere."

True, I did.

"You first, Nii-chan. Show me again how you do it."

I pull out enough kunai from Sasuke's backpack lying on the ground. I stand in the middle of the clearing then I leap straight up.

One-two-three-four targets. I let a kunai ricochet from one tree to another so it will hit a target behind the rock. And another behind a tree, and the other behind the second rock. Twelve-thirteen-. I spin. Fourteen-fifteen-. After the seventeenth target that I saw Sasuke set up, I land back on the ground.

I look back at Sasuke. He has a naughty, knowing grin on his face. I grin back then I quickly throw a kunai at his direction. His eyes grow wide as it flies past over his head. I throw another. He drops flat on the ground. The first one hits the small sand bag hidden by a leafy branch just behind where Sasuke stood. The second kunai found its mark behind an overgrown bush a few meters farther.

"Amazing! How did you know they were there?" he asks me with mouth open.

"You're still a hundred years behind me, little brother."

I knew there was a reason he ran ahead of me on the way here. He hid the last two first without my knowing.

"How did you know they were there?" He asks again.

"Who knows?" I shrug to which he frowns. But I really don't know. I've come to sense when things are out of place. The sharingan may be operating instinctively by itself. In time, I have no doubt Sasuke will learn how to do it himself.

"Nineteen targets. Why not an even twenty?"

"Too predictable."

"Did I teach you that as well?"

He nods with a toothy grin.

"Okay, my turn. Nii-chan, you set up the targets."

"Why should I set it up?"

"Because I did the first time."

"You're the one in training. It'll give you extra exercise."

He knows he won't win that argument. He runs to the sandbags and starts pulling out the stuck weapons. I really like how quickly he endured my overbearing attitude at that moment. He's showing a great deal of discipline at such an early age. I probably won't be able to tease him like that anymore when he grows a little bigger.

After a while, Sasuke stands in the middle of the clearing like I did earlier, weapons in hand. Ready, set and up he goes.

**~A Betrayal of Trust~**

We arrive home an hour before noon. Sasuke is still muttering to himself because I forced him to come home, but it's already been three hours. He was prepared to skip lunch altogether and continue training if I allowed him to. He was determined to continue until he succeeded in hitting all the targets. But at this point, that still isn't possible. He only conceded to come home after I promised to go with him again another day.

While we were at the clearing, I couldn't help but think about that strange man, Tobi. I'm really bothered that he found our hiding place. But the things he said bothered me more. A lot of it is hardly believable, but some things do add up.

Our clan's history is that of violence and pelted with one story of betrayal after another. Even now, one Uchiha dies every so often, killed by a fellow clan member to obtain the Mangekyo for himself. No one has gotten away with it - so far. We do know how to police our own, but why should it be necessary to do so?

But Tobi talked about something else and I detected his hatred not just for the Uchihas but for the entire village. I realized then that Konoha is in danger against this man. He offered to help me fulfill Danzo's order which was absurd to my mind. I have no intention of murdering my clan so I refused him.

I would've tried to fight him right there but I sensed that he's stronger than he appeared so I decided to bide my time until I learn more. I'll have to tell Shisui this when we meet again. Maybe we can fight Tobi together.

I'm sitting by the backyard patio just after lunch while Sasuke's in the bedroom doing his homework. I can hear Mother shuffling her feet inside, busy with her daily chores. I look up at the sky and let my mind wander. I need some time to clear my head, even for a little while. But reality keeps pulling me back.

Father has ordered me to attend the clan meeting tonight. I already know what they're up to; I dread the idea of being there. If I attend and hear them talking about killing innocent people again, I'm afraid it would only serve to justify the leaders' decision further. Shisui gave me the heads up on meeting agenda much earlier. Tonight, they will finalize their strategies.

I keep my focus on the horizon. I spot an eagle far ahead. About a minute passes and I realize the eagle is flying toward the direction of my house. I have a feeling it's carrying a message with it. I look around to see if anyone else was nearby. The area is always clear at this time of day. Perfect.

I walk toward the side of the house, far away from the door where my mother can't see me. I knew it. The eagle is flying closer. I raise my right arm to guide it. It lands smoothly while attaching its claws firmly to my raised arm. I detach the note from its leg and let the eagle fly. I burn the note quickly after reading the content.

It's 10:30 in the evening. I let my mother think I was going to the meeting that my father ordered me to attend. But I'm here by the Naka River instead, waiting for Shisui. He's late. I wonder what's keeping him. He's supposed to be here an hour earlier. He set the time on the note himself. He said he'll be here after talking to someone, he didn't say who.

After another twenty minutes, I spot his dark form among the trees. I wave at him. He's walking slowly. It must be a good sign, he always runs toward me when something bad is up. He seems to be taking his sweet time though.

"Shisui, hurry up, will you."

Finally he emerges. He leans against the foremost tree, he has his hand over his right eye and it's covered in blood! He hobbles toward me.

"Shisui, what happened?"

I run to him. I cushion his fall to the ground. His right eye-it's gone! Blood is pouring from the empty socket.

"Who did it? Who did it?" I demanded.

"Danzo."

"How? Why?"

"I requested a meeting with him. I tried to talk him out of the order he gave you. I tried to convince him that not all Uchihas are supporting the coup," he says between breaths.

"I made a mistake," he continues. "I trusted him too much. He seemed like he was going to concede at the beginning but he was only buying time to catch me off guard."

I couldn't believe my ears. It takes someone really smart and powerful to catch Shisui off his guard. But I have no time to think about Danzo. My friend is bleeding right before me.

"Hold still!"

I tear a piece of cloth from my shirt and place it over the socket to stop the bleeding. I look around me. We're alone in this place, far from town. I need to get him out of here.

"I'll carry you. Hold on." I say as I try to lift him up.

"No!" He pushes me back. "Itachi, listen. I'm fine. This is nothing."

He takes the cloth from me and covers his eye socket himself. I pull back. When he sees me waiting, he speaks.

"Danzo is determined to eliminate the clan. He sees everyone as an unending threat to the village."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"No, Itachi. Listen! There are enemies about, far more dangerous than Danzo. One of them was with him tonight. He had a mask on, an orange mask."

I know that description. Shisui continues.

"I was no match against both of them, especially the masked man. I barely managed to escape."

I suddenly feel more anxious than I already am.

"He knows this place. He could be headed here right now. We have to go!"

"No, he won't."

"How do you know?"

"I was on the floor. They thought I was unconscious. He told Danzo he suddenly had to go somewhere outside Konoha and said he'll be back for my sharingan. He won't come here tonight." He assures. "I escaped but only after Danzo had already extracted my eye."

I try to think hard. Things are spiraling out of control. Tonight, the clan is laying down its final plan for the coup. Danzo is readying his own men. The Hokage is also making preparations. Now Tobi comes into the picture. If violence breaks out, Konoha is doomed.

"Itachi," I hear my friend say. "Danzo's convinced you're going to carry out the order."

"I won't do it!" I stressed.

**~His Sacrifice, His Happiness~**

Suddenly, Shisui starts to shake violently. His remaining eye is open wide; he's hyper-ventilating.

"Shisui!" I cry out in desperation. What's happening?

"Itachi!" he gasps. I look at him, his red eyeball is changing form.

"Itachi," he calls again but I can only stare.

Suddenly, the hyper-ventilation stops. He's breathing normally again. And his eye, it's back to normal.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know. I…I don't know."

"Your eye, it changed."

"I felt it."

"Did the Kotoamatsukami activate?"

Shisui considers the question a moment. "I don't think so. I already used it once. It won't activate again after 10 years from that time."

He's right. The Kotoamatsukami is a very powerful technique. It renders the enemy helpless against its mind-manipulating power. But it can only be used only once every decade.

"Do you think maybe your eye is reacting to the loss of the other one?"

"You may be right. It's lonely." He jokes and gives a little laugh. I can't find the humor in it. Only Shisui can find something funny in this situation. But his face quickly turns serious.

"Itachi," He grabs me by the shoulder with his left hand and forces me to look at him straight.

"My friend," he says. "I'm prepared to see this through - for everyone's sake.''

"What do you mean?"

"You have to take my remaining eye."

"What?"

"You'll need it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're stronger than me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You need to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan to be stronger. "

"What are you implying? The Mangekyo can only be awakened if - "

Shisui's nodding.

"Danzo already took the other one. If he gets the other, we're in trouble. You have to watch out for him."

"But if the two of us fight-"

"That's right Itachi, the two of us. But it will be through you alone, with my eye. It will be a stronger combination than with me physically being there with you."

"I can't."

"Konoha is in danger, Itachi. You have to protect it."

I'm shaking my head. First the leaders ordered me to kill my own clan and now my best friend is asking me to kill him. Has the world gone mad?

"You have to understand, Itachi. If the clan sees me like this, the coup will break out sooner than we expect and they will use it as the justification for revenge. They will use me as a reason to hide their true intent."

"I love this village," he continues. "I'll readily fight for it, but I'm convinced that my death will serve more effectively to protect it. It will buy you some time. I think that's what my eye was telling me earlier."

I'm speechless. I understand what he's saying but I still can't accept it.

"Please, Itachi. I can't go home like this now. With my eye, the Mangekyo will awaken in you. You will have the ability to defend the village in a larger capacity than if the two of us fight separately."

I feel my eyes welling up, I fight it but I can't hold back the tears.

"Itachi," he says again. "A peaceful Konoha-nothing will make me happier. I beg you."

There's nothing more to be said. I know Shisui better than anyone and he knows me.

Shisui's body was found floating along Naka River a day later. I removed the two large logs wedged along the river's path and the water now flows freely from both ends.

Shisui's eyes were both gone. They found a suicide note inside his pocket saying he was tired of his duties to the clan, that he crushed his eyes to prevent people from fighting over them.

I waited two days after he was buried then I secretly dug up his body to dispose of it so it will leave no trace, just as he requested. When I got to his body, I immediately sensed something odd. I felt around and found that his right arm has been severed. Somebody else dug his grave before me.

My thoughts quickly turn to Danzo. He already took Shisui's eye; he may have been targeting the other, but what does he need with an arm? It could be Danzo, or it could be someone else.

Too many motives, too many conspiracies, too many enemies.

I proceeded with the task at hand. I carried Shisui's body and left his grave just as I found it. They won't know anything was taken – at least not for a while.

Shisui's gone, not a trace will be found.

And now, I'm a murder suspect, a guilty one. And I have another task which I have yet to fully decide to do.

I turned violent the other day. I attacked four clansmen from the Uchiha Police just outside our house after they questioned me about Shisui's death. They openly accused me of murder. Sasuke witnessed what I did. He witnessed what I said. I meant to provoke them, to prepare them for what's to come, but I don't think any of them got the true meaning of my words. I told them -

*"You hold onto the organization, your clan, your name.

These things limit us and limit what contains us.

These things deserve to be shunned.

It is foolish to fear what we have yet to see and know

I'm carrying out my duty in order to reach the height of my ^container.

I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan.

You forget what is most important to you because you cling to something small like your clan.

True change cannot be made if it is bound by laws and limitation,

predictions and imagination."*

I apologized later for my words but I meant all of it…well, most of it. My father's furious. If there's anything that slashes at his dignity the most, it's bowing his head down to apologize. He had to do so in my behalf and he promised to deal with me himself. We have yet to talk again. He's been ignoring me since, treating me like I'm invisible.

At least he seems to be paying a little more attention to Sasuke lately. Mother said Sasuke successfully performed his first katon jutsu. Aah, the Uchiha rite of passage to adulthood.

Good boy, Sasuke.

He approached me earlier today, asking if I'd help him train with shuriken. I had to apologize while poking him on the forehead like I always do. I've been really cold to him lately. I said some things that might have hurt his feelings.

I needed him to be…ready as well.

**笑****Her Smile, Just one More Time~**

Tobi will be there tonight. I will give him my decision. We agreed to go to the old hiding place, where Shisui and I last spoke…where Shisui…where I…

But before that, I have a little time to spare. I'm near her house, hidden behind the shadows cast by a row of houses. The only light visible is emanating from a bamboo lamppost that's softly illuminating the street. I had signaled as I spotted her by her window. She's on her way down.

She's coming closer, walking in small steps, hurriedly at one point then at a slow pace the next. Very graceful and discreet, as expected of a noble clansman's daughter. Her silken kimono is lined with sakura flowers embroidered with bright silver thread. The silk is reflecting, in parts, streaks of light from the lamppost as she crosses the street. Her hair is tightly and neatly woven in a bun, the traditional way. She's so beautiful.

"I was so surprised to see you from my window."

Her eyes are desperately hiding her emotions. I'm not sure if it's excitement or shock. She blushes as I choose to remain silent and just gaze at her.

"I wanted to see you," I finally say.

"My father forbade me to see you."

I nod. It's understandable given the circumstances.

"I don't believe for one moment that you killed Shisui-san. You couldn't have. Why would they say such a thing?"

"It's complicated."

"But Shisui's been like a brother to you."

"Shh," I say as I touch her lips with my forefinger. "Let's not talk about that."

"Okay," she readily says.

"How are you?"

"The same. Nothing ever happens to me. One day is the same as any day."

"I wish I had your kind of life."

"Don't patronize me. My life is boring. If I had my way, I'd have trained as a ninja like you."

I manage a smile. I think this is one of the reasons I was attracted to her from the beginning. She's bound to her position because her father is a conservative like my father, strictly adhering to tradition passed down for generations. Only men in her family are allowed to train as ninjas. And yet her spirit is ever fighting to break free from that cage.

"Believe me, you don't want to be a ninja," I assure.

"I do," she stresses then pouts as she looks away. She's displaying her defiance in the only way she's allowed to.

"Maybe I should just take you away from here," I say, almost to myself.

"You mean that?"

I suddenly falter. "I uh…"

"I will go with you. Anywhere!"

Her eyes are as bright as I've ever seen them.

She may have detected my hesitation because she suddenly grows quiet. Then she says, "I'm just joking." But I sense her disappointment.

"I do want to take you away from here," I say and I mean it. "But I have a duty to perform."

"It's all about duty with men."

"It's the same for women," I say in defense. "Well, ninja women."

"Now you're just making fun of me."

"No, I'm sorry."

No response. I don't think I'm doing this very well. I don't know what else to talk about. I haven't seen her in so long and here I am annoying her.

She's scratching the wall with the base of her forefinger, rubbing on something, but only to kill time. I struggle to find something, a nice word to say, something I feel about her. Something...that's it.

"I lo-"

"The clan is planning a coup, you know," she suddenly says.

I stop mid-sentence. Why does she know?

"I heard my father and brothers talking about it," she continues inadvertently answering my question. "Will you join them?"

"Do you want me to?"

She shrugs. "I don't know."

I watch her as she turns from facing the wall. She leans on it and turns her attention to the ground. I follow her lead and lean on the wall myself.

"How do you feel about the clan?" I ask, my eyes to the ground as well.

"I love the clan."

"And the village?"

"What about the village?"

"Do you love Konoha?"

She considers my question for a moment.

"I don't know. I don't think I care about it that much."

Her answer pricked my heart a little. And yet I understand why she feels that way. She's confined in her own world. She's not allowed to associate outside her clan. She has her own grandiose ideas of being her own person, but she has no inkling of what's going on outside her own four walls.

"Did you call me here to talk about the village?"

"No. I…I really wanted to see you," I say quickly as I look at her.

She faces me and smiles. "I wanted to see you too."

I gaze at her small face. If I spare even just her, what will happen then? Will she forgive me for killing her parents and brothers? How will she survive beyond the only world she's ever known?

Or do I kill her with everyone? Does she deserve to die for her ignorance? For her simple pleasures? For her inability to think beyond what she doesn't know?

I contemplate on these things for a brief moment then I clear my head and focus on her presence. We only have a brief moment to be together like this.

We just stand there for about an hour, side by side, in silence. I brush my hand against hers. She looks up at me and smiles again. That smile.

I was struggling to find words to say earlier but it occurs to me that I don't need them.

_Her_

_Just her_

_Standing there beside me_

_In silence_

_It's enough._

_One smile is enough._

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Chapter 3 ~The Crucial Choice~<strong>

Author's notes:  
>I had intended to go quickly to the butterfly effect part but words just sort of snowballed. Itachi has a lot of blank spaces in his past so there's a fair amount of story to dig up, or in this case, make up. There's even less info on Shisui. I believe I still remained relatively faithful to the original.<p>

The manga didn't specify how Danzo stole Shisui's eye and arm. Shisui was considered one of the strongest in his clan so I wondered how Danzo defeated him. Tobi and Danzo did meet within that time frame but it wasn't specified when so I thought it's not far-fetched that Danzo conspired with Tobi to subdue Shisui in exchange for the sharingan. Then Danzo later claimed it for himself.

The passage between * is a direct quote from Naruto Vol 25 Ch.222  
>^When Itachi talked about his "Container", the word I used is actually from the anime subbed version. The manga version used "Capacity." But I thought "Container" had a deeper meaning. Itachi may be saying that the Uchihas can only look at themselves as members of the clan when they could've had a larger container, the Village of Konoha, or the Fire Country, and beyond.<p>

A DA watcher/friend hinted that she wanted to read a little bit more about "her." Not used to writing love stories so in my inept capacity, I hope it suffices somehow. She may have an appearance again later. I was planning on adding another 1K words before I post this but I thought ending on "her" part was kinda cute.

Till next time. Sorry for the long notes. I'll try to limit them in succeeding parts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Crucial Choice~<strong>

On my way to meet Tobi I try to concentrate on the task at hand, and yet I can't help but hold on to every minute detail of my silent encounter. I still can't believe I managed to overcome my shyness. For a split second, I gathered enough courage to hold her hand. I squeezed her small smooth hand gently and felt happy that she squeezed back. We stayed like that until we had to say goodbye. When we did, she had a forced smile on her face and something else.

I was expecting at any moment that tears would fall from her eyes…but they didn't. I walked away with my unspoken sentiments -

_That's my girl, ever defiant; a beautiful rare bird with nerves of steel, remaining proud and dignified even inside your gilded cage._

In my mind I thanked her for being strong. I don't know how I'd have handled her tears.

So finally, it was goodbye.

_Goodbye_.

Maybe forever.

No not forever.

I'm sure we'll meet again;

if not in this world,

then in the other.

Midway I have to change my focus. Once I get to the river, I have to be in full defense mode. If Tobi can defeat Shisui as he did, I'm certainly at a disadvantage. I better keep my guard at all times, more than usual.

I met him for the second time after Shisui's death. He appeared before me, not by surprise like the first time, but walked toward me from one end of a dark alley in town at the appointed time, just as he said he would in a message sent by winged courier. I have no doubt he did it in order to gain my trust.

I feigned ignorance on what happened with regard to Shisui's eyes. Yet it won't surprise me if he knows that I know more than I revealed. Just like my clansmen, he's surely aware that Shisui wouldn't kill himself for reasons stated in his suicide note.

But he had something that bound me closer to make a deal. He reminded me of the consequences of the clan's planned uprising. He made no disguise of how glad it would make him should it transpire.

"I want to see Konoha in flames," he said. "But then taking revenge on the clan in the manner that Danzo wants is something that I relish more."

That's when he told me who he really is - Uchiha Madara. He said he prefers to be called Tobi at this time.

Uchiha Madara.

It almost seems impossible. But it explains the reason why he would want revenge. He spoke of it with indignance, like he was wronged in the most unjust way. Could it be that he's really Madara?

As if he knew what I was thinking, he took off his mask and showed his true form.

It was then that I made my decision.

I reach Naka River an hour before ahead of the appointed time. The place is quiet disturbed only by the sound of water flowing northward. It seems I got here first. Or maybe he's here already and is just hiding. I stay still and let my senses do the work. I don't feel anything.

How did he suddenly appear here the last time? Possibly teleportation? I've not encountered anyone with that ability yet. If that's what it was then he'll be hard to defeat. I must play my cards well. He's the one that needs something from me. Otherwise he would've challenged me right away given his skills.

The air suddenly feels thick. Something's opening up in mid-air before me, a spiraling wisp of translucent air. The spiraling begins to produce a hint of orange from the center, getting stronger and stronger, until Tobi's own spiral orange mask appears solidly. The rest of his body follows shortly. I'm now certain that he's using teleportation.

"Ah you're early," he says. I don't reply.

"So…" he continues. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"But I have one condition."

"Of course, as to be expected."

"Keep away from Konoha."

"Ah, such noble intents, they will destroy you in the end."

"That's the condition or I won't do it."

Behind that mask, I can almost feel him boring into my being, analyzing me, trying to extract any hint of weakness to my resolve.

"Agreed," he finally says. "We commence tomorrow night."

The full moon now glows eerily behind me as I'm perched on a tall wooden lamp post overlooking our town. It's half-past eight. Sasuke should be home soon. I must do this quickly.

Before this night is over, the full moon will have witnessed the shedding of blood in the most gruesome way imaginable. No one will be able to make sense of it, not one from the village except those who issued the order; and certainly no one from outside.

"It will take an Uchiha to cleanse the Uchiha Clan," Danzo said to me. Such righteous-sounding words - as expected of one who is an expert at manipulating behind the scenes.

I received my final orders from the Elders. I can no longer stay here after my deed is done. I will start a life of exile with a new mission - to guard against any who pose a threat to the village from outside.

Tobi is positioned where he's supposed to be, at the other end of town. He's awaiting my signal. I run the strategy again in my head. Everything should go as planned. I'm ready.

I look down below. The street is still filled with my clansmen, finishing their tasks for the day. The children are hurrying past older pedestrians eager to get home after school. The vendors are either closing up or sweeping the front of their stores.

The lights emanating from the houses tell me that everyone is still awake. From tonight, they will sleep forever.

I'm about to raise my hand to signal to Tobi, slowly…slowly…but then I stop. I look below again and see the same scene - hardworking vendors…innocent children running to their homes…Images start to flash before me. The faces of those I love.

My clan

Their kind gestures, their encouraging words.

"_Itachi-kun, congratulations on graduating after only one year! And the top of your class too!"_

"_Here, take this with you. It's the best mochi you'll ever taste!"_

"_You make us proud! Ganbatte!"_

Father

He raised me to be strong. He's been my standard since I was small.

"_That's it, Itachi! Good job!"_

"_As expected from my child."_

"_You really are my son!"_

Mother

She who always waits up no matter how late it gets.

"_Okaeri"_

"_Brush your teeth."_

"_You're a good son."_

Sasuke

My little brother who looks up to me

That wide grin of his.

"_Niichan!"_

"_You always say sorry then poke me on the head."_

And Her

whom I love

"_I wanted to see you too."_

_"I will go with you. Anywhere!"_

Do their lives mean nothing? Are they worth less than the village?

The Uchihas have been part of Konoha since its foundation. They have grown with it and shared in its struggles. How can I let a handful of people so easily decide their fate?

What would Hashirama Senju have done in my stead? - He who worked the hardest to obtain peace and form this village with the Uchihas. The clan chose to stay here against Madara's wishes. Would the first Hokage give up hope on them as I had?

And then I remember Shisui. My friend who I killed for the Mangekyo -

"_I tried to talk him out of the order he gave you. I tried to convince him that not all Uchihas are supporting the coup."_

"_There are enemies about, far more dangerous than Danzo."_

"_more dangerous than Danzo"_

"_more dangerous than Danzo"_

I drop my barely lifted hand and turn my gaze toward the end of town.

Someone's out there who's more dangerous than Danzo…more dangerous than the clan.

I can't do it. I won't do it.

I already killed my best friend; I won't have my family's blood on my hands.

I will have to protect Konoha some other way.

I decide now to cling to hope

Because despite appearances,

I've always been

An eternal optimist.

**~The Greater Danger~**

I signal to Tobi not to make a move. I jump off from the lamppost and make my way to him. He opens with a threat after I revealed my change of heart.

"You do know what will happen, don't you?"

"I'm prepared to risk it."

"I think you underestimate the kind of hatred that burns within every Uchiha."

I don't reply. He comes closer.

"Aren't you afraid of what _**I**_ might do?"

I've been thinking about that same thing as I made my way over here. As it stands, I'm not confident that I can defeat him should I take the initiative to strike right here and now. But even if I lose, it won't mean that he will be free to attack the village at any time. If it were so, he'd have done it already.

"You can't touch us…for now. And even if you really are Madara, you have no idea of the extent of my power. And Konoha doesn't have just one strong ninja to defend it."

"You are correct."

He called my bluff, so easily in fact, that I have to struggle to keep from displaying my surprise.

"Until we meet again, Itachi." He disappears, teleporting to some unknown place.

I breathe a sigh of relief. But my respite is short-lived as I now have to consider my next move. I gaze at my hands and saw that they're shaking. I've stayed them from doing something utterly despicable.

But what will arise from my buying time for the Uchihas? For Konoha?

Only time will tell.

I went to the leaders and told them I couldn't do it. Danzo fumed and accused me of insubordination. Sarutobi nodded to me to show his understanding then forbade Danzo from punishing me.

I offered to resign my status as Anbu but Sarutobi refused. He said he needed me to help with the Village's security. But where do I stand? If I fight for Konoha, I fight against my clan and vice-versa.

I couldn't tell them about Tobi, not yet, not in Danzo's presence. I will have to wait and inform Sarutobi in private. For now, I'll go to my Father armed with a threat. I will tell him of Tobi's existence.

He will have no choice but to cease the planned uprising. Instead he must decide to join Konoha to fight a common enemy. I don't see how he can refuse. If we all fight as one, it may even serve to strengthen our bond. How hard can that decision be?

I reach home still racked with guilt over what I had intended to do hours earlier. I find my mother in the living room patching a hole on Sasuke's blue shirt. She looks up at me and smiles. "Okaeri."

"Tadaima."

I never thought we'd be able to exchange those words ever again. I better say something quick before my emotion escapes me.

"Is Father home?"

"Yes, he's in the bedroom."

My mother doesn't offer me dinner this time. The fact that I asked about Father so soon upon my arrival tells her that it mustn't wait. Father and I have not spoken since the incident with the Uchiha Police. How hard must the last days have been for Mother.

"I'll speak with him now," I tell her. She nods.

I walk slowly along the corridor headed to my parents' bedroom. On the way home I practiced the words in my head. I considered using one approach and then another. I rephrased lines over and over in response to varying reactions my father could give.

I can do this.

I take a deep breath and exhale then I kneel behind the shoji screen.

"Father, may we speak?"

Silence. He must've already seen my shadow behind the screen as I approached. I wonder if he'll even let me in.

"Come in," he says finally. My heart begins to beat wildly. I almost wanted him to turn me away just so I'd have an excuse to put this off for another day. I exhale again then I slide the screen open.

My Father is kneeling, seiza position, in front of his low writing table. He has both his hands on top of his legs with elbows extending widely outward. I'm aware he's doing so to show his authority.

He keeps his gaze straight forward as I make my way slowly in front of him. I take the same kneeling position but I keep my elbows closer to my body. Then slowly, I place my hands on the floor and bow so low that my forehead is almost touching the tatami floor. I remain this way as I speak.

"Father, I beg you not to turn me away until you've heard everything that I'm about to tell you."

I shut my eyes tight as I wait for a response.

"Lift your head."

I obey, though I note that he has yet to say my name like he always did in the past when we were on better terms.

I wait for him to speak but he doesn't. He's just looking at me without movement or emotion. I take this as my cue to go on to plead my case.

"An enemy is out to destroy the Uchiha Clan, a very dangerous enemy."

I said "destroy" and "dangerous" emphatically the way I practiced in my head earlier. He doesn't reply so I continue.

"He revealed himself to me as Uchiha Madara and he vowed to take revenge on the clan for turning their backs on him."

I watch his face and try to search for any sign of understanding. His silence betrayed nothing.

"Are you sure of his identity?" he finally asks.

"No," I say honestly. "But I'm sure of his intentions. He also goes by the name Tobi."

My father is silent again, but he switched his gaze away from me for a split second. This signifies to me that he's considering the news I just relayed. It's going well so far; better than I expected. I continue.

"Father, I didn't kill Shisui. It was Tobi. Shisui managed to send a message to me before he died. He told me of Tobi's existence. When I learned that Shisui was found with his eyes missing, I knew Tobi did it. I couldn't tell you because I needed to investigate further by myself."

Father doesn't drop his gaze this time, but I have a feeling he's taking in all that I've said so far. I just managed to string together a pack of lies with a small element of truth in it. But the lies are necessary to achieve my end.

I can't bring Danzo into the picture. I have to be careful not to say anything that could link Konoha to any conspiracy. A single wrong word could tip the scale.

"Why did you attack members of the Uchiha Police?" Father asks.

"They openly accused me of murder. I was tired and I was upset over Shisui's death. He was my best friend."

I correctly predicted the question and am glad I prepared for it. I bow low again.

"But I regret what I did and what I said. I sincerely apologize for putting you in an embarrassing position."

A brief silence.

"Do you have knowledge of this Tobi's capability?"

He seems to have accepted my tale. If I'm manifesting any hint of relief, I'm glad that my father cannot see it as I'm still facing the ground. I lift my head, ready for my rehearsed report.

**~蜘蛛****A Web of Lies~**

"The mere fact that Tobi defeated Shisui proves how strong he is. I also witnessed how he teleported."

"Teleported?" Father repeats.

"Yes sir. I fought him together with fellow Anbu," I lie. "It seemed to me he was not fighting up to his full ability. We also received reports that he has many allies outside the country, all aiming not just to destroy the clan but the entire village."

I pause a little for effect before I spin the most critical thread in my strategic web.

"I reported this to the Hokage and he vowed to protect the Uchiha clan. He offers help to defeat Tobi and his allies."

Even if it was a lie I'm certain that Sarutobi will turn it into truth when I speak with him. I made sure I added "allies" to remind Father that we are not dealing with a single person.

"Father, this is only the beginning. We don't know just how many of them we are facing. The Uchiha Clan is in danger. We need to work together with the rest of the village to defeat the enemy."

It looks like he's considering everything that I've said so far. I don't know how long I can keep this going. Finally, he looks at me and nods.

"You did well to tell me, Itachi."

He said my name! He believes what I said and he said my name!

"Father, what shall I tell the Hokage?"

"You can tell him we accept his offer. I will need all the information about this Tobi."

"Yes sir," I say formally with a short bow with no hint of expression, just a son acknowledging his father's command.

I stand up; I bow my head for a second time then I walk to the exit.

"Itachi," Father calls. I turn to face him.

"I will explain to the clan about what happened with Shisui."

"Thank you Father."

"But I have to offer proof so I will need that letter Shisui sent you - the one about Tobi."

My heart sinks. This proves that he's still suspicious of me. His word alone should suffice to convince the others. I approach slowly. I kneel again then I take something from my pocket.

My father takes the letter, reads then nods his head. It means that I can go.

I bow then I exit. Without stopping I make my way to the bathroom careful not to seem too eager to get away. I turn on the shower and sink faucet to muffle any noise that may be heard from outside. Quickly I squat down and place my head over the toilet bowl and start to throw up.

When I'm done, I slump down on the tiled floor and lean against the wall. I feel somewhat better after releasing my bottled up stress. I close my eyes and think back to what just happened earlier.

I knew that my Father would feel the need to test me in some way so I deliberately mentioned the existence of a letter. He took the bait.

The Uchiha Police officer who falsely accused me of forging Shisui's suicide note gave me the idea. It's true that the sharingan gives us the ability to forge handwriting. I made full use of that in this case. I wrote about Tobi in Shishui's handwriting and in a way I knew he would've written it. They will have no way to disprove my claim. And this time, my father will back me up on it. The danger that Tobi presents is real, just a little investigation on the clan's part will soon prove that.

I was dreading the possibility he would insist that I pledge back my allegiance to the clan over Konoha. That is the one thing that I can no longer fake. I've already revealed to him my sentiments early on and even if I try, I know it won't sound convincing.

The fact that he didn't bring it up may mean that we've come to an understanding. The clan, together with all of Konoha is threatened by a common enemy. We have no choice but to fight together to survive. And if that happens, I'm sure that a bond will finally be formed.

I come out of the bathroom after a while. I'm walking along the corridor on the way up to my room when Mother calls out to me.

"Itachi, won't you have dinner before you sleep?"

Food. I haven't eaten anything since the other day. Throwing up in this state makes my stomach feel like it's about to break. I suppose I should take something.

I sit by the table to find that my meal is already laid out. But then I decide that I can't eat anything just yet. I'd rather sleep.

"I think I'll go upstairs. I'm really tired."

"At least, take some miso soup. It will warm your belly."

I do as she says and take a little sip. She's right; it does feel good to take something warm. I sip again and before I know it, I've drank the whole bowl. But it's enough for now.

"Oyasuminasai," I say, truly wishing her "good night."

"Oyasumi," she replies.

I enter my room and immediately focus my gaze on my little brother's sleeping form.

Sasuke, I'm sorry for being an awful big brother. How could I have lost hope so easily? And to think you've always looked up to me. I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise. Things should go better from here.

I lie down, close my eyes and try to relax. Tomorrow I will tell the Hokage about meeting Father. I'm sure he'll be happy about the result. I will also expose Danzo to him and together we can work to fortify not just the village's security but also its relationship with the clan.

Shisui, I know this is but a small step forward to achieving your dream but I've done what I can… for now. I may sleep a little better tonight for a change.

"**Boom!**"

What was that?

I run outside but I can't see anything. I'm in the middle of thick gray and white smoke.

"**Boom! Boom!**"

That sounds like explosives coming from both ends of nowhere. I still have no view.

I walk forward with hands brushing away the billowing spray of white.

The smoke clears a little and I start to make out various figures.

It opens up even more and the world suddenly becomes clear; the sounds too.

People are running from all directions, screaming and crying.

I stop a fleeing woman and grab her by the shoulders.

"What happened? What's happening?"

She struggles from my grasp so I let her go. She runs while screaming away from me.

What's going on? I look around but it's the same thing - people running in panic.

Then I notice someone coming toward me from straight ahead. He's gait is almost in slow motion, confident and fearless, in stark contrast to the chaos surrounding us. I know him! Tobi! The one who claims to be Madara!

I form a seal but nothing's happening. Am I under his genjutsu?

He's coming closer. I try to break something, a finger, anything to break the illusion but I can't move any part of my body. Tobi is now just two meters away from me. He lifts his right hand to his face and starts to remove his mask…those eyes!

**"BOOM!"**

I bolt straight up from my bed, my heart beating wildly.

It was just a dream. I exhaled hard. I check the time from the clock on the wall and realize that I've only been asleep two hours. I wipe cold sweat that has accumulated on my forehead.

A dream…just a dream.

I close my eyes from where I'm sitting and wait till the wild thumping in my chest subside.

All of a sudden I hear a not so loud but distinct noise from outside.

Boom!

It sounds like an explosion but from afar, like that of fireworks.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

I jump up. It can't be!

I run toward the living room and find mother sitting on the floor. She looks up at me but says nothing.

"Where's Father?" I demand!

Silence.

I run out and find our street strangely quiet, not a single person outside. But far ahead large gray smoke is rising from not just one location but two. Faint red orange light glows in the horizon just above the rooftops below. Konoha is being attacked! The Uchiha coup has begun!

He deceived me. I unknowingly spun my web of lies within a bigger web that's not of my own doing. My Father led me to believe he would stand down and I was foolish enough to believe him.

I have to do something! The villagers! I have to protect them, those who cannot fight for themselves. It's the duty assigned to me by the Hokage. I leap quickly but three ninjas intercept me from above. I land back down and take a defensive stance as thirty ninja clansmen surround me. I look around, my sharingan fully active.

"If you think you can defeat me with numbers, you are misinformed."

No one's making a move. I don't have time for this.

I quickly make a seal but then something doesn't feel right.

My body is stiffening. My head is growing heavier.

I plant my right leg wider behind me to keep my balance but my knees suddenly bend and I fall backward. My vision is starting to blur, faces are turning into silhouettes.

What's happening? I don't remember letting down my guard at any time.

Someone's coming closer, slowly…slowly.

Then a face becomes clear for a brief moment.

No! It can't be. Not you!

"Itachi, forgive me."

My mother is right in front of me, her hands cupped together on her chest. Her expression shows concern or regret. It's hard to tell. And then it hits me - the one brief moment when I dropped my guard.

The miso soup! She made me drink the miso soup – She laced it with something to render me helpless so that the clan can initiate its move without hindrance. My own mother has directly soiled her hands in a conspiracy against the village.

And now everything's fading.

Shisui, I failed!

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Chapter 4 ~The Uchiha Coup~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Uchiha Coup~<strong>

The noble House of Uchiha had always been famous for powerful battle techniques superior to many others. And yet the uprising would be marked more for the cruelty in its manner of execution rather than fighting prowess.

The third Hokage, just like his predecessors, is known for his great love of Konoha citizens but instead of admiring that trait, my father abused it in order to achieve his goal. To my mind, it was cowardly. To my father's, it was just.

The first and largest explosion was set off right in the middle of the village where common people resided. In my dream I saw people running, crying and screaming, but that part of town was silenced right after the explosion. No one was left alive to even utter a single moan. Severed limbs and charred innards were scattered everywhere.

The next set of explosives was set off to close up the town from two ends. The Uchiha ninjas then rounded up the people to serve as hostage. They did this in order to force the authorities to cede command.

The Anbu were well aware of the planned coup d'état and were preparing for it. But no one expected that the villagers would be attacked first. Every last bit of respect they had left for the Uchiha clan disappeared at that point due to such underhanded tactics.

Nevertheless, it was a well-planned strategy. It was as predicted. Sarutobi, concerned with the people's safety, ordered his men to stand down lest any more innocent person die. He was prepared to offer himself up in exchange, not just to spare the villagers but to buy time for his own men to formulate a rescue plan.

But Danzo had a different way of dealing with the situation. Behind Sarutobi's back he ordered his Root Anbu to retaliate against the instigators by proceeding to our town and ruthlessly attacking our families.

I wake up to noise I cannot make out - plenty of noise pounding on my head. For a while I consider if I'm dreaming.

What was it? I was talking to Father. He said he believed me, that he would accept the Hokage's offer to help…right? Then I had a dream but then I woke up…and then…another dream…?

It's so noisy outside. I sit up and grab my aching head. The noise…

I stay still and listen. Then I realize the noise is the sound of voices. People are screaming outside. I stand up but I wobble a little. I try to shake off the vertigo. I close my eyes.

Stay still. Relax. I apply my training to ward off this ailing sensation.

Much better.

Then I remember.

I was drugged by my own mother!

The coup!

Konoha!

I run out of my room and find smoke screening the hallway. As I race toward the living room I can feel the heat getting stronger. I hear my mother scream. I run faster.

The wall of the living room that's visible from the hallway is on fire. I get there and find Mother at the other end tightly embracing Sasuke in a protective manner. An Anbu is standing in the middle between us, his back to me and motioning to strike. I charge at full speed. He drops down dead before me then fades away. I know he's not one of my comrades; he belonged to the Root unit.

"Itachi!" My mother cries as she runs to me.

"Nii-chan!" Sasuke smiles at me and joins her, kunai in hand.

His cheeks are slightly singed. That explains the fire. He must've used the fireball jutsu against that ninja. Quick thinking, Sasuke.

My mother is hugging both of us while crying as fire continues to spread to the adjacent wall. Then I suddenly remember. I push my mother gently away from me then head for the door.

"Itachi," I hear my mother call.

"Hide yourselves," I say to her without expression, then I face my brother.

"Sasuke, get her away from here and keep her safe." He nods in understanding.

Chaos greets me outside. People are scrambling in all directions. I spot a Root Anbu as he slashes at a woman carrying an infant. Those of Root who are known to do their dark missions in secret are now carrying out their deeds out in the open.

I harden my heart. After what my mother did and what my father is currently doing, I think I've now resigned myself to the fact that I can't save everyone.

I look above the horizon and see that the smoke is scattered more widely than it had been when I first saw it last night. Black dots are flying through the air in all directions. Up and down. Up and down. Sometimes, the dots clash in mid-air. I can tell they're ninjas in the heat of battle while fire and smoke continue to rise up and engulf the village below.

I focus my attention on what's going on around me. I spot another Anbu coming out to the street in broad daylight hacking at helpless villagers. If these were the Hokage's Anbu, I'd have appealed to them orally, but these are from Root. They will not listen to reason.

I point my finger at the first Anbu who hacked the woman and watch him as he tries to dodge an imaginary flock of crows that turn into shurikens as they fly toward him. He drops to the ground unconscious. I did the same for the second.

They may be ruthless but they're still Konoha citizens. I will not slay anyone if I can help it. Besides, they are under orders from Danzo; they don't know any better.

Two more Anbu come out but when they see me they enter back into the houses. Why do I get the feeling they don't want to engage me in battle? Danzo must have ordered them to kill as many as they can in the quickest possible time. Fighting me would delay their mission.

"Itachi-san!" a woman's voice calls from behind me.

I turn around to see an Anbu behind her and he slashes with incredible speed. Her eyes are locked with mine at the moment the blade cut from her right shoulder down to the side of her left waist. She falls to the ground dead. Just a few days ago I was holding her hand and now…

I feel blood rushing to my head. I release a clone that instantly makes its way to the murderer who's still standing over her body. When the clone reaches him, it explodes blowing him up in pieces taking all of her along.

It's better this way. I don't want to leave her there exposed and cut in two.

Go meet Shisui, my love.

I'll be with you again someday.

**~Fallen~**

I rush to the central town to try and stop my father. I've done all I can to save members of my own clan from Root ninjas. I've had to kill some and incapacitate others. I made sure the few elderly, women and children that survived safely got out of the village. Sasuke and mother were with them. Now it's time to save the other innocents.

Innocents.

I can't help but remember what transpired back there earlier. The two Root Anbu I knocked unconscious with my ephemeral genjutsu were mercilessly beaten by Uchiha children in the middle of the street. When the older women saw them, I had hoped they would stop the activity. Instead they joined in the mauling. I understand how mob mentality can take control of one's senses once it starts but I never imagined witnessing it among women and children. If I had not stopped them, the Anbu would be dead by now, killed by little hands.

Innocents.

A ninja's death is not unusual but to have it happen by a child's hand, completely unaware of how it will affect his future...completely desensitized to cruelty…

I move on.

I spot Hatake Kakashi fighting five clansmen up ahead.

"Stop!" I yell to them.

"Get him, Itachi!" one clansman shouts.

Kakashi has the famous chidori in his palm and it is emitting bolts of electricity from its core.

One ninja makes a motion to blow a fireball at his direction. I stop the fire halfway with my water release jutsu. Good thing I learned this opposite technique early on, not that Kakashi needs my help.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" one of the ninjas asks angrily.

"I knew it, you're a traitor," I hear another say.

"Where's my father?" I demand.

"You better fight with us or you'll regret it!"

It's useless. I turn to Kakashi for the answer.

"He's in front of the headquarters fighting against the Hokage."

I nod and leave the scene. Kakashi can handle my clansmen. I run fast. I hear the sound of screeching electricity behind me but I don't look back. Kakashi must have released his chidori.

I reach the center of the village and can't believe what I've found. The whole area is flattened to the ground as if something that spanned a hundred meters in diameter pounded on it from above. So this is where the first explosion happened. Blackened bodies litter the area, none of them recognizable.

I can't stay. I must hurry. It's getting late!

Every place I pass is littered with dead bodies while those who are still breathing are engaged in battles in every open alley. Summoned animals are included in the fray. From the ninja casualties I've seen so far, I can tell that Konoha's men have gained the edge.

I pass by men fighting in a couple more alleys. In each one, an Uchiha is facing two Konoha ninjas. My clan is definitely losing. I try to brush away my mixed feelings. I can neither be happy nor sad at the lives lost from either side. It's all senseless! Senseless!

Up ahead I see Akimichi Chouza's head above the burning buildings. He has expanded full size and has a wild look on his face. He raises his fist and slams down so hard I feel the earth shake. I hear the commotion from the direction of the headquarters. I'm almost there.

Ninjas start flying through the air. They seem to be fleeing. The Uchihas! They're retreating! Father! What happened to him? Is he dead?

I reach the scene to find him holding somebody in a tight headlock. Ten clansmen are positioned in his defense at the sides and behind him. They're surrounded by Konoha ninjas ready to attack but can't. The Hokage is standing right across from Father and his hostage. I see even the Monkey King has been summoned by Sarutobi and is now standing beside him.

"Father!" I scream.

Two Anbu grab me by the arms. I throw them back.

No one else is making a move against me.

Both sides seem to be in a deadlock.

"Remember this day Sarutobi," my father bellows.

"This is the day the Uchiha Clan is released from Konoha's chains."

He leaps high with his hostage while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"The great House of Uchiha will come again and crush you all down!"

He cuts the hostage's neck and sends him falling 15 feet down then makes his escape along with other clansmen. Everyone left behind seems immobilized with shock. I know they can pursue my father if they so choose but their attention seem to be focused on the ninja that he killed. Sarutobi falls on his knees and pounds his fists on the ground, his head bowed in frustration. My eyes stray to the fallen ninja. His bloodied face made it hard for me to recognize him earlier. I look closer and begin to understand.

The Uchiha coup d'état was a page in Konoha's history to be marked as one of the bloodiest internal conflicts the ninja world has ever seen. Barely eight years after the kyuubi attacked and Konoha was on fire again.

But the Uchihas over-estimated their own strength; Konoha held other noble houses, each with their own unique abilities passed down for generations - The Hyuuga Clan, The Yamanakas, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka and many others banded together and faced the fearsome Uchiha and won, but not without an awful price.

Many talented ninjas died that day, a lot of them I admired. One of them, the one whose death I witnessed, was the last to fall marking the end of the uprising.

But I felt a tinge of envy for those fallen ninjas who defended Konoha with their lives. At least they died with dignity and honor. My clan had completely fallen from grace.

To mask his embarrassment for losing, my father made a bold threat before his retreat. But the threat wasn't completely empty. My Father is a patient man. He will bide his time, recover his strength and definitely strike again with deadlier force and more burning hatred than before.

The House of Uchiha would have been a valuable part of Konoha's defense and growth should they have chosen to live peacefully among the others. The coup dissolved their entire presence in Konoha in one day much like if they were massacred, but with one difference - Instead of just disappearing, the disgraced Uchihas were listed among Konoha's most dangerous enemies.

**~Of Fathers and Sons~**

All is quiet in the Village of Konoha much like how it was the previous evening. People are weeping silently as they gather dead bodies scattered all about. The wounded are being attended to in makeshift shelters since Konoha Hospital was also bombed and now lies in ruins.

There's no time to properly grieve the loss of loved ones yet. Just like the time after Konoha was attacked by the nine-tailed fox, the villagers now have to hold off their sentiments and concentrate on picking up the pieces. Helping others ahead of themselves somehow eases their own burden. That's what I greatly admire with these people. That's the kind of spirit I wanted for my own family.

As for me…

I'm sitting here on one side of my cell in the dungeons of Konoha, contemplating on my next course of action. My arms are separated by chains spread from two corners to prevent me from forming any seals. There's nothing I can do for now but wait.

Danzo openly branded me as one of the rebels and had me arrested after my father's retreat. I let him do so for various reasons. Just an hour ago, Sarutobi came and I asked him to concur Danzo's accusation. It's the only way I can pretend to feel betrayed by Konoha altogether.

As penance for failing in my duty to protect the village I volunteered to live in exile as originally planned. If I can join up with someone like Tobi, I can monitor any threatening activity and hopefully warn Konoha ahead of time. As it stood, I had no home to go back to anyway. There's no reason left to stay.

"That's not true, Itachi," Sarutobi said to me with sincerity. "You will always have a home in Konoha."

I was grateful for those words especially from someone who has suffered a great personal loss above everything else.

"I'm sorry," I said slowly. "for Asuma-san."

I gazed at him as he stood outside my cell. He brought an oil lamp with him that he placed by his feet so that I can make out his face clearly. It seemed to me the Hokage aged ten years in one day. I recalled how he cradled Asuma's body for a brief moment but he let go quickly. Everyone around him was sympathetic but as Hokage, he couldn't openly grieve for just one casualty. He let Asuma be taken away and then proceeded to other tasks at hand.

But I know everyone would have understood if he took more time to be with his son. Sarutobi Asuma came to his aid at the most crucial moment of battle. My father had somehow managed to hold everyone in a powerful genjutsu. Asuma arrived just in time after helping to release the village hostages. His chakra must have been low at that point. He broke the illusion but got too close and became the focus of my father's wrath.

"He got careless," the Hokage lamented. I tried to search for some words of comfort.

"He had to act when he saw you in danger," I said.

Sarutobi sighed weakly and tried to smile but could only contort his face in an awkward way. I heard they were not in speaking terms. I assume it was still the case when he died.

"We had a complicated relationship, my son and I," he said then he paused and looked sympathetically at me. "But not more complicated than what you have with your father, I imagine."

I drop my gaze away from him but didn't reply. Here was a man who can still treat me with kindness after losing his son to my Father who showed no mercy. I felt ashamed.

"He was an unfilial son," Sarutobi said after a moment of silence between us.

"I'm sure he wasn't."

"Of course he was. What can be more unfilial than a son dying ahead of his father?"

I knew it was his way of playing down his grief for Asuma's death, but he couldn't help but reveal his true feelings in the end.

"I would have wanted…" he said almost to himself. "I would have wanted to tell him how proud of him I am."

I bowed my head. I grew up hearing my father tell me how proud of me he was. It was a source of both encouragement and pressure on my part. How I wished I was in Asuma's place at that moment with the Hokage.

"Itachi," he said. "I'm sorry for putting this burden on you."

I shook my head. "You didn't. It's my choice."

He was about to leave when I called to him for a final appeal.

"Sarutobi-sama, please beware of Danzo."

He nodded with his back to me but I knew he understood.

And now, I'm just waiting. I'm waiting for Tobi to come as he surely will.

"_Till we meet again,"_ he said to me the last time.

Come Tobi.

I'm waiting.

**~Disillusionment~**

There's no real light visible in this windowless cell but my eyes have grown accustomed to the dark. If my estimation is correct, a day has already passed since they put me here. I keep my eyes closed, trying to sense any change in the atmosphere. As every second goes by, I try to recall the sensation I felt when Tobi appeared to me by the Naka River. I focus and wait, focus and wait.

He's here.

I feel the air thickening. Security in front of my cell was deliberately slackened by the Hokage for this moment. I keep my eyes closed.

"It's too bad a fair few Uchihas remain alive," I hear Tobi say.

I open my eyes and find him in the middle of my cell. He begins walking around as if surveying the surroundings though it's nothing but solid brick encasement, one side lined with thick black metal bars. He comes closer and inspects my chains.

"I would've wanted the whole clan wiped out and take the whole village with it but I can't say I'm not pleased with the outcome." He breathes down through the hole of his mask and whispers into my ear. "It was beautiful, Itachi."

I know he didn't come here just to mock me. He still wants something. I've been planning for this the whole day. It's my only opportunity to get him on my side. He walks around again, seemingly enjoying the dark scenery.

"The last kill was particularly entertaining, the Hokage's son no less. Leave it to Fugaku to make such a grand exit."

"What do you want, Tobi?"

"I just wanted to see how Konoha's treating its most loyal servant."

I've learned from my mistakes with my father. I'm determined not to let anyone see through me ever again. This will be the last time I display any emotion even if it's all fake. I proceed to perform a very convincing act of disillusionment that I've rehearsed in my head.

"Curse Konoha!" I say through gritted teeth. "I was prepared to kill my own family for them but they still brand me a traitor! I'm done with all of them!"

"It looks like they're the ones done with you, Itachi."

"I was a fool. If I ever get out of here, I will live up to how this ungrateful village sees me."

I yank my chains to stress my anger while saying those words though they're not intended for Konoha. _"Father you fool"_, I wanted to say. _"Curse you Tobi_," I wanted to add.

"I did say your noble intents will destroy you, didn't I?"

I don't reply.

"If you had a chance to do it again, would you have massacred your clan instead?"

"I don't care either way. The clan posed a threat to the village but I don't care for the village anymore. I don't care for my clan either. They're all fools."

"It would've been a pleasure to wipe out the remnants with you."

"Your shallow pleasures astound me, Tobi," I said sarcastically. I will have to stir him away from involving people who cannot fight for themselves.

"You're still naïve Itachi but I like you."

"I don't like _**you**_," I shoot back honestly. Being up front in this regard will increase my credibility. I cannot sound desperate to gain his trust. He must work to gain mine.

"Tell me, Itachi-kun, just how do you plan to get out of here?"

"You're going to help me."

"Am I now?"

"Isn't that why you're here?"

I hear him snicker behind his mask. "I'm still trying to decide on it."

"You must be really lacking in capable ninjas to carry out your dirty work so you're forced to come to me again."

He laughs. "They keep killing each other off, I'm afraid."

"Don't get me wrong," he says. "They're very talented. But I need more people with brains to keep those without in check."

"Can't wait to meet them."

"Oh but I haven't decided if I want you."

"Of course you have," I say confidently. It's time for another bluff.

"I'm the only one who can find my father. You don't know where he took the rest of the clan, do you?"

"Aah, unfortunately no. I wasn't actually here yesterday. I was busy attending to other matters but I got the full report through a reliable…pliable friend."

I knew it. There's no way he wouldn't have taken advantage of the chaos in some way if he was here. He wouldn't have let the Uchiha survivors escape either. I'm getting close.

"I don't know what you're planning Tobi, but I won't be your flunky."

"I'm very aware of that. But now that you've come to your senses, let's just say you might find my vision appealing. It's beautifully called Eye of the Moon."

Eight years have passed since Tobi got me out of Konoha's dungeons. A lot has happened since. I've been trying to track down my Father all these years but he's been fairly cautious which doesn't surprise me. I've had various leads but so far no success. My father waited till I was old enough before leading the clan against Konoha. Sasuke is sixteen now. I have a feeling they will surface again soon.

Tobi once asked if I'd massacre my clan if given a second chance. Sometimes I still think about that moment when I stood on top of a lamppost overlooking our town. I made a decision then and I still stand by it. After all, who in his right mind would kill his own family? Who would be able to live with that on his conscience? I was determined to work for peace through some other way. I was positive that an opportunity would present itself. But it never did.

I waited for a chance to send a message to Sarutobi and tell him what I know of Tobi's plans so far. But it hasn't been easy and it seems I waited too long. Three years ago I learned that the Hokage died fighting Orochimaru. With no other available replacement, Danzo immediately took up the post as the fifth Hokage.

I gaze at the falling rain outside as I sit on a concrete windowsill of a tall tower in this sullen Village of Rain. I'll be leaving in an hour to meet a partner and then head to Iwagakure to hunt down the five-tails.

Hmm, this brings to mind that Konoha has its own jinchuuriki. He'll be about sixteen as well, the same as Sasuke.

I hear varied news of what's happening in the Village and they're not good. Sarutobi was my only link and that link has been severed. He once said I will always have a home there. In my heart I feel it's still true. I wonder what's happening to Konoha.

I continue to gaze outside but I can't see anything but darkness. Darkness and rain. It feels like a storm is coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Chapter 5 ~Guardians of Konoha~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Tobi's plan for world domination has been steadily taking shape. All Itachi could do was watch and unwillingly participate. He deliberately set up various ways to delay Akatsuki activity while being careful not to let Tobi and the members catch on to his subtle maneuverings. To drag the organization's plan on for eight long years is a remarkable feat in itself but he knows he's running out of time. He must find a way to get word to Konoha soon and tell someone about the Eye of the Moon. But how? And who?<p>

Itachi stares far off into the distance from a tower in Amegakure and wonders what has been happening to the village he once called home, but he can only see darkness.

**~Guardians of Konoha~**

In a rundown inn somewhere in the outskirts of Konohagakuren that same night, Ninja Academy instructor Umino Iruka lets jounin Hatake Kakashi in a small room they rented for a secret meeting. Kakashi finds tokubetsu jounin Ebisu already inside. A few minutes later, another jounin Yuhi Kurenai joins them.

"Is there anyone else coming?" Kakashi asks.

"The others are stuck on missions right now," Ebisu replies.

Kakashi turns to Iruka. "What's going on at the Academy?"

"Last week, the Hokage insisted again that we adopt a stricter form of training with the students. All the teachers refused as usual. Somehow, our joint appeal to the elders is the only thing preventing Danzo from pressing us harder."

"Kakashi," Kurenai begins. "Is it true about what happened in Sunagakure?"

"Yes," Kakashi replies simply.

"I guess we're not the only ones having problems," Ebisu says while shaking his head.

"What happened?" Iruka asks. His responsibilities at the academy kept him so busy he fell out of the loop on news outside the country.

"The Sand leaders hired the services of Akatsuki to take their jinchuuriki down," Kakashi informs him.

"Oh," is all Iruka can utter. The news doesn't surprise any of them.

A few years back, Sunagakure's jinchuuriki, Gaara, went on a rampage killing hundreds in one night. He did it again a month ago which finally forced the Sand leaders to hire the notorious Akatsuki to get rid of him. Gaara met a most violent end while the villagers rejoiced at having rid themselves of a psychotic killer, even if they had to pay the Akatsuki mercenaries a fortune to do it. They also had to cede control of the one-tail as part of the deal.

"We have Iruka to thank that Naruto didn't turn out that way," Kurenai says turning her attention to the young instructor.

"Not at all," Iruka says humbly. "Naruto has a strong will. He has his parents' blood in him. I'm thinking that if Gaara had met him, perhaps…"

"Perhaps," Kakashi agrees.

"But there would have been no chance for them to meet," Ebisu says. "If we still had Chuunin exams maybe they could have." The others nod and contemplate on what could have been.

Chuunin exams have not been held in cooperation with other villages for many years now. Distrust among nations worsened after news of the Uchiha Coup spread outside Fire Country. Various speculations circulated on why the Uchihas held an uprising, most of them negatively reflected on Konoha. Other hidden villages began to question their own forts but more so that of their counterparts. As a result, sending delegates outside of their territory became out of the question. Since then, ninjas were promoted according to leaders' prerogative instead of potential clients' choices.

But then none of the five major villages could afford to host the exams anymore even if they wanted to. Endless strife between countries forced each one to focus on fortifying its own defenses instead of hiring ninjas from outside. Foreign clients have become few and far between. Hidden village economies have suffered as a direct result.

The Akatsuki had taken advantage of the animosity and have profited greatly from it. Ōnoki, the Tsuchikage is particularly suspicious of his neighbors. He has hired Akatsuki on more occasions than anyone and he will do it again when opportunity presents itself.

Konoha, and possibly Kumogakure, are probably the only villages that stayed clear of unscrupulous dealings with the infamous organization whose leaders and true purpose are still unknown.

"So what of Naruto?" Ebisu finally asks to break the silence.

"Naruto is doing good," a deep voice from the entrance answers as the screen slides open. "Sorry I'm late. I got held off with some important matters."

"Glad you can make it Jiraiya-san," Ebisu greets him. The others give him a welcoming nod.

"Aaah, I'm hungry. He examines the provision on the tray placed on the floor. "Manju? Is this all there is?" He looks at Iruka who scratches his head. Bean paste bun is all the poor instructor could afford for the meeting.

"Oh that's alright," Jiraiya says giving Iruka a firm pat on the back. "I'm good as long as there's sake."

"We'll only have house tea tonight," Kurenai says firmly. She gives Jiraiya an irritated look and the legendary Sannin member immediately folds.

"Of course," Jiraiya says enthusiastically casting Kurenai a flirtatious wink. "Tea is good too." His weakness for women has not improved one bit.

"Jiraiya-san," Kakashi interrupts and proceeds to the business at hand. "We've been lucky that Danzo allowed you to train Naruto for the past couple of years."

Jiraiya turns serious. "Danzo has no choice. He knows Naruto would be safer with me after we've confirmed that the Akatsuki has been hunting jinchuurikis."

"So how is the boy?" Ebisu asks.

"He's made a lot of progress. He's aware of the situation we're in and has been working hard to improve his technique." Jiraiya's tone trails off a little slower than normal as he says this.

"Why do I get the feeling there's a "but" coming?" Kakashi says.

"But," Jiraiya continues. "He seems to be lacking something."

"Something?" Kurenai asks.

"Hmm…how do I put it?" Jiraiya pauses as he thinks of the right words. "When I was younger, I trained under Sarutobi-sensei with Tsunade and Orochimaru. Somehow, Orochimaru's presence kind of drove me to work harder. I'm thinking Naruto's lacking something or someone to challenge him in that way."

Kakashi considers this a second. "A rival, you mean?"

"Something like that," Jiraiya says.

"Now that you mention it, I did sense the same thing when I was training him," Kakashi says then turns to Iruka. "You were kind of protective of him. How was he as your pupil?"

"I remember him to be quite troublesome," Ebisu says though the question was not for him.

Iruka ignores the comment and tries to recall Naruto as a child.

"He started out trying to get everyone's attention with his antics and he was largely ignored which was partly my fault. But after the incident in the forest -"

"Aah, I remember that. He went to steal items from corpses on a dare," Kakashi said.

"Yes, that one. If it weren't for you, Naruto and I would've probably died, Kakashi-san."

"Nah, I just happened to be passing along."

"I tried my best to spend time with him since. We often talked while eating ramen but I don't recall him mentioning any rivals."

"How about that Kiba kid?" Ebisu asks.

"Kiba got into as much trouble as Naruto as a kid," Kurenai says.

"Yes he did," Iruka confirms. "They fought at times but not enough to consider them as rivals."

"Maybe he needs a rival in love," Jiraiya muses with a grin. Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"What?" Jiraiya asks innocently noticing Kurenai's reaction. The others just look at him though they held back since Jiraiya is much older than they are. They quickly turn serious again knowing they have little time.

"So what's the plan?" Ebisu asks. "Danzo's gearing for an all out war with the other nations."

"We have no clear allies," Iruka laments.

"And we're short on jounins," Kurenai adds.

"Times like these, I do miss the really good ones we lost," Ebisu says.

"We still have a few capable ones," Kakashi assures trying his best to sound positive though the truth in what Ebisu said struck a chord in him. Kurenai's thoughts went to one jounin casualty in particular.

"Even if we don't get along with Root ninjas," Kakashi continues, "I'm pretty sure they'll fight for Konoha with all they've got."

"I fear for the chuunins and genins they'll be leading to battle," Kurenai says. "Danzo's been running this Village like a dictator and those Root Anbu of his will not care how many of our young ninjas gets killed."

"There's no use worrying about it," Kakashi says. "All we can do is train the young ones to be better prepared for what's coming, physically and emotionally."

"Kakashi's right," Jiraiya says after listening the others' concerns. "Although I still deeply regret that I failed to convince Tsunade to accept the post of Hokage. Things would have been easier."

"It's not your fault, Jiraiya-san," Ebisu assures. "But do you have any idea where she might be now?"

"I have some new leads. I'll track her down again once I leave from here."

"Not to be disrespectful but," Iruka began. "Is Tsunade-san really capable of being Hokage? It seems she doesn't care for Konoha at all. She refused to come back three years ago."

"It's complicated," Jiraiya says. "She's been through a lot emotionally. I had a plan then but Danzo and the elders refused to let me take Naruto along. Since the boy's now my apprentice, Danzo can't say no this time."

"Naruto?" Iruka asks wondering what the boy's connection is with the female Sannin member.

"Ah haha," Jiraiya laughs. "Let's just say, I have a hunch Naruto's presence will remind Tsunade of what's important. It's a long shot but I have to give it a try."

"Alright then," Kakashi says. "Iruka, we're counting on you to keep the academy instructors united, not to mention the students. Send word if you face any problems."

Iruka nods. "I'll do my best."

"Kurenai, try to contact the other jounins. We'll meet again in a couple of weeks. Hopefully, Jiraiya-san will be successful in bringing in Tsunade-san. Even if we can't make her Hokage, she might be able to use her influence on Danzo and the Elders."

"Will do," Kurenai replies.

"We're counting on you Jiraiya-san. We can't survive another war if Konoha's people are fighting among themselves," Ebisu says. "Where will you be in the next few days, Kakashi?"

"I'm off to a mission ordered by the Hokage. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With the meeting understood to be over, Kakashi then heads for the exit.

"Be careful on your way out. Root ninjas are everywhere," Iruka reminds him.

"Who would ever think we'd come to a time when we'd have to sneak around in our own village, eh? Don't worry. We're still ninjas. They're no better than we are." With that, Kakashi takes off.

"I'll be going as well then," Kurenai says. Ebisu stands to join her. They both nod to Jiraiya and Iruka then exit.

Iruka will be last to leave as he's the one who made arrangements with the inn. He turns to Jiraiya who he sees swallowing a whole manju while stuffing one in his pocket.

"I have a long journey ahead," Jiraiya explains with his mouth still full as he notices the younger man staring at him. He takes a swig of tea.

Iruka nods with a smile yet he can't help but wonder just how this man became one of the legendary sannin.

**~Team Kakashi: Two Chuunins and a Genin~**

It's a sunny day in Konoha though the weather doesn't reflect the mood of the villagers. Rumors have been spreading that another Shinobi War is about to break. Worried expressions line every adult's face, a common sight when one walks along the street. They've only just crawled out from the long-term effects of two disasters - the Uchiha Coup and Orochimaru's invasion. Konoha Hospital has only recently been completely rebuilt. The last thing they need is another war.

In years past, villagers freely interact with regular ninjas and were able to get some assurances that they will be protected. They also got a clearer view of what's going on outside the country. Since Danzo became Hokage however, the ninjas, if not less friendly, became somewhat more careful in releasing information.

Not that the ninjas are comfortable with the widening gap between them and the people they protect. It's just that a slight word of discontent can earn one a summons from the Hokage. Root ninjas that serve as his eyes and ears often mill about town and indiscriminately report to their master. But aside from Root, some villagers and even some ninjas and Anbu have begun to adhere to the Hokage's principles. Therefore, those that don't agree have no choice but to take extra care. It won't do anyone good to get embroiled unnecessarily in existing political conflicts.

Even the younger ninjas have become accustomed to keeping important discussions in hushed tones whenever they're in public places. At least they are able to keep a friendly and cheerful front among civilians. Dedicated instructors like Iruka have trained them well. Three of those ninjas are sitting by the bar of Ichiraku Ramen Shop at the moment.

"Why?" Ino asks as she digs in her ramen bowl with her chopsticks.

"I don't know," Naruto shrugs. "Ero-sennin said he needs to take me along somewhere by tomorrow."

"But you just got back," Sakura says, obviously disappointed. Naruto shrugs again.

"Someone's gonna be lonely," Ino teases while nudging Sakura with her elbow. Sakura glares at her.

"Huh?" Naruto says giving both girls a confused look.

"Sorry I'm late," a female voice from behind them says. Everyone greets the newcomer.

"Here Tenten, you can have my seat," Ino offers.

"You're going?" Tenten asks.

"Yeah, I'm meeting with Shikamaru and Chouji for yakiniku."

Tenten signals to the shop owner, "Teuchi-san, one ramen and an order of gyouza please," then she turns to her two teammates. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Naruto's going away tomorrow and someone's gonna be lonely," Ino blurts out from behind then hurriedly says, "Later!" before breezing out.

Sakura turns red which Tenten immediately notices. "Wow", she says. "We've been teammates for a while but I guess your best friend really knows you a lot better, huh?"

"Shut up, Ten," Sakura mutters under her breath then gives Naruto a side-glance. The latter is currently busy attacking his ramen.

"I only remember you girls talking about that Sasuke once," Tenten continues, ignoring Sakura's warning.

"Oh please," Sakura rolls her eyes. "That was like when we were nine."

"Uh," Naruto asks absent-mindedly, his attention still on his ramen, "Who's Sasuke again?"

"He was that Uchiha boy we were classmates with, remember?"

"Aah," Naruto says though he clearly doesn't remember. But he does know the name Uchiha and he gives a little snort.

"Haha," Sakura laughs with slight embarrassment. "I know right? Ino and I almost lost our friendship over him, and then the coup happened. Our friendship somehow became stronger after that. I guess some good things can always come out of bad things, eh?"

"I guess so," Naruto says.

"Totally," Tenten adds.

"So why were you late, Ten?" Sakura turns to the other girl in an attempt to change the topic.

"I got an earful again at supplementary training."

"Aw Tenten," is all Sakura can say.

Tenten was supposed to be a year ahead of them but she lagged behind for some reason. When it was time to choose the genin teams, none of the jounins could figure out where she'd be most effective. Kakashi finally volunteered to include her in his team.

"Can't help it," she sighs. "I just can't find anything to motivate me. Maybe I'm not fit to be a ninja after all."

"Don't say that," Sakura says sympathetically. "You've made a lot of progress since we formed our team."

"Yeah right. Is that why I'm the only genin left?"

"Genin, chuunin, jounin, does it matter? Just do your best." Naruto says sincerely.

This coming from Naruto, Tenten somehow feels better. She knows he's had a hard time in the past too. She often heard from her chats with Ino and Sakura that kids were told by their parents to avoid him though they didn't know why. She didn't get to interact with him until later and things were already different than it was.

After the coup, many families lost their homes. Some parents lost their kids and some kids lost their parents. Naruto, being orphaned as a baby, experienced a similar kind of loneliness ahead of many of them and they saw how he did his share to help rebuild the village. Suffering became Konoha's common bond during one of its darkest moments.

At the height of the uprising, Naruto came to the rescue of two younger children. But since Naruto still lacked proper skills, all three were almost killed by Uchiha ninjas if not for Konoha ninjas who came just in time to save them.

But the adults' fear naturally disintegrated when they saw how at such a young age, he'd willingly risk his life for others. It was soon became public knowledge that the kyuubi resided in the young boy but somehow, it didn't matter anymore.

Tenten also knows that Naruto was the only kid who almost didn't graduate from the academy and this is where she identifies with him best.

"I just wish I can figure out what I can be good at," she says aloud with a sigh. Her shoulders slump and she stares straight across from the bar to the counter. But then from the corner of her eye, she catches Naruto about to pick a gyouza from her plate. Very quickly, she grabs a chopstick and flicks it at him.

"Aw!" Naruto winces massaging the back of his right hand now red from the unexpected force of the attack.

"Maybe you have a knack for weapons," he says.

Tenten and Sakura look at him. A light bulb just turned on.

**~ InoShikaChou and…~**

Ino and Chouji arrive at the local yakiniku shop to meet their team leader Shikamaru. They find him doing some paperwork on one table at the farthest corner. "Hey, Shikamaru," Chouji greets him. He merely grunts.

Their families have a long-standing partnership with each other so it is not by mere chance that they were thrown together as a team. Chouji appreciates this more than anyone as he considers Shikamaru his best friend since they were little. But it hasn't been easy for any of them.

Shikamaru spares no time running through their assigned tasks for the next mission.

"Can't we eat first?" Ino protests.

"You work too hard," Chouji adds.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "Fine, eat. But make it quick. I have to run and submit my report to the Hokage in an hour."

Ino and Shikamaru signal to the waiter and place their orders. The food arrives a few minutes later.

"You know, Shikamaru," Chouji begins between bites, "you should really take a break some time."

"And do what?"

"Oh I don't know, like watch the clouds or something."

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"No reason. It's just… well, you used to do it when we were little."

"I don't remember."

"We all need to rest, sometimes."

"There's no time to rest."

Shikamaru gathers his paperwork and stands up. He hands them a sheet of paper.

"Here are your assignments. Just read them. I need to go."

"Shikamaru," Chouji calls as his friend heads for the exit. "Are you happy like that?"

Shikamaru stops and answers with his back to them. "There's no time to be happy." He walks on. But just before he exits the door, he looks back.

"And Chouji, don't stuff yourself too much. You're getting too fat." And he's out.

Ino looks at Chouji. "Why do you let him speak to you like that?"

"He's okay. He's just had a lot on his mind lately. He's a great guy really!"

"He's stuck up more like, just because he became a jounin at age 13."

"That's not it at all. He just had to grow up really fast, that's all. The whole Nara Clan is depending on him, especially after he lost his dad during the Coup."

"I know that but he should really loosen up a bit."

"I guess he can't afford to. He's quite smart you know. The leaders are working him to the bone. I guess I'd be a bit cranky too if I were in his shoes."

"No you won't. You'll always be the nice guy in the team, someone should be. One of these days, I'm gonna knock some sense into that Shikamaru myself."

"Be a little more understanding Ino. You know how it was back then. My dad couldn't stop crying for days when Shikaku-san died. Can you imagine what a man that size looks like when he cries?"

"My dad was sort of the same. He would stare into space for hours at a time. He still does it sometimes."

The waiter approaches their table. "Will you be ordering anything else?"

"No, we're good. We'll get the check," Ino replies.

"Coming right up." The waiter heads for the counter.

Ino whispers to Chouji. "Boy, he sure has thick brows."

"And really round eyes!" Chouji whispers back.

The waiter comes back with the check. Ino can't help but stare at him which makes him blush a little.

"You know," Ino begins, "you kinda remind me of someone."

"I do?" he scratches his head. "Oh, haha, I tried ninja school once. You two are ninjas aren't you? Maybe that's where you've seen me. But that's a long, looong time ago. Haha." His face becomes redder.

"That's right," Ino snaps her fingers. "But you were a year ahead of us, weren't you?"

"I don't know, maybe. But I quit soon afterwards. It was just a dream I had but I learned pretty quickly that I didn't have what it takes to be a ninja. Well, excuse me." He's off before Ino could ask anything else.

"Why do you know him?" Chouji asks while scraping the last bits of meat from the table grill.

"Oh I don't. I've never seen him before. I just recalled something from ninja academy. The way they were talking about this guy with thick brows and round eyes and how he couldn't do any ninjutsu or genjutsu. It became a big joke back then. Didn't you hear about it?"

"No." Chouji watches the waiter as he serves other customers. He smiles a lot and he moves really fast, wiping tables and taking trays. He seems to be very enthusiastic in what he's doing that he reminds Chouji of another ninja who died some years ago. "Gao, Gai, Gan?"

"Huh?" Ino asks.

"Oh, nothing. I was just trying to remember someone's name. Never mind."

"Okay, let's go."

The waiter watches them as they leave. He knew he took a big risk coming to work here in Konoha. Despite everything that's happened, it's always possible that someone will remember him from that time. It was the most embarrassing part of his life. He let himself be swept off by a dream of becoming a ninja and found out in the worst way that some things just aren't meant to be.

Gai-sensei spotted him one day and encouraged him. He got all pumped up and was determined to work his ass off to be a full-fledged ninja.

"_Stick to it Lee! Make me proud! Be everything you can be!"_

But Gai-sensei died when he faced a man called Kimimaro during the Orochimaru invasion.

When school resumed, Lee became more and more the laughing stock because of his lack of ninjutsu skills. No one was there to give him any more encouragement and he finally had to accept the painful truth, so he quit. He bore them no ill-will. It wasn't their fault that he lied to himself. He was sure Gai-sensei meant well but his mentor was no more than a dreamer like he was. He closed his eyes and bowed his head for a few seconds to honor the man he looked up to.

"Gai-sensei, you died valiantly defending Konoha. You gave that Kimimaro serious damage and he died right after you did. I hope you're happy where you are now."

Lee still works out a lot. He's had a proficient handle on taijutsu and he's retained a lot of Gai's extraordinary training so he can still fight even if he isn't a ninja. Konoha's facing hard times and he wants to help in whatever capacity. For this reason he applied as a waiter in this ramen shop to be close by when trouble comes. And it is coming, he's sure of it.

**~The Reluctant Jounin~**

Shikamaru walks along the street feeling bad about snapping at his friend again. Many years ago he wouldn't have dared to say the word 'fat' knowing how Chouji feels about his built. Sometimes he wonders if he does it on purpose to make Chouji dislike him. But then his friend has remained loyal to him even though many times he feels he doesn't deserve it.

Of course he remembers cloud-watching. It was his favorite past time and Chouji often joined him ever since they met. The fact that his friend brought it up earlier stirred something in him so he had to say something nasty to keep himself grounded. There are too many things riding on his shoulders now to go back to the way he was. It still doesn't prevent him from feeling guilty over what he's become.

"I'm sorry dad," he thinks to himself. "I'm afraid I'm not turning out like you at all."

He walks on, reluctantly recalling the darkest memory of his life. His sharp mind and keen analysis figured out early on the logic behind his father's death.

Getting rid of Nara Shikaku was foremost in the Uchiha Coup strategy. Just like if it was a game of shogi, Uchiha Fugaku made sure the major pieces were targeted first. In this case, Shikaku would be considered a general being Konoha's best tactical strategist and one of the famous InoShikaChou team. Top Uchiha ninjas were assigned to corner him even before the village bombing took place.

Shikamaru understands all this but he doesn't actually relate it with shogi. He doesn't play the game. He wasn't aware that his dad played it in the past, often with another well-known Konoha hero, Sarutobi Asuma.

He's pretty much had to shoulder the responsibility of his clan after the coup. While he previously held back his talent to shirk on duties, his father's death drove him to actually work to his real level. His mental skills became more apparent and earned him a lot of attention. The Hokage spotted his potential and immediately promoted him. Often he would be invited for casual meetings as Danzo tried to endorse to him the charms of his vision of Konoha.

But his dad taught him early on to think for himself. He will not be swayed by Danzo's militaristic doctrine. He's had secret communications with Kakashi-sensei and the rest of the underground movement. Chouji and Ino, together with their families, are in on their plans.

He has a special role to play since he's acquired access to Danzo's inner circle. He will have to keep acting like he's in conformity with the Hokage's iron rule for the time being.

"Dad, stay with me."

Halfway through his walk to the headquarters, he spots a commotion up ahead.

"What's going on?" He asks a fellow passerby.

"The Hyuugas. They're at it again," is the reply.

Shikamaru shakes his head. "How troublesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Chapter 6 ~The Destiny of Genius~<strong>

Author's notes:  
>A little change of pace. The mindset of the ninjas here are not completely without basis. Let's just say recent Shippuden filler eps were very informative. ^_^ OOC and yet Not is what I was aiming for. *crosses fingers*<p>

Also, can't be sure who'd win in a match between a non-sick Kimimaro and Gai but I kinda enjoy suggesting the irony since Lee fought Kimimaro in canon. XD

Happy New Year!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Destiny of Genius~<strong>

Shikamaru rushes to the direction of the trouble up ahead. People are doing their best to ignore what's going on yet can't help but turn their heads as they pass. A fair few have stopped to ogle the scene but they know they can't interfere. It involves Hyuuga Neji after all.

"Neji-niisan, please," Hinata begs as she comes between her sister Hanabi and their cousin.

"I told you not to call me niisan," Neji says coldly.

Hanabi gets up from the ground, her hands curled to fists. They passed each other on the street earlier and had another one of their arguments concerning the main and branch families. Neji mocked the sisters about being weak. Hanabi, being more short-tempered than her older sister, retaliated with a physical attack.

Neji enjoys provoking his younger cousin in public. It gives him the opportunity to flaunt his superiority over members of the main family. He has made no secret of his hatred of them. He will forever blame them for his father's death.

"What's with that look, Hanabi-sama?" Neji taunts as he stresses the honorific title that he clearly doesn't take seriously.

Hanabi motions to attack again but is restrained by her sister. Hinata positions herself in front in a fighting stance. Neji moves aggressively forward, the large veins near his eyes clearly bulging from his temples.

Shikamaru drives his shadow at Neji's direction. Neji quickly dodges the incoming assault from behind. He faces the shadow master directly. "What do you think you're doing?" he asks.

"Neji, stop it now," Shikamaru says firmly.

"You know better than to interfere with matters that don't concern you, Shikamaru-san."

Naruto, Sakura and Tenten are running to the scene. They heard the noise from inside Ichiraku Ramen which happens to be nearby.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks.

"I suggest you all mind your own business," Neji says.

"Neji, please stop it," Tenten pleads. This has happened before.

"Don't address me so informally," Neji tells her. "We may have been classmates in the past but right now, you're still just a genin." Then he faces Shikamaru.

"I regard you as an equal, Shikamaru-san. Our genius sets us apart from these people. Such destiny cannot be altered. It will do you good not to associate yourself with those beneath you or they'll get you in trouble."

Shikamaru doesn't reply. He cannot give himself away to someone in close ties with the Hokage. They both lost their fathers early in their lives but their clans' set of codes differ and he can somewhat understand how Neji ended up this way.

"I've got my eye on you," Neji says to him with a sinister grin before walking away. Shikamaru notes the double meaning in those words.

Sakura places a hand on Tenten's shoulder. "Don't mind what he said, Ten. He's a jerk."

"I don't," Tenten replies following Neji with her eyes. She remembers him as always being serious but he's never been as cruel as he is now.

Neji is aware of the uncomfortable side-glances he's getting from all who witnessed the scene. He doesn't care if he's labeled as a bully. He's gotten this far despite the hardships he's had to face. He will not look back.

He walks on wearing his hair straight back in a tight ponytail just like Shikamaru, only his hair is much longer. The Konoha metal band is placed on his left shoulder so as to proudly expose his clear, unmarked forehead.

That's right. He used to wear the band on his forehead to hide the curse mark placed on it by his uncle and main family patriarch Hiashi. It was a mark traditionally carried by branch family members to symbolize that one lives only to serve and protect the main branch. It was a duty he was almost prepared to accept if not for the untimely death of his father who got sacrificed in place of his uncle.

His contempt for the main family grew as the years went by and he swore he would someday be free to avenge his father and lift the branch family from its sorry position. The opportunity presented itself when Orochimaru invaded Konoha barely six months after he graduated from the Academy.

Orochimaru ordered a spy named Kabuto to assess the abilities of the young ninjas of the Leaf and to determine a possible candidate to become his next vessel. It was a complicated task with the absence of Chuunin Exams but Kabuto managed to get a position as an assistant instructor at the Academy. There he was able to monitor the incoming batch of talents.

He quickly zeroed in on two young ninjas because of their remarkable genius-Shikamaru and Neji. However, Shikamaru was immediately ruled out. He was too attached to his family and had too much ties to Konoha. Neji, on the other hand, was visibly nurturing hatred which would make him easier to lure in.

Orochimaru sneaked into the Village with Kabuto's help with the dual intent to get Neji and kill the third Hokage, Sarutobi. He succeeded in the latter but not in the former.

Neji proved to be very adept in the use of his byakugan having acquired it from birth. He was able to avoid Orochimaru's repeated attempts to place the Cursed Seal of Heaven on his neck. Should the attempt have succeeded, the curse would have given Neji a first taste of power that would steadily become addictive and would've driven him to go seek out Orochimaru himself.

But Kabuto had a slight miscalculation aside from Neji's full use of his byakugan. Though his hate for the Main Hyuuga family was great, he had enough loyalty to Konoha to reject Orochimaru's enticements. He helped protect the village from the invasion and he earned quite a reputation afterward. When Danzo became Hokage, Neji was promoted to chuunin and then jounin soon after.

Neji's connection with the current Hokage is closer than anyone realizes apart from his clan. Danzo turned out to be someone with a vast knowledge of curse marks having used it on all his Root Ninjas. He offered to have Neji's brand removed in return for his loyal service to Konoha under his rule. It was an offer Neji found to be too good to resist.

Since then, Neji has defied the conventions of his clan. He doesn't wear their traditional garb and is now more comfortable with the green standard issue. He is loyal to Konoha, this is where his genius has been recognized, but he is determined to always put the Main Hyuuga Family to shame.

**~ An Odd Twist of Fate~**

Back at the scene of the commotion earlier, Shikamaru makes eye contact with Kakashi's team then quietly leaves. Naruto and the others acknowledge without anyone noticing. No one can know that they have a secret connection because of the underground movement.

Naruto then slowly approaches Hinata and Hanabi. "Are you alright?" he asks with concern.

Hinata nods without looking at him. She pulls her shawl over her head then quickly tugs at her sister signaling for them to leave. Hanabi gives a short bow to all of them then follows her older sister who is already hurrying away.

"Uh…" Naruto mumbles but decides it's probably not a good idea to call them back and talk to them at this time.

"Poor Hinata," Sakura says shortly.

"Hmm," Naruto agrees.

"You were classmates with her, right?" Tenten asks.

"We were?" Naruto asks in surprise.

"Yes we were," Sakura says hitting him on the shoulder. But then she understands that while Naruto is an airhead, Hinata isn't actually very memorable. She was timid and quiet the whole time they were in school together. After Orochimaru's invasion, she dropped out of training altogether and mostly just stayed home. This is the one rare time that she's been seen in public.

While Orochimaru and Sarutobi were locked in battle, Konoha ninjas tried their best to destroy the barrier set up by the Sound Four. Meanwhile, Kimimaro and a number of Sound ninjas attacked the village.

Kumogakure received an anonymous tip a few days early that a disturbance in Konoha was about to take place. It was their chance to make a second attempt to acquire the much desired byakugan from the Hyuuga Clan. During the chaos, two of their ninjas succeeded in abducting the Main Family's first born, Hinata. Hiashi managed to save his daughter but only after one of her eyes had already been gouged out.

"It's so sad what happened to her," Tenten says.

"Yeah," Sakura agrees. "She became a complete shut-in because of that incident. She doesn't seem to come out without a shawl over her head."

"But her shawl was off for a minute there. Did you see how she was ready to protect her sister against that Neji? Pretty cool," Naruto says. The two girls nod.

"And even with an eye patch, I thought she was kinda pretty," he adds.

Sakura looks at him. Tenten looks at Sakura. Naruto keeps his eyes on the fleeing Hinata.

"You think maybe I can visit her some time?" Naruto asks.

"I – I have to go," Sakura suddenly says then dashes off.

"Okay," Naruto replies without turning his head.

"Sakura wait," Tenten runs after her friend.

Sakura wipes a tear from her face as she walks away.

"Sakura," Tenten calls softly.

"I'm okay," Sakura says forcing a smile. "I guess some things aren't meant to be."

"Seems you're giving up too easily and you're the one telling me earlier not to."

"I know. It's just that I saw how he looked at her."

"Maybe he just felt sorry for her."

"I've known Naruto a long time. He's not the type to fall for someone out of pity. And you heard what he said about her. I have to admit, Hinata was pretty cool at that moment. I just can't be like that. I'm just a crybaby."

"Aw Sakura, did I just pass on my self-pitying jutsu to you? Snap out of it."

Sakura looks at her friend and gives a little laugh. Tenten giggles. Sakura giggles back.

"Tadaima," Hinata says meekly as she enters her residence followed by Hanabi.

"Okaerinasai, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama," one of their attendants greets them. "Hanabi-sama, how did you get that bruise?" he asks with concern eyeing Hanabi's scraped arm.

"That Ne- " Hanabi starts.

"She tripped on the road on the way home," Hinata cuts in.

Hanabi gives her sister a sharp look. Hinata faces her with pleading eyes. She has entreated her younger sister in the past not to fall into Neji's provocations, telling her that the conflict with the side branch would only worsen with each little spat. Other members of the clan are already on edge because of it.

"I really don't see why we have to hide what happened," Hanabi says once they're left alone.

Their father had completely related to Hinata about Neji's misunderstanding with regard to his father's death. But before he could explain to the young man, Danzo had already inserted his influence on him. By then, any appeal would've only been seen as a desperate act given Neji's growing influence. Hiashi, as the patriarch, was bound by his duty to protect the clan's dignity and this prevented him from reaching out to Neji, especially within such unfavorable conditions.

"Father has enough problems," Hinata tells her sister. "And you should know better than to talk back to Neji-niisan. I already told you it's just a misunderstanding."

Hanabi crosses her arms, scowls then leaves. It's hard to explain such complicated matters to a child. Hinata notes how the young girl, who used to be quite cheerful, had gotten more short-tempered of late.

"It's all my fault," she thinks to herself. "If I wasn't such a weakling, Hanabi wouldn't have to shoulder the burden of being the clan's heir. I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped. I would have been able to help during the invasion and Father would've had a chance to tell Neji-niisan everything. She sighs, gently touching her eye patch.

She recalls the latest incident and regrets her decision to go out today. He saw her. He saw how pathetic she was. He asked if they were alright and she shirked away like the coward that she was. She's pretty sure he doesn't remember her at all. But she will always remember him. He came to her rescue when she was little. He got beat up for it and she felt bad for him then. But now he's the one who felt sorry for her. He's gone much farther than she could ever hope to go. He's become much stronger and has made friends while she remains alone.

She sighs again as she stares out through the open door in front of her. She realizes she won't have the courage to go out again for a long while.

All of a sudden, someone appears in front of the entrance walking from the right side. He has a big smile as he waves at her.

"Hi," he says while scratching his head, his orange suit brightly reflecting the afternoon sun.

**~The Tracking Team~**

Meanwhile, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Tokuma are standing before the Hokage getting ready to relay the result of a one week mission.

"We've found one of Orochimaru's research facilities," Kiba began.

"It's a sort of dungeon filled with creatures or, should I say, humans that seem to have been experimented on in different ways," Tokuma adds.

"That sounds very much like Orochimaru," Danzo says then turns to Shino. "Your insects were able to get in, I presume."

"Yes," Shino says. "The subjects' chakras are mixed with something unusual, like toxic chemicals and it has made them unstable."

"A lot of them were violent inside their cells," Kiba supplies. "It was crazy in there."

"It's run by a woman who seems to be able to detect the presence of different chakras," Tokuma adds. "She sent some wild monsters after us."

"Good thing we were not too far inside so we got away fast," Kiba says. "Shino's bugs didn't make it though." Shino's brow furrowed at the memory.

"Very well," Danzo says. "Submit the location and a detailed description of the facility within two hours."

"Yes sir," they say in unison.

"I bet ya Danzo will send his search and destroy team within the day to blow that place up to smithereens," Kiba whispers once they exit.

"You seem to relish that thought, Kiba," Tokuma says.

"We lost a lot of our dogs during Orochimaru's invasion. I won't stop till I track down the bastard himself."

"But Orochimaru's just one of our problems," Tokuma says. "There's this whole Akatsuki deal. And we haven't gotten along with any of the other four major villages at all. My own clan has a standing rift with Kumogakure. And you know what we heard in that facility, an Uchiha is supposed to be working with Orochimaru."

"Yeah that's bothersome," Kiba says. "Do you think we should include that in the report?"

"Sure," Tokuma says. "But we should let Kakashi-san know as well."

"Shh," Kiba says. "Not here."

"You're right," Tokuma whispers, looking about. While they are obligated to fulfill their missions for the Hokage, they're not exactly happy with how Konoha is being run for the past three years.

Their team is one of the primary units that get hold of crucial information from outside and they make sure it is shared with the underground movement that plans to make changes to the current system. But things are moving at a very slow pace and it seems enemies are about to come at them at any given time.

It does not help that Danzo himself is getting too aggressive with his stance against other countries. To make matters worse, he doesn't seem to realize that Konoha's forces are in disarray.

"So the Uchihas are showing their heads again," Kiba says as they step out of the building. "I can't wait to get my hands on them."

"You're just as bad as the Hokage," Tokuma says in a low voice.

"Don't compare me with that tyrant," Kiba protests.

"Ungh," Akamaru groans behind him.

"What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba asks his faithful canine partner. Tokuma nudges Kiba and subtly points with his eyes.

Behind them a Root Anbu comes out of the building and walks at a steady pace toward them, a mask over his face. He stops when he reaches them.

"The Hokage has ordered a general assembly for tonight," he declares in a dry monotone. He then walks ahead of them to the direction of the public billboard where he will evidently post the same announcement.

"You should really be careful to keep your voice low even outside Kiba," Tokuma says.

"You're one to talk. You were the one blabbering about stuff while we were still in the building," is the retort. But then they both turn their heads toward the Anbu who is still walking at his steady pace.

"Those guys really creep me out," Kiba says. "Think maybe they got chemicals implanted in their brains or something?"

"No, that's just how they're trained," Shino replies.

"Ah Shino, I forgot you're there," Kiba says. Shino doesn't reply.

"I hear those Root Anbu are gonna take charge of some teams if we ever go to war," Tokuma says.

"That's a dreadful thought," Kiba says. "Actually, I was surprised when he spoke to us. I always thought they had their tongues cut out or something."

"That's -"

"Yeah, Shino, I know. That's how they're trained."

Shino furrows his brow. Kiba always cuts him off like that.

"In any case, I hope I don't get assigned under one of those Root Anbu freaks. I'd get killed for sure," Kiba continues.

"Casualties are to be expected when a country is at war," Shino replies simply.

"You really annoy me sometimes, Shino," Kiba says. "The world is in chaos and you're still calm and unaffected as always."

"Why do you think that is?" Shino asks. "It's because insects will survive and adapt no matter the condition of their environment. The same goes for the Aburame Clan."

**~Death of a Snake~**

Far away from Konohagakuren, in a cavern deep within the mountains, a solitary figure lurks along the dark hallway as two men converse in a separate chamber.

The older one coughs uncontrollably while seated in his bed. The younger attends to him with sincere devotion.

"Just a little more time. So close. So close."

"It's too bad we weren't able to acquire the Hyuuga boy but we may have gotten something better."

"Yes, I am satisfied. He has grown remarkably well. His dark heart is my ideal, even better than his older brother's."

"I'm sorry you had to settle with a less than worthy vessel in the meantime."

"Yes, my jutsu was taken from me because of that damn old Sarutobi, and I ended up postponing my reanimation. It was a terrible waste. You have failed me horribly with your bad assessment."

"I am deeply sorry for my mistake. I hope I can one day make amends."

"Yes, I hope so for your sake. But due to a stroke of luck, everything is now set. We're at the final stage of the plan. I will finally be reborn in his body."

"He is quite a character."

"He is the youngest Uchiha to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. The system of acquisition is quite impressive, don't you think?"

"Yes, by killing his friend at the age of ten."

"A friend from his own clan, set up by his own father no doubt."

"His discipline is impeccable."

"And his bloodlust knows no bounds." He coughs again, spitting blood from his mouth.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I feel great. I will have a new body very soon."

More coughing fit occurs.

"It seems you're at your limit. I will have to change to a rank 10 medication or your current body will give in."

The younger man heads for the door. "I will be back shortly."

In his bed, Orochimaru relishes the thought of his rebirth. Three years he has waited. No, much longer than that. Eight years ago, when he was still a member of the Akatsuki, young Itachi joined after breaking out of Konoha's dungeons. He eyed the older Uchiha as his prize but he proved to be too wily for him. Itachi displayed his remarkable ability and Orochimaru lost his left arm in a split second encounter. Itachi's presence forced him to quit the organization. Yet it strengthened his desire to acquire such power.

Then three years ago, the Hyuuga plan turned out to be a fluke. He almost lost all hope until Uchiha Fugaku himself appeared and offered his own son to him. It was too good to be true. The Uchihas have been in hiding for four years after their failed coup d'etat. At the moment of his great need, they came to him seeking an alliance.

"You can train him as you will and then you can have him once we destroy Konoha," Fugaku offered.

He laughs at the memory then gropes at his chest as he feels excruciating pain from within. His body is reacting to the numerous drugs he had injected in it for many years. He experimented with countless humans he had abducted and applied the results on his own body but he also has to pay the price that is bundled with his quest for immortality.

"This pain is worth the greatness I will soon attain." He laughs again. "Ah Fugaku-san," he thought. "I'm afraid I cannot wait till you exact your vengeance on Konoha. I will claim your son now." He laughs and he coughs. "Soon, everything will be mine."

Right then he senses an alien presence outside. He eyes the door from where a sharp white chakra energy pierces like a sword. It stretches straight through the arms he crossed to block the attack.

"I've never seen this kind of chakra nature before," he thought.

"Who's there?" he asks aloud.

A sword slashes at the wooden door multiple times in crisscross motion. The door explodes inward to reveal his prodigy who is also his targeted new vessel.

"I decided I have nothing more to learn from you."

"You ungrateful boy!"

"Keep whining, you snake. It only makes you look more pathetic."

"You really are heartless, aren't you?"

"Don't tell me you're surprised. I did kill everyone on that hill, didn't I?"

"Not one left alive out of hundreds. I was really proud of how far you've gone."

"Your praise doesn't interest me."

"Ah that's right. You've always had only one goal in mind."

"Yes, to kill everyone in Konoha."

"But you won't be able to do it without my help."

"I think you still misunderstand something. My father offered me up for training so I can suck every skill and knowledge out of you but he has given me his orders beforehand. You should have known we will never ally ourselves with anyone, even with a Konoha reject like you."

"Aah, how rude. But then I'm not really surprised."

"Not surprised, huh? You're supposed to be the genius Sannin member. But you turned out to be just a gullible old man. Did you really think my father will sacrifice me to you?"

Orochimaru struggles from the white energy binding his arms but to no avail.

"When you failed to get Itachi, you went to Konoha to go after a Hyuuga, didn't you?" his visitor continues. "But then you failed again. My father figured you were desperate to acquire a blood-line limit. That's when he saw the opportunity for me to get more power."

"So it has finally come to this."

"Your conceit has proven to be your bane. You didn't realize that even the best prodigy is ordinary compared to the Uchiha name."

"Enough! I will claim you now!"

Orochimaru releases his human container and it slumps limply on the bed. He comes out in his true form, a giant white serpent which slithers around the room while its head hovers imposingly near the ceiling.

His foe reveals his own changed form. His face darkens and the gray wing-like protrusion from his back produces multiple talons like that of an eagle. His Mangekyo Sharingan is fully active.

A short while later Kabuto walks along the narrow corridor making his way back to his beloved master, medication in hand.

"We should go on ahead with the Transference Ritual by tonight," he thought. "At this rate, Orochimaru-sama's hanging on only by the sheer power of his will."

Up ahead he notices that the door of his master's chamber had been shattered. He runs forward quickly then spots someone standing still in the middle. He hides by the side of the open entrance. A second later, the battle's victor comes out and walks past him.

"Which one are you?" Kabuto asks as the other is walking away.

"Which one do you think it is?"

Later that night, Uchiha Fugaku waits patiently in his hide-out. He is seated in the middle of a makeshift chamber in seiza position. He has his eyes closed in full meditation.

Eight years. Eight long years of hiding and lurking in filthy caves and trekking along treacherous mountainsides. The older Uchihas have perished in the early years of their struggle. Some of the children have died from hunger. Even some men and women have perished from sickness. But the strong ones survived. That is all that matters.

His son has survived and has become strong to help him in his quest. Even the other children have grown and have been trained to their full potential. The weaker was sacrificed for the stronger. As a result, all existing Uchiha warriors possess the Mangekyo. And now, still with enough number, they are ready to launch a full range attack.

Eight long years he has waited and planned on a flawless strategy. He has managed to gather information from outside and knows the enemy's vulnerability. He will not fail this time.

"Father," he hears a familiar voice speak. "It is done."

"Well done," he says. "You really are my son."

"What is our next move?"

"The time has come, Sasuke. We will head for Konoha and finish what we started."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

A little calm before the storm. Yes, even with Neji turning out the way he did. At least, I didn't kill him which I considered doing. Gosh, what am I saying? LOL! Anyway, I think it turned out better.

Yes, I flipped the unrequited love deal to the opposite direction but I believe it's not at all far-fetched in this alternate world. Agree? Disagree?

Oh and no matter what alternate universe I put Shino in; it seems his personality will remain unchanged. Go figure.

Reg. Death of a Snake, I referenced a lot from Naruto Ship Ep113 and used direct quotes. It'll probably be interesting to re-watch and compare the difference.

I think I've covered everyone right? Nope, just one more…

**Next:** **Chapter 7 ~The Nameless ANBU~**

**But before that, there's a bonus chapter 6.5**


	7. Chapter 6pt5

(This squeezed-in chapter is for a DA friend)

.

.

Chapter 6.5 (Bonus Chapter)

**~Sakura~**

_When did it happen? This feeling..._

_He was just another boy in school. Okay maybe not just another boy. I didn't know it then but he was actually pretty special from the beginning._

_He was an outcast, eager to be noticed. All the other kids either ignored him or made fun. He wanted so badly to make friends and he became an easy target for ridicule because of it. After all, no one takes a kid who tries too hard to fit in very seriously. I should know._

_I should have noticed him then. At nine years old, we already had some things in common. He was ignored, I was bullied. He fought a lot, I cried a lot. They said he had a loud mouth, they said I had a wide forehead._

_But I guess I was too stupid to see the things we shared from the start. I was too self-absorbed in my own misery. Every little thing is serious when you're a young girl._

_Then something happened that changed all our lives. All of a sudden, the class clown was a hero. He didn't actually save anyone at the time. More like, he got saved with two others. But many people witnessed how he rushed to the defense of two younger children and was prepared to lose his life for their sake._

_When we went back to school he looked different to everyone, even to me. He was different and yet he was the same. Maybe that was the beauty of it. He was the same old Naruto -friendly, loud, a little slow in class. But his eyes were always bright. He wore his heart on his sleeve and always spoke his mind. And always, always rushed to defend the weak._

_Before I knew it, I was trying to get his attention. I wanted to be his friend. Yes, just friends._

_So when did it happen? This feeling…_

_It wasn't too hard to become his friend. He was friends with everyone. But because I exerted some effort, we got to be really close. I got to know him better and he got to know me. I was glad that he didn't seem to mind my wide forehead. I didn't mind how he was so obsessed with ramen._

_I would scold him like a mother when he got into trouble with the teachers. I would give him an earful when he didn't do his homework. He would scratch his head and try to appease me with that stupid smile of his. I'd scowl at him and give him a good smack on the shoulder to show my disappointment. And yet somehow, I always ended up doing his written assignments._

_I guess when you're friends with someone, you tend to let small things pass._

_Small things. What did I miss? Perhaps we became too familiar with each other as the years went by. And time sure goes by fast. Before I knew it, I was looking at him differently._

_When did it happen? This feeling…_

_I'm pretty sure it was already there even before we became part of one team. We drove each other to work hard. We became chuunins almost at the same time. We experienced a lot of new things together when we went out on missions._

_Within that period he saved my life more than once. That's when I also found out about the burden he was carrying inside him. I was both awed and confused._

_In the end, my feelings didn't change._

_But it seems the same kind of feeling doesn't exist in him._

_Not for me._

_I guess I felt too comfortable just being with him that I didn't even foresee the possibility_

_That one day, I'll lose his attention to someone else._

_A friend said I gave up too easily, but it wasn't easy at all._

_When I saw how he looked at her, I knew._

_It's the curse of having known him all this time._

_When I recalled her face, I saw it as well._

_Her humility, her courage, her inner grace._

_She was hiding herself and yet her beauty burst out without effort._

_She was indeed beautiful both inside and out._

_I knew then that I was no match._

_When did it happen? This feeling…_

_I guess it doesn't matter._

_I just know that I'll be there for him_

_Whenever he needs me._

_Because I know he'll be there for me._

_It may not be on the same level or for the same reason,_

_But for now, I have to convince myself that it's enough._

_Otherwise, I'll go crazy._

**~Naruto~**

_Her face was all red the whole time I was there._

_Maybe she ate something spicy._

_She passed out more than once too._

_I kinda liked how she said my name._

_"Naruto-kun"_

_Come to think of it, that's all she said._

_I guess she was still embarrassed about what happened with her cousin._

_I told her she was brave standing up to him like that._

_That's when she passed out._

_When she came to, I said she looked pretty with an eye patch._

_She passed out again._

_That's when I figured it out._

_She must be anemic._

_I need to know what food's good for anemia_

_So I can bring some when I see her again_

_Sakura should know._

_Dattebayo!_

.

.

.

Author's note: I know, I'm a bad sadistic person. Gomenasai!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Nameless Anbu~<strong>

Fear and suspicion reached new heights when news of the Uchiha Coup reverberated across international borders. As a result, drastic changes took place everywhere but more so within the Root Foundation. Danzo, even before he became Hokage, demanded that the training of his Root ninjas be swift and more rigid as tension with other nations increased.

The training period was cut down from about six years to only four. There were too many rogue ninjas and outside threats to be eliminated and very little time. Root Anbu were sent on missions as early as the age of 9. Few barely made it back alive. Those that did could hardly be considered human as time passed; their hearts have become as cold and as hard as steel. Their battle-scarred bodies are, or so it seems, immune to pain. Not a flinch, not a groan, they only fight on.

In the early years, there was a light-haired young boy in Root who managed to preserve some of his humanity despite the harsh training. He showed some interest in a younger trainee, a dark-haired one, and so took the initiative to befriend him. The younger would always sit in a corner somewhere and drew as much as he could as time permitted and it amused him. They started to train and go on missions together.

He saw that the little one had talent and he would compliment the artist on his drawings. The dark-haired boy appreciated the older one's interest and so started a picture book with both of them in it. He planned to show it to his friend when he finished. He never got a chance to; training was hard and it became relentless in the succeeding time.

The light-haired boy died a few years later. He was killed by the dark-haired boy's own hand. Such fate was inevitable, it was Root's training system after all. But it didn't matter; he would've only had just another year left to live due to an illness. Because training was hastened, he died in a death-match against his friend instead. The younger boy burned his friend's body afterwards, tossing the unfinished picture book into the pyre, his last bit of emotion burned along with it.

The dark-haired boy is now 17. Tonight, he's standing by the side of Konoha Hall where all the ninjas are gathered for a general assembly. He's leaning against a corner post with his anbu mask on and arms crossed as he listens to a speech being given by his master and 5th Hokage, Danzo.

He's oblivious to the cold stares being given him by regular ninjas who are made to stand there and listen against their will. To them, Root ninjas are nothing more than robots blindly obeying a tyrant's every whim.

In truth though, the young Anbu is exhausted, both physically and mentally, so exhausted that he longs for death. But he cannot die, not unless he is ordered to. The dried blood from his killing missions had crept inside his exposed fingers. It won't come off and it irritated him. He can feel its thickness underneath his fingernails and it distracts him when he paints, not that he has time to anymore. He has seized to do art altogether and uses his brush only to perform his spying missions or to fight in battle.

He's itching for the next action. Fighting takes his mind off the aching muscles and the irritation he feels whenever he stands still like that. He welcomes news of an impending war now being trumpeted by Danzo before him.

War will be his savior. It will grant him the chance to die and finally rest. But if by some cruel twist of fate he survives, he vows he'll find a way to kill Danzo himself. He knows he won't be able to do it and survive. This makes it even more appealing. To his mind, the cursed seal placed on his tongue that binds him to secrecy is a stupid precaution. Who will he tell? No one will believe him. No one will care to listen. But it won't stop him from making a move.

He is not blind to the hatred that abounds within the village. He understands none of the reasoning or philosophies behind them. He just knows that many in the village resent Danzo and them who are from Root. He doesn't care. He just wants to rest.

"Just one more war," he muses to himself as he watches Danzo from where he's standing. "If I ever live through it, you and I, Danzo-sama. I swear I will take you to hell with me and everyone will rejoice for it."

While keeping his eyes on his master, the Anbu feels for his scroll within his pocket. He takes it out then pulls the small brush from inside its core. He slides open the small compartment containing his special ink. He unrolls the scroll only slightly, about 10 inches. He takes his eyes off Danzo and on the scroll's surface he starts to draw slowly, almost with relish, and with more careful precision than he's done in the past.

When he finishes, he gazes at his artwork and manages a small but sincere smile unseen by anyone on account of his mask. Then he turns his gaze back to the man speaking on the podium, a menacing plan brewing in his head.

The drawing is that of two pointed, dagger-shaped truncheons, each with two curved prongs projecting from the handle. With enough skill it can prove not only deadly but cruel, for it allows the user to not merely pierce but bludgeon his target according to his strength. The weapon is called sai. 釵

**~The Gathering Storm~**

Kiba was correct in assuming that Danzo would order the immediate destruction of Orochimaru's discovered facility. A total of no less than four assault units were sent; and within three days, they reached the exact location based on the tracking team's coordinates.

But Danzo is not so rash as to have the place blown up without gathering every valuable asset that can be acquired first. The place was teeming with weapons, research material and something else – the dungeon was abuzz with talk that Orochimaru is dead, supposedly killed by an Uchiha.

"She won't talk," an Anbu reports to Danzo. The woman in charge was taken in after Orochimaru's facility was destroyed.

"Increase the amount of torture," Danzo orders coldly from behind his desk. "We must know where the Uchihas are hiding."

The Anbu known as Tenzou bows his head and is about to leave but hesitates.

"What is it?" Danzo asks impatiently.

"Hokage-sama," Tenzou begins slowly. "If I may suggest bringing in Ibiki-san into the interrogation team."

"Ibiki's too soft. He specializes in mental torture. Physical torment brings faster results."

"But his method had been very effective…in…the past."

"During Sarutobi's term you mean?"

Tenzou tries to think fast. He knows he's now treading dangerous waters with Danzo's testy remark.

"I was merely suggesting an alternative, Hokage-sama," he says carefully. "The prisoner is at her limit. If she dies, we won't have anything to go on." He reads Danzo's reaction then slowly adds, "perhaps we can also call in Yamanaka Inoichi-sa - "

"No, I don't trust Inoichi," the Hokage cuts him.

Danzo considers if he can use Yamanaka Fu instead. But the Root Anbu does not have mind-reading abilities. It may have been a mistake to have gotten overly abrasive with the Yamanaka patriarch.

He looks Tenzou over. It's very rare that an Anbu would openly speak his mind. But then he's not originally one of his own. Sarutobi and his liberal ways! And yet this one may have a point. But a man of his position cannot so easily give in to a subordinate's impetuousness.

"Do another round with the woman, if it still doesn't work, use Ibiki."

"Hai!" Tenzou replies. He is smart enough to figure out that the Hokage merely issued the order to satisfy his own pride. Danzo doesn't need to know that another round of torture can be administered only in pretense. He will call Ibiki-san immediately once the woman recovers a little.

"Kurenai, when will Kakashi be here?" Ebisu asks.

"He's on his way back from his mission but he'll have to report to the Hokage first so it could take some time."

The jounins of Konoha's underground movement are meeting a day earlier than originally planned. News has reached them regarding Orochimaru's death but they also have to discuss new developments based on inside information acquired by Shikamaru.

"So Orochimaru's really dead. At least that's one less problem to worry about," Ebisu says while looking out from the window of his apartment.

"It certainly connects to what Kiba's team told us a few days ago. But it means the Uchihas have really resurfaced. They could prove to be our biggest threat," Kurenai declares.

"Who the biggest threat is doesn't matter at this point," Shikamaru says. "We just received a report that the Tsuchikage is raising his troops. The Hokage immediately assumed Iwagakure is going to attack Konoha."

"That war freak Danzo!" Hagane Kotetsu blurts out while shaking his head. "He's been mincing words with all four Kages for some time. We won't be able to avoid another shinobi war at this point."

Ebisu folds his arms, leans against the window and stares at the darkness outside. "Sometimes I think getting rid of Danzo might have been a good solution," he muses aloud.

The others turn to look at him. It's a dark unspoken thought that all of them entertained at one point or another. But then they also shared a common fear that the action would have only divided Konoha further. As such, it was never raised as an option.

"Even if it was, it's too late to act on it now," Shikamaru says. "The other villages would've jumped at the opportunity at a leaderless Konoha. Besides, a treasonous act like that will have dangerous repercussions."

The others nod in agreement.

"There's another problem," Shikamaru continues. "We learned that the Akatsuki has captured Kirigakure's six-tails jinchuuriki."

"Wasn't he a missing nin?" Kotetsu asks.

"More importantly, how many do they have now?" Kurenai asks in turn.

"Let's see," Ebisu begins. "We know that they have the one-tail from Suna, the two-tails from Kumo, the five-tails from Iwa and the seven-tails from Takigakure."

"Our spies in Iwa just confirmed that the four-tails jinchuuriki has recently gone missing," Shikamaru supplies.

"If Akatsuki has him, that makes six and there's only nine," Ebisu says.

"What the hell are they up to? It's not like they'll be able to control those giant beasts, can they?" Kotetsu wonders aloud.

"And we only accounted for the ones we got intel on. We don't know if they got hold of the three-tails which is out loose somewhere the last time we heard," Shikamaru says.

"If they got that one as well then that leaves just Naruto and the jinchuuriki from Kumogakure," Kurenai adds.

"How did they ever manage to do it and so fast?" Kotetsu asks visibly at a loss.

"Remember when Sunagakure hired them to take their jinchuuriki out? I assume they've been able to amass a great amount of fortune from mercenary jobs like that," Kurenai says.

Shikamaru nods. "As their wealth expanded, so did their influence."

"Naruto's safe with Jiraiya-san for now, at least," Kurenai says.

"Speaking of Jiraiya-san," Ebisu starts while still looking out the window. "I hope he gets back soon with Tsunade-san."

"What if he fails?" Kotetsu asks. It's an outcome they prefer not to happen but they know they have to consider all areas.

"Then we will face a shinobi war under a dangerous leader," Kurenai declares.

"We have to be ready as early as now for that possibility," Shikamaru says. "We must get a complete headcount of all available forces we can trust. I will do my best to influence Danzo to organize the right teams."

"I've asked our trusted chuunins to ready the evacuation route for the villagers. Some are handling the food supply," Kurenai offers. "I can't believe we've finally reached this point."

"Don't worry," Shikamaru says confidently. "This is Konoha. Despite the division that's happened in our ranks, we always fight together as one in the end."

The others agree.

_"I just hope Danzo doesn't do anything reckless,"_ Shikamaru thinks to himself. The others are thinking the same.

**~A Dangerous Weapon~**

A Root Anbu bows before the Hokage upon being summoned to appear before him.

"You have a new mission." Danzo begins. "The Tsuchikage has been openly brandishing war on Konoha. I want you to head over to Iwagakure and assassinate him before his troops move out. You must not fail me."

"Hai!"

Danzo faces the large window of his office and contemplates on his decision. He is sure that Iwagakure will be disabled once Onoki is dead. The head of Stone has been his biggest concern out of the four rival village heads. The Anbu he sent is one of his most cunning weapons. He will confuse the trail and motive for assassination. Besides, Onoki has exchanged barbs with all four villages; Konoha will not immediately be suspected.

As he thinks on this, three animated black snakes made up of ink slither on the floor from behind. They coil up from his feet and quickly bind his arms to his body.

"What is the meaning of this?" a surprised Danzo demands. He manages to turn around while struggling to break free.

The Root Anbu he was speaking to earlier is standing right where he was previously bowing. Danzo assumed he had left after being given his orders.

"Forgive me, Danzo-sama," the Anbu says without emotion, two blunt dagger-like weapons in hand. He removes his mask and says, "I decided I can't wait for the next war."

**oOoOoOo**

"Kakashi-senpai!" an Anbu appears before the jounin on the road while on his way to report to the Hokage.

"Tenzou, what is it?"

"The Hokage is dead!"

**oOoOoOo**

Kakashi and Tenzou arrive at Danzo's office and immediately confer with two Anbu who were first on the scene. The two elders from the Konoha Council Homura and Koharu are also inside. Neji comes rushing in a few minutes later.

A few Root ninjas are gathered in the hallway just outside. One by one they remove their Anbu masks revealing confused faces. They start whispering to each other.

Kakashi scans the body of the ninja who died from a single stab wound to the heart. A pool of his own blood had formed under him. The dark blotch on his shirt marks the spot where a sword pierced him but the spatter of blood on his face, skin and clothing are not his own. What transpired before he fell can easily be determined from the crimson tracks on the floor.

"Who is he?" Kakashi asks.

"There's no way to know. He's from Root. They don't have identities," one Anbu replies.

"How did it happen?" Neji asks, visibly shaken.

"We heard noise from outside, roaring lions," the second Anbu relates. "We rushed over and found him standing in the middle of the room facing the door as if he was expecting us."

"He charged forward with his lions so we neutralized him," the first Anbu adds, still holding his sword with its blade stained with blood.

"Someone must have ordered him to do it." Homura says. His thoughts immediately turn to rival kages.

"Is that possible? Aren't they all loyal to the Hokage?" Kakashi asks.

"We are bound to the Hokage but we have a will of our own," a Root Anbu from behind suddenly declares.

"So he really was ordered by someone." Koharu says.

"It would have been impossible for anyone else to order him apart from Danzo-sama. He definitely acted on his own," the Root Anbu states confidently.

"It's strange," the first Anbu begins. "For someone who managed to kill the Hokage, I recall now that he didn't move fast enough when he came toward us. Maybe he thought his lions would do the job for him."

"His lions are practically harmless," the Root Anbu explains. "Their use is merely diversionary for him. A little apply of force can destroy them."

"So he just pretended to attack to get killed." Kakashi concludes.

The Root Anbu doesn't confirm. He doesn't know how to explain it but he somehow has a feeling that's what the dead Anbu wanted. He longed the same thing for himself for quite some time.

They examine the body again following the direction of his bloody footprints with their eyes. They note that he walked over from behind the Hokage's desk from the right side to the middle of the office. Blood drippings from that point show he stood still on the same place for a moment. A blank open scroll and a brush lay on opposite sides as if he threw them there on purpose. From the center, the distance of the tracks tells them that he ran toward the direction of the door to charge at the two Anbu who came in. That's where he got stabbed through the heart and fell.

"So he was really waiting for someone to come," Neji says after a while.

"He could've easily escaped if he wanted to. The window is right there," Tenzou says, pointing with his head. He notices Kakashi is already walking toward that direction to look at the Hokage's body. They all follow.

Danzo's head and face are bashed in so badly that he's left unrecognizable. The bandage that covers his right eye is fully soaked in red. His upper body from below the shoulder blades down to his mid-waist, however, is relatively clean, as if he was bound by something so tight that it blocked the splattering of blood. But whatever bound him is no longer there.

Kakashi moves closer to better examine the body. He feels something when he touches Danzo's bandaged right arm. He knocks on it with his fist…_"Metal."_

**~The Sixth Hokage~**

It was agreed that Danzo's death would be kept secret until the whole Council is able to convene. The meeting is set up in Konoha Hall three days later. Selected jounins are present including everyone who was at the secret meeting a few days ago. The voices of these jounins were repressed during Danzo's term but the remaining council leaders have no choice but to bring in the few who they know will act unselfishly and according to Konoha's interest.

The long rectangular conference table placed in the center is filled to capacity tonight. The Daimyo and the Clan heads are all seated. Security has been tightened around the area to ensure confidentiality.

"This could not have come at the worst possible time," Koharu laments. "If word gets out that the Hokage is dead, our enemies will come at us all at once."

"Enemies are bound to come at us all at once even if he's alive," Kotetsu whispers sarcastically to Ebisu.

Ebisu doesn't say anything. He was contemplating Danzo's murder during their secret meeting and now that it's happened, he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"We must keep it secret until a new Hokage is appointed," Homura says.

Kurenai communicates to Kakashi with her eyes as if to say, "this may be our chance." Kakashi acknowledges silently.

"Jiraiya-san left us one of his frogs," he informs everyone. "I've already sent a message for him to hurry back with Tsunade-san."

Neji eyes him with suspicion. Danzo once mentioned that there's a conspiracy within the ranks to unseat him.

"Tsunade?" the Daimyo asks.

"Yes, we believe she should be the next Hokage," Kakashi explains to the Feudal Lord. "If Jiraiya-san still can't convince Tsunade-san, he must take up the post himself just so we'd have a leader the other countries will respect."

"Jiraiya had a chance to be Hokage before," Koharu says. "I don't think he'll take the post even now."

"It's odd that you immediately have an alternative so soon after Danzo-sama's death, Kakashi-san," Neji says obviously hinting on an accusation.

"It's not strange at all," Homura tells him. "Jiraiya and Tsunade have long been considered as next in line to be Hokage after the Third's death."

Kakashi's glad that he did not have to be the one to explain this but he feels he cannot simply ignore Neji's accusation.

"If it will help, Neji, you heard the Root Anbu who was at the scene earlier. He explained the whole system they went through in Root. He was confident that it had triggered the assassin's action. The other Root ninjas at the scene confirmed it."

Neji is silenced. Indeed he heard everything and it was convincing. He just doesn't relish the fact that those who defied Danzo would have the opportunity to take power now.

"Neji," Hyuuga Hiashi begins. His nephew eyes him with contempt. "Konoha is on the verge of war. Let us lay down personal grievances and work together for everyone's sake."

Hiashi's tone is kind. He knows Neji feels vulnerable at the moment having relied on the Hokage for protection. This is his chance to reach out to him without putting the clan's name in jeopardy. "Let's talk later. I have an important matter to discuss with you."

"If Tsunade won't come and Jiraiya won't take up the post, who will?" the Daimyo asks ignoring the recent exchange.

"Kakashi," Yamanaka Inoichi begins, "I think you should be Hokage."

"That's right," Akimichi Chouza concurs. "You were trained by the Fourth himself. I'm sure the other countries will respect you just fine."

"Uh," Kakashi says with hesitation. "Let's cross that bridge when we get there. It's probably better to wait for Jirai-"

"I have no problems with Kakashi being Hokage," the Daimyo says quickly.

"Neither do I," Homura adds.

"Yes, Kakashi is a good choice," Koharu chimes in.

The Daimyo is too worried for his own safety and just wants the empty post filled as soon as possible. Both elders feel they need to cover their open support of Danzo all these years. They had purposely turned a blind eye to his methods in Root. Now that it has been exposed, they must quickly find a way to shield their embarrassment. All three leaders survived this long because of their ability to adapt well with the times.

Kakashi is taken aback with the sudden consensus. He looks to his comrades to back him up in the move to wait for Jiraiya but they all just nod at him, seemingly satisfied with the choice.

Right then, an Anbu whispers to one of the elders who, in turn, whispers back. The Anbu disappears and a short while later, the door opens.

"Sorry we're late," Jiraiya says cheerfully as he walks in. Beside him walks Tsunade. Kakashi breathes a sigh of relief.

"Tsunade," Homura exclaims. "We were all pushing Kakashi to be Hokage. So does this mean you will accept the position?"

"No," Tsunade replies simply. "I don't deserve to be Hokage."

Everyone is confused.

"However," she starts again. "I will support the new Hokage and fight for Konoha as I should have done a long time ago."

Jiraiya has a satisfied smile on his face.

"Jiraiya-san," Kakashi says. "This means you'll be Hokage, right?" he asks hopefully.

"Me? Of course not," Jiraiya replies. "Now that we learned that you have been nominated, I will just say that Tsunade and I are at your service."

"That's settled then," the Daimyo says, slamming his hands to the table. "Well I should be going. I shall leave you to decide on other matters."

"That goes for us too," Homura says signaling to Koharu.

The others bow to them as they exit. But inwardly, the clan heads and jounins balk at these shameless politicians who remain unaffected by the death of someone they had backed all these years. Unlike them, at least Danzo was known to act with Konoha's interest at heart.

"They didn't even ask if I'd take the post or not," Kakashi sighs.

"Don't mind them, Kakashi," Ebisu says while putting his arm over Kakashi's shoulder. "You know you're the best man for the job."

Kakashi sighs again. For a second, Ebisu's gesture and his comment reminded him of his friend Gai. He wishes at that moment his departed friend is with him. He sure could use his help in what he's about to face.

The jounins and the clan heads are breathing easier. It seems a heavy load has been lifted from their shoulders. But they know it is only the first step toward change.

"We must proceed with a burial ceremony and then announce that we have a new hokage," Inoichi says.

"How shall we explain Danzo's death?" Chouza asks.

"Heart attack?" Ebisu suggests.

It seemed like a funny remark at first but they realize they can't openly reveal that the Hokage was murdered. They know well the damage such news of internal violence could bring to Konoha's already tattered reputation.

"Before that," Kakashi begins, the responsibility as the new village head finally sinking in. "Let's figure out how we can avert a Shinobi War."

"You can't," they hear someone say from the far end of the hall.

All of them stand and turn their attention to the unknown trespasser. His silhouette beside the large marble post is the only form visible. How did he get passed the tight Anbu security?

Kotetsu immediately jumps out in front of the group. For a split second, he was able to make out two red eyeballs. He swore to avenge the death of his best friend killed during the Uchiha Coup. He charges forward.

The trespasser is no other than Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Chapter 8 ~Homecoming~<strong>

**but before that, another bonus chapter 7.5**


	9. Chapter 7pt5

A mini-prelude to Chapter 8.

Note: For those who don't pay attention to the minor characters Kotetsu and Izumo to even remember-they're the blokes who serve as Tsunade's gophers and are often seen minding Konoha's gate. Izumo is the responsible one and Kotetsu is the slacker. They swore to become jounins together but are, unfortunately, still chuunins at this point. They were also in Asuma and Shikamaru's team when they fought against Hidan and Kakuzu. Remember now?

Weird trivia: Izumo's jutsu is Water Release Starch Syrup Capturing Field. Kotetsu likes to eat raw syrup. O.o

Of course, in this story, Izumo died during the Uchiha Coup and laid-back Kotetsu was finally driven to work harder in order to someday avenge his friend. This bonus chapter is a tribute to their friendship.

Chapter 7.5 (Bonus Chapter#2)

* * *

><p><strong>~The Grudge~<strong>

_I really hate you, Izumo, you know that? You said we'd become jounins together and then you went off and got yourself killed dammit! Some friend you turned out to be!_

_Who was it who first had that dream in the first place? You, that's who. You gave me a hard time when I shirked off my duties. In the end, you're the one who shirked off by dying on me. What kinda effort is that to become a jounin, huh?_

_All that time we were together I've been the useless one. You were always the responsible one, weren't ya? What the hell were you thinking? Why did you get so reckless?_

_Even in school I was labeled as the slacker of the pair. You ignored what they said about how my laziness will brush off on you. Every time I heard things like that, I felt I was dragging you down. But then you were stupid enough to still be my friend. So I guess that's the answer, huh? Stupid Izumo._

_I suppose you're happy where you are, eh? You should be. I suppose there are no bacteria over there, right? You germaphobe!_

_Do you think you're better off than me? Getting a fancy nameplate at Konoha's Shrine of Heroes. Hah! You get your grave swept up and cleaned by children and you don't even have to lift a finger. Big deal._

_Look at me! I'm a jounin now. I'm not the same Kotetsu you knew. I quit being lazy. I practiced hard and you didn't even have to drag my ass to do it like you used to._

_You always told me to have pride in my work. I always thought you were such a nag that you reminded me of my mother. Now look at me! I'm actually a responsible person and it's all your fault. Yeah, your fault, bakayero!_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Here, I brought you flowers. They're actually from my mother. "Why can't you be more like Izumo?" she used to say to me. I didn't mind coz you were my friend and all. And yeah, I was perfectly aware that you were better than me. I preferred it that way. I liked my existence that way. You had to go and change all that. I hate you._

_When you died, she quit nagging. I suppose she didn't have a reason to anymore. I actually started taking work seriously. Well, that was after about a month of drowning in a drunken stupor and cursing at you till I passed out._

_My mother finally hit me on the head, dragged me by the ear and out of the bar. Do you know how embarrassing it was for a grown man to be treated like that in public, and by his own mother?_

_She said I shouldn't take it out on you. She asked me what I thought you'd say in the state I was in. I said, "Izumo will say the same thing 'coz he acts so much like you, mother." She hit me again._

_Yeah, I know I'm still taking it out on you a little. Do you think I can enjoy syrup now without thinking of your jutsu? I'm traumatized for life, man! I loved syrup!_

_When you died, I couldn't accept it. I blamed you for shoving me out of the way when that Uchiha ninja struck. I blamed me for being so clumsy and getting shoved so easily._

_It was supposed to be me, Izumo. Not you. I should have the fancy nameplate at the Shrine. Children should be coming to my grave and sweeping up the place while I do nothing. You should be the one offering flowers. You should be jounin now, not me. You should be the one hating me for leaving you behind. I'm the slacker for crying out loud!_

_If you're in my place, I'm sure you'd be better at being a jounin. I'm doing my best anyway. But deep inside, I'll always be the slacker of the pair._

_I guess what I'm trying really hard to say is…thank you._

_But that doesn't mean I forgive you._

_It's hard enough to live one's own life._

_Because you're gone, I have to live for you too._

_Well then, I guess I'll be back next week._

_Oh by the way, I finally got a girlfriend._

_Bet you're sorry now, huh? Stupid Izumo._

_Gotta surpass you at something some time._

_._

_._

_._

**Continue to Chapter 8**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>~Homecoming~<strong>

"UCHIHA!"

The ninja coming straight at me is screaming my name with an obvious killing intent. Not that I'm surprised. He summons a mace-like weapon halfway. Here it comes.

"I'm gonna kill you Uchiha! Aargh!"

It's useless. Too slow. I had him in a wristlock the second he got close. He struggles underneath my foot while I hold down my sword against his neck. Now for the others.

I caught the end of their conversation. Danzo's dead and Kakashi's the new Hokage. The news lifts up my hope a little. But I have to keep on the defensive as long as they are all threatened by my presence.

I scan the faces of the ninjas lined up a little farther in front of me. Looks like all the clan heads are here along with some very strong jounins I recognize. I see two byakugan users present. And of course, two of the legendary Sannin. This makes it a fool's errand on my part. If they all gang up on me, I'm dead for sure. So I keep my back against the wall to keep from being surrounded.

It's a stroke of luck that this ninja struggling under my grasp can serve as my hostage. At least I know they won't make a move as long as I have this one. Hostages are useless for people like those in Akatsuki. They don't care who dies so nothing gets in their way. It's not the case for those who have ties.

Kakashi had signaled to the others not to make a move and now he's coming forward.

"Uchiha Itachi, right?" he asks slowly. I stare at him, my sharingan on the ready. It's been eight years. I guess I've matured some.

"Kotetsu's best friend was killed during the coup," he explains, obviously referring to my hostage.

"A lot of people got killed during the coup," I say. "If their friends are as emotional and reckless as this one, Konoha is doomed."

Kakashi seems to be analyzing me. The others behind him are doing the same. I'm aware that none of them are to be taken lightly.

"It's very impressive how you managed to get passed the Anbu security," Kakashi finally says.

"I've had a lot of practice," I reply.

"He did escape Konoha Dungeons before," one of the Sannin, Jiraiya says.

"That was different," I say. "Sarutobi-sama set it up."

"Sarutobi?" Jiraiya asks with surprise. Everyone has the same reaction to what I just revealed.

"He loosened security so I can escape to join an enemy as a Konoha spy," I elaborate.

"Who do you think you're fooling? You're an Uchiha," this Kotetsu barks as he tries to break free from my hold. I'm perfectly aware that my claim is hard to believe.

Kakashi raises a palm as if to calm him down. "He didn't join the coup," he declares.

This surprises me. But I should not relax my guard yet. He may just be saying that on account of my having a hostage.

"How do you know?" the head of the Hyuuga Clan asks.

"At that time, he blocked his clansman's attack against me then he asked me where his father was," Kakashi explains then he looks at me and adds, "Remember?"

I do remember now but only vaguely. I had totally forgotten about it. So much had happened that day.

"You were trying to stop your father, weren't you?" he adds.

"But Sarutobi confirmed he was one of the conspirators," Akimichi Chouza says.

"I waited, Itachi," Kakashi says to me. Waited?

"I was convinced you were not part of the coup so I went to Sarutobi and the elders the night before you escaped," he relates. "They insisted that you were, but there was something amiss about it all so I spoke to Sarutobi privately when I got the chance. That was a few days after you were already gone."

Could it be that Sarutobi told him everything?

"So you're saying he really is a Konoha spy?" the other Sannin member Tsunade asks.

Kakashi nods while keeping his eyes on me.

"Why didn't you tell us," a ninja I don't know asks him.

"The more people know about it, the more risky it will be for Itachi, that's what Sarutobi said to me," Kakashi reveals. "I believe he was compelled to tell me because I was the one who directly approached him."

They're all looking at me now with mixed expressions. I'm struggling with mixed feelings as well.

"I waited," Kakashi says again. "Whenever I'm out on missions, I tried to get leads as to your whereabouts but couldn't find any. I figured you would show yourself when you feel it's time."

"Why did you come only now?" the head of the Yamanaka Clan asks me.

"Sarutobi-sama died. He was my only connection. I didn't know who else to trust," I reply honestly.

"Will you trust us?" Kakashi asks.

It's a hard question for me, having trusted no one all these years. But I came here expecting a worse reception. Danzo is dead making my task a little easier. And now I realize Kakashi did actually understand my position that day. I scan their faces again, remembering how honorable they've always seemed to me from when I was still a young ninja. Perhaps I can finally let down my guard. I look down on Kotetsu, considering if I should let him go. Then I look up at Kakashi.

"Kotetsu," Kakashi begins. "Itachi is an ally. Will you spare him your grudge?"

Kotetsu was silent for a moment then I felt his stiffness loosen. I release my hold. He stands up and looks me straight. I let my sharingan dissolve from my eyes. He walks back to the line with the others.

**~Bad Tidings~**

I take a seat at the conference table to where they led me to. Everyone else does the same.

"What did you mean when you said we can't prevent a Shinobi War?" Kakashi asks.

"The organization I'm a part of, the Akatsuki, you've heard of it I assume."

"It's that mercenary group that has been gaining influence everywhere," Jiraiya replies. "So that's what you infiltrated."

"They're not just a mercenary group," I say. "They are determined to take over the world and by the way things are going, they'll succeed."

Jiraiya, along with other older faces, doesn't seem to be surprised at this. "It's obvious they have a reason for gathering jinchuurikis," he says. "Do they really have the ability to harness their power?"

"Yes," I reply. "By tonight, they should have eight."

"What? Eight jinchuurikis?" the jounin Kurenai says in surprise. "You mean they even have the eight-tails?"

"At this very moment, Akatsuki is invading Kumogakure," I tell them. "No village stands a chance if all members of Akatsuki attack all at once. Kumogakure has a strong Raikage and a jinchuuriki that supposedly has complete control of the eight-tails. Akatsuki usually sends out teams of two but this time, they all went there together. They're taking no chances at this point. It just means they're getting close to their goal."

Worry lines everyone's face. I can't blame them. But I did not come just to be the bearer of bad news.

"I'm supposed to spy on the location of your jinchuuriki," I continue. "I saw it as a chance to warn you though I wasn't sure how to do it. I chanced upon your meeting tonight and found out Danzo's dead. It gave me some confidence. So now I'm telling you, you must form an allied force with other nations as soon as possible."

"That's easier said than done," a man I know now as Ebisu says. "We've been at odds with the other villages since the Uchiha Coup and it has gotten worse during Danzo's term." I note that he checked himself at the mention of the coup. I nod to show him that I don't take it personally.

"This is not the time to fight against other countries," I stress. "They will all be affected by what's to come whether they like it not. The animosity is the very reason the Akatsuki has gained ground. It is why they can boldly invade Kumogakure. They know each village is standing on its own without any allies."

They all nod in agreement to what I said. These ninjas before me are more open-minded than I expected. It makes me wish I came back earlier.

"Send a messenger to the kages, offer a peace treaty, do whatever it takes," I plead.

"Is the Akatsuki really that powerful?" Chouza asks.

"Their next destination is Konoha," I say. "They will be led by someone known as Pein. You have to believe me, the only thing you've got going for you is this advance warning. If they invade, it will be far worse than the coup."

"We have another problem," a young shinobi they call Shikamaru says. "it seems the remnants of the Uchiha Clan have resurfaced. Their target will surely be Konoha as well."

"I know," I say. "I've heard about Orochimaru's death though the details are unclear."

"Tenzou, what is it?" Kakashi asks as an Anbu appears before us.

"The prisoner is ready to talk, senpai," he informs. This Anbu doesn't know he's addressing the new Hokage.

"Well then," Kakashi says as he faces me. "I guess we will learn more about the details."

We leave the Clan Heads and the jounins in the conference hall to discuss the problems at hand and to come up with an initial defense plan. Tenzou leads Kakashi and I to the interrogation facility and find the man I remember as Morino Ibiki standing at the entrance.

"Her name is Karin. You can ask her what you want," he says as he opens the door.

"As expected of Ibiki-san," Tenzou says. "I knew physical torture wouldn't get us anywhere."

We enter a narrow windowless room and found a woman seated in the middle. There's a small square table in front of her with empty bowls stacked on top.

"Ibiki, keep the katsudon coming," she shouts as she continues to swallow mouthfuls of fried pork.

"Karin-san," Kakashi begins. "Is it true that the Uchihas killed Orochimaru?"

"Uh-huh," she mutters casually with her mouth full. Her eyeglasses are slightly tilted on the bridge of her nose. Her face and arms have pelt marks that were apparently caused by physical torture, though it looks like they've already begun to heal. She strikes me as a tough woman to have this carefree attitude in front of her captors. I'll let Kakashi handle all the questions.

"Do you know where they are?" he asks.

"How should I know? And it's just a one."

"One what?"

"One Uchiha. Orochimaru took him in some years ago to train him. I think it was a deal they made, y'know? Orochimaru needed a new body to take over and the head of the Uchihas offered up this kid in exchange for aid to attack Konoha. Well something like that."

I count three empty bowls; the one she just finished makes the fourth. Another one is served at once. This makes her happy and puts her in the mood to talk more.

"They thought I couldn't figure it out. But the last time he came to my dungeon, he ordered a deathmatch and took away the survivor. When I saw Orochimaru again, he looked like the guy so I knew he's been taking over new bodies. Even if they didn't tell me anything, I -"

Kakashi and I exchange looks. We don't need to hear what we already know about Orochimaru and his quest for immortality.

"Karin," Kakashi cuts in. "This boy…"

"Oh yeah," Karin says finally getting stirred to the right direction. Suddenly, she looks me over and says, "Now that I think about it, he kinda looks like a younger version of you."

I freeze. It can't be. Not Sasuke.

"Yeah, definitely a younger version but he looked like he had a little more sleep than you."

"Sasuke," I blurt out.

"Ah yeah! Sasuke, that's his name. He's a real cutie," Karin says almost too cheerfully. "But dark, y'know? Definitely dark. I took one look at him and knew immediately that boy is pure evil."

No. Sasuke. The only memory I have of my brother is the cheerful boy of nine. Father you really are a fool. What have you done?

**~Odds and Evens~**

Aside from the identity of Orochimaru's murderer, the only valuable information we got from Karin is that Kabuto visited her facility after his master's death. During the invasion of Konoha, it was already revealed that Kabuto was Orochimaru's loyal assistant. Now that we know he's still alive, he certainly poses as an additional threat.

Kakashi said he needed to show me something at the mortuary so we left Karin under Ibiki's care. He was ordered to extract info that could possibly lead us to Kabuto.

On the way, I told Kakashi that Orochimaru used to be a member of Akatsuki. I also told him about Tobi and explained the details of the Eye of the Moon Plan, at least, from what Tobi trusted me with. I don't think he divulged everything to any of us in Akatsuki. Kakashi absorbed all the information calmly. Even though the future seems dark to me, I somehow feel at ease that this man is Hokage.

Inside the mortuary, I scan over Danzo's body as it is rolled out from a freezer storage. My first thought is _poetic justice_. He trusted his Root Anbu more than anyone. Shisui trusted him. What an ironic end.

"When we found Danzo, his head was bashed in," Kakashi informs me. "We later discovered that a sharingan was implanted in his right eye."

"Yes, it's Shisui's sharingan."

"Uchiha Shisui?"

"Shisui went to him to try and broker peace for the Uchihas but was betrayed. Danzo attacked him with Tobi's help. Shisui escaped but only after one eye had already been extracted."

"I see. I've always wondered why his head was bandaged," he muses. "So Danzo was in league with Tobi?"

"They did not get in touch since as far as I know. I remember Shisui said Tobi would be back for the Sharingan but I think Danzo may have gotten comfortable with having it in possession. Then he became hokage and gained even more confidence to break whatever ties he had with Tobi."

Kakashi points to the location of the stolen eye. "As you can see, the sharingan is severely damaged," he says.

"It's what Shisui would have preferred," I say almost to myself.

My thoughts turn to my old friend. This is not at all how he would've wanted things to turn out._ A peaceful Konoha_, that was his dream. I was determined to make it come true. Somewhere along the way, doubt and confusion ruled over me.

I remember that single leaf that I witnessed falling on Naka River long ago, the one that got swept by the tide up north. I was like that leaf. I let myself be swept away without knowing my destination. I stayed on that aimless course for too long. And now, Konoha's future is bleaker than I could ever imagine.

"Itachi, it's a good thing you came at this time," Kakashi tells me, rousing me from my contemplation.

"If I only knew there were people I could trust, I would have come sooner."

"It can't be helped. I myself should've acted faster that time."

We stay quiet for a brief moment, our eyes fixed on Danzo's corpse. It's amazing what damage can result from one man's good intentions if driven by a misguided set of principles. He was no different from my father, obsessed with control, consumed by the belief that they can decide people's lives so easily, and holding on to the delusion that they're acting for the greater good. Now we who are left behind have to struggle to avert further disaster caused by such inconsiderate minds.

"Listen," I finally break the silence. "I can brief you about each Akatsuki member and it will be up to you to assign ninjas who can take them on."

"That will be very helpful. We can discuss it with Shikamaru later. He's our best strategist."

I know Kakashi is aware of the difficult odds we are facing but I feel I need to make it even clearer.

"Kakashi-san, the thing is one of them is practically immortal. Another one has five replaceable lives so he's just as hard to kill. But the leader, Pein, is even more difficult to figure out. Now that you have two Sannin members with you, it might help but I'm not sure."

"How strong is this Pein?"

"I've been to the Village of Rain where he's based. But no one knows just how powerful he is except, possibly, Tobi."

"Will you go back to Akatsuki?"

"No. Now that we've established contact, I think I'll stay here and do what I can to help. Anyway, I believe Tobi left me out from invading Kumogakure because he was beginning to doubt me. "

"Why then would he allow you to come here?"

"I don't think he sees me as a threat now. He's confident enough that whatever you learn from me won't avert anything. I'm afraid of the same thing."

"Don't lose hope just yet. Konoha's still intact."

"I know and I haven't lost hope. It's just that I fear my clan might attack at the same time. You really must get some help from other villages. And you must protect your jinchuriki to prevent the Eye of the Moon."

"Naruto's not as helpless as you think."

Aah yes, Naruto. That was his name. He used to go to school with Sasuke.

Sasuke…

"Kakashi-san, if they strike all at once, you must fight Akatsuki. I'll handle my clan."

"You don't have to face them alone."

"I know. But you must concentrate your forces on the Akatsuki. If you can spare some ninjas to fight with me, it will help. Maybe around five from the Hyuuga Clan. At least their bloodline limit will enable them to fight at par against the Sharingan."

"We might have something better. Come with me."

The mortuary is located underground. Kakashi leads me above it where Konoha's Research Hall is located. On the way, he relates something very disturbing.

"The Anbu that killed Danzo bludgeoned his body but his arm was unharmed because of metal seal braces that protected it. There were scar tissues just where the arm was attached to his shoulder. It's like it wasn't originally his. In the arm we found ten sharingan eyes."

So that's what happened. Danzo gathered the sharingan of Uchihas killed during the coup and used Shisui's arm to preserve them.

We enter a room that looks like a hospital ward with hospital beds lined up in two rows. On ten of the beds, ten ninjas are recuperating. Their heads are bandaged concealing each of their left eyes.

"As you might have figured out," Kakashi says. "I won't be the only non-Uchiha Sharingan-user anymore."

"So the sharingan from Danzo's arm have been implanted on these ten ninjas."

"We couldn't let those eyes go to waste given the circumstances," Kakashi says. "But since you're here, I'd like to formally ask your permission."

"You don't have to. I think this is the best way. It might even the odds a little."

**~Stand Alone Together~**

Two days pass by quickly. I set to train the ten ninjas to use their Sharingan. I previously met with young Shikamaru and briefed him on the Akatsuki members' abilities. He's now formulating a defense strategy. Tsunade gathered a score of ninjas and is now conducting a crash course on medical jutsu.

Regular Anbu ninjas are helping Root ninjas to assimilate under the new Hokage's leadership. The clan heads have assembled their members and assigned responsibilities as they see fit. Genins have begun preparing villagers for immediate evacuation while Chuunins have been assigned to different duties from handling supplies to practicing battle formations.

Everyone is doing his part. Yes, this is the Konoha I remember.

This morning, just before Jiraiya took Naruto to Mount Myōboku for an emergency training with the toads, I got to meet the young jinchuuriki for the first time. He seemed like a cheerful kid, pretty much how I had hoped Sasuke would grow up to be. It's a very impressive trait, considering how jinchuurikis normally turn out.

There was fierce determination in his eyes but above all, a positive outlook and an obvious love for Konoha. He had a tinge of naiveté and yet the Will of Fire, which I once heard Sarutobi describe with passion, is definitely alive in him.

"Hey Ero-sennin," he called as he ran to us. "Everyone's getting ready to fight. Where are you dragging me off to again?"

Jiraiya was just talking about him with Kakashi and I when he arrived. The casualness by which he addressed his master was interesting.

"Stop complaining. You should be grateful you're getting special training from me at this time," was the equally casual reply. The boy gave him a sour face. They were like brothers with a very wide age gap.

Jiraiya told us that Naruto still lacked something. Kakashi later explained that it had something to do with the absence of a challenge that could come from having a rival. At first, I couldn't relate. Then I remembered that while Shisui was my best friend, he also acted as my standard.

As far as being a ninja was concerned, I considered defeating Shisui in a match one of my main goals. Maybe that was it. I wonder how it would have been if Sasuke was here. Would he have become a good enough rival for Naruto?

I tried hard not to picture my brother how Karin described him.

"The boy is pure evil."

I hope she's wrong.

Kakashi and I watch as Jiraiya and Naruto leave. We still have our eyes on them when he says to me, "everyone more or less knows what he has to do."

"I just hope we have enough time," I say. He acknowledges with a nod.

Just a few days. That's all we need. A week if possible. Any longer will be too much to expect.

"Hokage-sama." an Anbu appears before us and presents three message scrolls. "We just received these."

Kakashi breathes a sigh behind his mask as he reads the scrolls one at a time.

"The Mizukage, the Tsuchikage and the Kazekage accept the offer of a peace treaty but they all refuse an alliance," he tells me.

Fools. If Konoha falls, their villages will be next. But then Danzo had sown enough seeds of distrust which leaves us to expect nothing less than this.

"And Kumogakure?" Kakashi asks the Anbu.

"It's as we feared," the Anbu replies. "Their jinchuriiki has been captured. The Raikage is alive but badly injured. His disposition is pure hate at this point. He ordered his men to attack our messenger. He barely escaped."

Kakashi acknowledges the last piece of news and the Anbu disappears.

"Well then," he begins, trying his best to sound unperturbed in my presence. I don't envy his position at all. "I will send another appeal to the kages and ask for a meeting so I can explain in fuller detail the threats we are all facing. But for now, it looks like we're alone."

I mentally calculate the odds between our preparation and the enemies' appearance. The extraction of the eight-tails should take a few days. It should buy us some time against the Akatsuki. As for the Uchihas, it's hard to tell.

Fighting alone still seems like suicide but we don't have any choice at this point except to fight anyway when the time comes.

It's been four days since my gambled appearance in Konoha. Kakashi comes by my training ground occasionally to help with the ten ninjas. I think he's better fit to teach them how to maximize the use of one-eyed sharingan.

"Concentrate!" I command the two ninjas that have been lagging behind. This is more difficult than I remember. The last time I helped with someone else's training was when Sasuke practiced with kunais. It's like from another world altogether.

An hour of training pass and I spot Kakashi walking toward me. Good. These ninjas can use more tips from him. "Yo!" He greets me. He's probably the most un-kage-like of all the kages here in Konoha and outside.

Apart from Danzo's funeral, Kakashi postponed formal ceremonies including that of his appointment to give priority to the war preparations. Up to this time, he still refuses to wear his kage hat and cloak. "I don't think I'll get used to wearing those," he said.

He proceeds immediately to checking the progress of the sharingan users. I watch him from the sidelines. A moment later, we hear a ninja call from a distance. There is urgency in his voice.

"Hokage-sama!" It's one of the ninjas assigned to patrol Konoha's borders from the northeast, a member of the Hyuuga Clan. "We've spotted something suspicious in the sky. It's coming toward Konoha."

My immediate suspicion is Akatsuki. They shouldn't be done with the extraction yet. But if they're coming from the northeast, then it's from the direction of Kumogakure. It may mean they postponed the extraction and decided to attack Konoha first. Dammit, too early. We're not ready. Or else, maybe it's a messenger from Kumogakure. I hope against hope.

Suddenly, we hear a shrieking laugh coming from the middle of the training ground.

"Eeeyahahahaha!" A figure emerges from the soil; his mud green hair caps his head and provides the only color to his otherwise all-white body. Zetsu! His white half.

"Itachi-kun, you've been a bad boy, haven't you?" Zetsu says, his sharp teeth visible from his wide evil grin. "Guess who's coming!" he says in a sing-song then he sinks back to the ground and disappears.

In the sky about 500 meters away, we spot a white creature flying forward and fast. In just seconds, it's already above us. Suddenly, multiple white objects get released from above its wings.

"What are those?" the ninjas with me ask as the small substances drop halfway down on us.

"Clay bombs!" I shout. "Brace yourselves. It's Deidara!"

* * *

><p>Note: I really thought I'd end with 8 chapters but it's been pushed back one. The next will be the conclusion. Yes, definitely! I think! Later!<p>

**Next: Chapter 9 ~The Offering~ **


	11. Chapter 9

ERRATUM:I slipped. I earlier wrote 11 sharingan eyes but it turns out that included the one on Danzo's eye. It should be only 10 on his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~The Offering~<strong>

Kakashi had signaled to an Anbu to sound the alarms at the moment the ninja guarding the northeast front reported something suspicious was in the sky. The scattered teams will be told to get ready as well.

"Doton users!" he calls to the earth element users among the ten ninjas in the training ground. He signals a command and very quickly they form seals and draw out soil from the ground and send masses at the direction of the miniature clay bombs. Then he yells at me as the masses wrap at each of the bombs.

"Water, Itachi!"

Kakashi and I release our water jutsu and let the liquid seep through the earth enclosures.

"Katsu!" I hear Deidara shout from above to detonate his creations. Each of the enclosed bombs gives a faint pop and mud sprays us below instead of hot explosive debris.

"How dare you interfere with my art, yeah?" Deidara screams angrily from his flying clay bird. He then swoops down on us making the two other persons on board visible from our view.

"You bastards are heavy, yeah!" Deidara says to his two companions as they jump off from the bird to the ground. Kakuzu makes a motion as if to shoo him away. Deidara clicks his tongue in protest but proceeds to fly off somewhere toward the center of the village.

"Woohoo! There should be plenty of blood today! Jashin-sama will be pleased at my offering!" Hidan happily declares, just as blood-thirsty as ever. He swings his scythe as he looks around, tongue wagging at the ninjas present.

Kakuzu takes out his bingo book, flips on it then settles on a page. He looks up and focuses his neon green eyes on Kakashi. "Hatake Kakashi, correct? You will fetch a good price."

We hear the alarms sound to warn everyone. Damn, I hope the villagers get evacuated in time. This is too sudden. Our ninjas are still in training.

Our back-up forces arrive on the scene. I focus my attention on our two challengers. One immortal and one near-immortal, they will not be defeated by sheer numbers. In fact, numbers could prove detrimental.

"Whatever you do, don't let yourselves get a single scrape of your blood on that scythe!" I tell our ninjas.

"You bastard, Itachi! Ruining my fun," Hidan says. "Jashin-sama will see that you get punished!"

I stand in front of Kakashi and take a defensive stance. "Kakashi-san, you can't engage in confrontation. We need the Hokage overseeing everything. You must get yourself to command post."

Kakashi reluctantly agrees. He knows his responsibility as Hokage is bigger than winning a single battle. "I'm leaving this to you, Itachi. Don't get killed." I nod. He takes off.

Kakuzu pockets his bingo book and quickly goes after him. I signal to half of the ninjas present to follow and protect the Hokage. Kakashi's not exactly helpless but we need him more to issue the commands instead of defending himself at this point. And it just gave me an opportunity.

"So it's true," Hidan says. "You're Konoha's lapdog, Itachi-yero! Wha-"

"_What is this? Where am I?"_

"_You're in Jashin's hell, Hidan. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

"_But, but I haven't offered any sacrifices yet."_

"_You don't need to. You've offered enough. You have earned a place here and feel the pain for every blood you've drawn out since you became Jashin's follower."_

"_I will? I have? That makes me so happy. But I want to draw more blood. I want to offer more sacrifice. I know Jashin wants more! I want more!"_

"_You will be the sacrifice from here on end, Hidan. It's what Jashin desires._

I look down on Hidan, lying still on the ground in his catatonic state, his eyes wide, his mind buried within his own special hell. Thin, long and slow slices, here and there, on all parts of his body as it lies prostrate in darkness, unseen by anyone, even him. I can almost hear the screams but Hidan will be the only one to hear them in his head.

Thankfully, while Hidan seems immortal, he's also not that intelligent. I got him locked in genjutsu the moment his eyes caught mine. This is why he was always paired with the more level-headed Kakuzu.

But it seems I was under-estimated. Kakuzu chose to abandon his partner, likely believing Hidan can handle his foes even with me being here. Their recent victories have made them too confident and careless. Or perhaps he forgot that I was here or what I was capable of. Perhaps Kakuzu himself just couldn't fight his own weakness to think clearly. The love of money always leads to unwise decisions.

But the bigger enemy isn't driven by money but by power. Tobi's out there somewhere. We don't have the upper hand at all even with this small victory.

**oOoOoOoOo**

I left orders to hack Hidan to pieces while he's still under a trance. Members of the Nara Clan sent by Shikamaru came to take charge of the body parts to be taken to Nara Forest. "Not in any circumstances are you to bury his body parts together," I reminded. They were to dig up deep trenches in separate areas in the forest where no one can retrieve them. I heard Hidan's severed head cursing at all of us as I left.

I hurry to the direction of the Hokage's building where Kakashi should be headed. If Kakuzu caught up with him, I should reach them in no time. I already told Kakashi about Kakuzu's four extra hearts apart from his own. I'm not too worried.

Boom!

Deidara. I stop in my tracks. Kakashi should be able to handle Kakuzu. I should go where I'm needed. I change my course and head to the center of the village.

**~Wild Things~**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Louder ones! From more than one place! It's not just Deidara creating the explosions. I leap faster. I wish I had Shisui's speed. It feels like I'm too slow. My Tsukuyomi against Hidan earlier depleted my chakra reserve. I was too impatient. Maybe I shouldn't have used something that powerful so early. Dammit, my eyesight's getting blurry again. I have to rest a bit.

I lean against a wall on top of a building's deck and witness hazy smoke as it engulfs Konoha. What's going on? The Barrier Corps was supposed to detect intruders ahead of time. I can make out blurred images of gigantic animals wreaking havoc on the village below. It's Pein. It must be.

"_Itachi, this is Kakashi. Can you hear me?"_

"Yes!" I reply, quite surprised at hearing Kakashi's clear voice in my head. Where is he?

"_I'm talking through Inoichi and Shikamaru's combined telepathic jutsu."_

"I see. Kakuzu?"

"_Neutralized thanks to your tip off. Listen, the Barrier Corps picked up one intruder but it seems more got through. Several attacks were confirmed throughout the village. The Analysis Corps estimates up to three battalions in size, but no one has seen the presence of that many."_

"It must be Pein."

The giant animals continue breaking down buildings from far off. A very long dark creature is slithering through the passages and tearing down structures.

"_I just received another report, two or three strange-looking beings are asking for Naruto's whereabouts. They're wearing black coats with red cloud patterns so definitely Akatsuki. They have piercings on their bodies."_

"Then it really is Pein. But more than one with piercings?"

Damn, I should have spent more time investigating who Pein is. He goes out on missions by himself. I never got to see how he worked. Did he meet up with others apart from the Akatsuki members I know?

If they get Naruto they get all nine. If that happens, there's no hope for us. Only a handful knows where Naruto is but that won't stop them from killing anyone else who doesn't.

"_Is there anything else you know that we can use?"_

I think hard but nothing comes to mind. I already told them about his eye features. Jiraiya said it could be what he called the Rinnegan. He seemed confused when I described what he looked like and looked visibly disturbed when I mentioned Konan. While he didn't tell us anything, he promised to come back as soon as possible. Tsunade said he took charge of three orphans during the Second Shinobi War but she didn't know any other significant details.

"I think you should send a message to Jiraiya-san and ask him to come back. He seems to know something we don't and Pein may be more than we can handle," I finally say to Kakashi.

"_It's important that Naruto completes his training but I will send him a message. For now, we're trying to locate the one summoning those giant beasts. Get ready to fight."_

"I'm always ready."

Kind of. I just need a few minutes. I close my eyes and concentrate.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

I open my eyes again. My vision starts to return slowly. As I regain focus, I realize that the long dark creature I see slithering down there is actually a giant centipede. Not only that, a giant rhinoceros farther off to one side of the village, a bull in the other. And something that's too far for me to identify. They're pulverizing everything in their path. What looks like a giant pre-historic creature is flying above us. Anbu teams are attempting to control them with various pillar enclosures but they keep breaking free.

I leap from the building and make my way to the nearest creature, the centipede. It spots me as I approach; its eyes are like Pein's, light purple with rings around the iris. It raises its body then slams down hard severely damaging the pavement. I leap out of its way then jump on its head. As I hold on to the creature going wild beneath me, I search around for the summoner. Where is he? Where's Pein?

An Anbu gets my attention then signals a location. They found him. Apparently he's at the farthest point where a giant three-headed dog is thrashing a town. I jump high and out of the way as three Anbu attempt another pillar enclosure on the centipede. I can think of one or two techniques I can use to defeat this giant but I can't use up my reserve chakra unnecessarily. I'll have to save it for Pein himself.

I feel my strength level return to its full having refrained from using any ninjutsu so far. I scramble past over damaged streets littered with dead villagers that didn't get evacuated in time.

The giant rhinoceros is in sight within the once lively commercial district but it's not my target. I have to get to the dog where the summoner is. I have to hurry past it. Another Anbu team is trying to subdue the beast. Its eyes are also like Pein's. So he's this powerful! Hurry! Wait, what is that?

People! There's a bunch of them trapped in a dead-end, surrounded by debris comprising large boulders from collapsed buildings. The rhino charges forward with great speed! Anbu chase it as the frightened people scream helplessly. Damn, I can't leave them like this.

_Dusk Crow!_

The black crows fly around the beast relentlessly, blocking its view just twenty meters from the crowd. Genjutsus hardly affect summoned wild animals but if they have Pein's eyes, it may mean he's seeing through them. The illusion might work to distract it without my spending too much chakra.

The beast stops in its tracks, the Anbu catch up and reel it in and it changes direction.

_Katon Great Fireball!_

I blast a hole straight through the blockage at one side then release water to quench the fire.

"Hurry, get out!" I command the frantic crowd. I wait till the last person passes through then I continue on my way. I hope I reach that summoner. Fly!

Then on a narrow alley, I spot something familiar. Black coat, red clouds! Akatsuki! Orange hair and piercings but not the Pein I know. He's taller and has a stocky built. He's holding up a person, a ninja by the neck. A strange machine is in front of them and it looks like it's pulling something from the captive's mouth. I race to them.

_Shadow Clone!_

**~Pressure and Pain~**

My clone reaches him and it proceeds to strike with my sword. He evades my attack but the ninja gets released from his grasp. The ninja drops to the ground, coughs while grabbing his own neck before collapsing to the ground. I try a couple of ninjutsu but my foe's too quick.

"Who are you?" I demand. "Where's Pein?"

"Itachi," he says while he dodges a fireball. "Why are you fighting against me?"

"Where's Pein?" I ask again. I'll save my strength with minor attacks since he's not engaging at all. He only keeps evading. I'll just keep him here till I extract some information.

"I assumed you knew pain but apparently not enough. Not as much as I do."

Is he saying that he is actually Pein?

"Pein?" I ask to make sure.

"This village has greatly benefited from inflicting pain on the world. It must pay."

Suddenly he stops moving. Now's my chance. If I can't get any information, I might as well kill this one.

"Mount Myōboku," he says suddenly as if talking to himself. I freeze. That's where Naruto is. How did he know? I charge forward and slash but only manage to cut one arm. He quickly disappears into thin air. I pound on the ground with frustration. How did he know?

"_Itachi!"_ I hear Kakashi's familiar voice in my head.

"They know!" I say. "They know where Naruto is!"

Me. Kakashi. Tsunade. Shikamaru. Shizune, Jiraiya…who else knew? From who?

"_It's Shizune." _Kakashi informs as if to directly answer my question.

"Shizune?"

"_She was helping out the Cypher Division to analyze one they've captured. But it was a ruse. It suddenly revived and it extracted the knowledge from her brain through a powerful telephatic jutsu. She's dead."_

I look around. The giant creatures have also disappeared. All is quiet.

"They know where Naruto is!" I say again.

"_The Toads are on alert. Hold your ground. We'll keep fighting wherever it takes us."_

I admire Kakashi his calmness at this time. I remind myself that I have to follow his example. I'm not panicking but I remind myself to keep my head straight anyway. Think. There is more than one that has Pein's features. Some created physical damage on the surroundings and some sought out Naruto's location. The first served as diversion, their true goal is the jinchuuriki. Dammit! That's nothing new. We couldn't prevent this any way I look at it.

"_Itachi, a slug will make its way to you."_

"A slug?"

"_Tsunade-san has transferred her chakra to the giant slug Katsuyu which divided into numerous smaller slugs. They're making their way to everyone in the village to heal injuries. It will serve as your protection."_

"I understand."

A couple of slugs appear from one direction. One attaches itself to the ninja that was earlier caught by Pein. Another climbs up to me and settles on my shoulder. It speaks with a soft female voice.

"Itachi-san, you have no major injuries. I'm glad."

"Is there still an Akatsuki present?"

"No, they all seem to have retreated."

"You're in contact with everyone?"

"Yes, everyone I'm adhered to."

I watch the other slug as it heals the collapsed ninja across me. So this is the power of the giant slug Katsuyu by Tsunade-san's summoning. I can feel my own strength reviving. My eyesight too seems clearer than they've ever been.

"How big is the damage?" I ask almost afraid of the answer.

"As you can see, most of the buildings have been ruined. A number of our ninjas are dead, villagers too. But a lot of them still made it to evacuation. Your preparations were not wasted.

"Not wasted, huh?" I didn't even get to engage in a real fight. Was I too careful? I was reserving my full strength for Pein. But at the back of my mind I was also expecting the Uchihas to turn up at any moment and was saving it for them. I should've killed that one Pein that was here at least. Something tells me they will get together and do something terrible.

Were the other Akatsuki here, I wonder. I only saw Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu. Or is Pein truly enough to destroy this village? What now?

My gaze turned to the arm that I severed just two meters away from me. I pick it up and pull out the rod embedded on it. I roll it between my thumb and forefinger. What is this about?

Suddenly I feel it vibrate. The vibration translated into words, words that I can feel and hear in my head.

"_And now this world shall know pain."_

What?

"_Shinra Tensei"_

_FOOM!_

What was that? I feel the earth vibrate, the air too, along with the rest of the surroundings.

"Itachi-san!" Katsuyu yells. I feel her getting bigger and covering my whole body, then my head.

**oOoOoOoOo**

At the last, I saw white from outside. Nothing but white, as Katsuyu covered the rest of me.

**oOoOoOoOo**

No one saw it coming, that great repulsive force that originated from the center of Konoha and expanded a great distance outward. It pushed everything away so easily as if one was simply blowing a single leaf out of the way with one's breath.

When we came to, none of us immediately realized just how vast the destruction was. We were all swept away to the edge of the now almost non-existent village, a deep chasm stretching for miles as if the moon itself landed on Konoha.

If it had not been for Katsuyu who covered as much people as she could, we would have all perished. And then there's Tsunade-sama.

"Is she okay?" I asked Katsuyu when I finally realized what took place.

"She's alive," she replied but there was sadness in her voice. "She's asleep."

Tsunade fell into a coma. She released all her chakra through mitotic regeneration jutsu at that moment in order to absorb the impact that would have otherwise consumed our bodies. Her skin shriveled up like a frail old woman. We're no longer under her protection. She's asleep. She will not witness what will take place next.

**~A World in Pieces~**

I rush through and over the debris by the edge of the chasm trying to find my comrades. Survivors emerge through the rubble, a shrunken slug attached on each of them, but there are also plenty dead.

"Where are they, the Hokage and the others?" I ask Katsuyu, who now only measures no bigger than my hand.

"They got swept across the opposite direction. They're making their way by the edge from their left."

"Good, I'm going by the right. We should meet halfway."

"I have to go back now," Katsuyu says softly, her voice reflecting her fatigue. She is totally drained and will have to return to her own land with no way to come back to us, unless Tsunade-san regains consciousness.

"Thank you," I say, truly grateful for her devoted service. It's been more than enough.

As I continue to rush through the edge, my eyes strain toward the middle of the vast gorge. There's something there but it looks like a mere dot at the moment. A short distance from it, a puff of cloud appears. What looks like three small creatures become visible as the smoke clears out. No, not small creatures. It only looks that way because of the distance. Are those…frogs? It's hard to be sure.

"Itachi!"

Kakashi leaps through the debris and makes his way toward me. I'm glad to see he's safe though gladness doesn't seem to be an appropriate emotion in this situation. There are other ninjas with him, Shikamaru, Inoichi and Hyuuga Neji. I immediately point to the object of my curiosity.

"It's Jiraiya and Naruto with the Toads," Hyuuga informs, his byakugan active. "The one in the middle is an Akatsuki. They seem to be talking."

"Let's go," Kakashi says.

"Hold it right there!" We heard someone demand from behind us. Kisame! Our barriers are down. The rest of Akatsuki can now freely enter the territory.

"Now that's art, yeah!" Deidara declares, marveling at the destruction. "But damn that Pein! If I wasn't close to the edge and airborne, he would've killed me too, that bastard! Look, look, bruises! I got thrown off by the impact, yeah."

"Shut up and get on with it," Kisame says. Deidara curses him then throws molded clay into the air. It expands into a bird and he quickly jumps on its back and flies off, apparently intending to add to the damage.

"I really liked you Itachi. You were pleasant to hang out with unlike that noisy bastard," Kisame says flicking his head toward Deidara. "But you turned out to be a traitor to our cause."

"What cause is that, Kisame? Did you know about this?" I point to the chasm. "Or were you as clueless as I am about Pein?"

His mouth stretches into a broad grin revealing his sharp teeth. His shark eyes are bright and penetrating.

"Who cares about Pein?" He replies. "The Eye of the Moon is all that matters. We're going to nab ourselves our final jinchuuriki."

He rests his oversized sword Samehada on his shoulder. That's right. Kisame was one of Tobi's first recruits and one of his most loyal, lured in by the idea of ultimate control.

We all take our positions but then Morino Ibiki appears before us with a report. "Something's up on the west front that needs your attention. I'll take this one on."

I look at Kakashi who gives me a nod. We take off leaving Neji who chose to fight alongside Ibiki. Shikamaru and Inoichi, who act as Kakashi's invaluable link to the rest of our ninjas, join us.

"You're fighting me Itachi, you bastard!" I hear Kisame shout but Ibiki and Neji should be in his way. He won't be able to go anywhere.

Our heads turn toward the far off center again and can pretty much tell that a battle is ensuing.

"Are you sure Naruto can handle himself?" I ask with apprehension.

"I'm sure," Kakashi answers. His confidence immediately rubs off on me. "Besides, Jiraiya is with him."

**oOoOoOoOo**

We reach the west front and find Kurenai with two ninjas from the Hyuuga Clan. "The speed is unbelievable," one of them says. "They should be here within ten minutes."

True enough, almost at the speed of light, the Uchihas arrive and line up twenty five meters from us. Twenty, thirty, forty men, about half an army unit, but with their ability, their force is more equal to ten battalions. Father is in front and Sasuke beside him.

I don't recognize any of the men behind them. They're all young, possibly around the same age as Sasuke. But one thing is certain; the Mangekyo is present in all of their eyes.

The ten ninjas I was training leap up from opposite directions and stand behind me, all new to using the sharingan but all veterans in battle, capable of more than their adopted techniques. My father scans them one by one and his eyes widen as he realizes what is before him.

"You truly have disgraced yourself, Itachi!" My father declares angrily. "How dare you defile the bodies of our kin and allow their eyes to be used by these lowlifes?"

Twenty from the Hyuuga Clan join our ranks. Kakashi stands beside me.

"Kakashi-san," I say. "Leave this to us. The Hokage -"

"Someone else can take my place as Hokage after this is over," He cuts in. "Where else can my sharingan be of best use if not here? My friend Obito would laugh at me if I back away from this."

I look at him and recognize that firm resolve. I understand. Shikamaru and Inoichi nod to him and take off, ready to fight the other enemies located elsewhere. This is it. We will have no communication with the others from this point. We can only have faith in our comrades. All of them scattered and fighting, ready to die to protect the land and the people they love.

"Listen all," I say to the men behind me. "The Mangekyo is powerful but it drains the user very quickly. Use that knowledge to your advantage."

My father raises his arm and signals to his proud brood. All at once, they form the same seal with their hands and together they unleash the most powerful ninjutsu that the Mangekyo can bestow.

Everyone in our ranks brace himself as we hear the one word chant that will produce the highest form of fire release in existence.

"Amaterasu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Chapter 10 ~True Peace~<strong>

Note: Whaddayaknow! We're gonna have ten chapters after all! Doh!

Gah, almost killed me. Thanks to two good folks at Narutopedia who confirmed that no one apart from Tobi and Konan has seen the other Peins. Otherwise, I'd have been forced to re-write. I obviously borrowed some details of Pein's invasion from canon. Like Itachi said, there's no way to prevent it. Only this time, it happens much earlier and we see it through Itachi's eyes (which improved owing to Katsuyu. Hmm…) XD

**But again, before that, the last bonus Chapter 9.5 ~The Gallant Youth of Konoha~ (Last Spurt!)**


	12. Chapter 9pt5

**.**

**.**

**.**

Scenes before the Final Chapter

a.k.a. Bonus Chapter#3

**~The Gallant Youth of Konoha~**

"Gatsūga!"

Kiba and Akamaru's combined attack spirals through the air and tear at the army of living corpses that have invaded Konoha's territory. The Anbu and several other shinobi are engaged in the same kind of battle all over.

Dozens of the undead began to crop up just a couple of hours after Konoha was reduced to a vast gorge. Sealing teams have been dispatched but they are few in number. Many of them were killed with Shizune within the Cypher Division.

""They're not that many but we can't seem to kill them," Tokuma laments. "We're wasting our chakra like this!"

Kiba and Akamaru both gasp for air as they witness the zombiefied ninjas get up after getting knocked down by the duo's fastest attack.

"The last data we gathered from Karin indicates this is Kabuto's doing. We must find him in order to stop this," Shino says as his insects make its way back to his body.

"Go," An Anbu says to them. "We'll handle this."

"We don't deserve to be called the best tracking team in Konoha if we can't find that bastard. Let's go!" Kiba says.

"Watch out!" a voice from behind yells. The team jump out of the way as a clay bomb explodes right in the middle of where they were. They look up and see Deidara from high above but only the clay bird and his yellow hair make him identifiable from such a distance. He swoops down fast.

"That's just a sample, yeah! Now for a real work of art!" He says with amusement, though no one can hear him so high up. He takes out a batch of clay from the bags under his cloak and proceeds to mold his creation with both hands.

Kiba brushes off the grime that accumulated on his shoulders as a result of the explosion. He gratefully faces the person who warned them. "Hey, thanks!" But then he makes a double take as he realizes the person isn't a shinobi. "Hey! Villagers aren't supposed to be here. Get yourself to the shelter now!" he commands.

"I can fight," Rock Lee shouts back his eyes glued to the descending Deidara from above. He runs forward with amazing speed and then shoots upward like a bullet.

"Whoa!" Tokuma gapes as he gauges the speed and distance of the leap.

Lee meets Deidara halfway and tackles him by the chest which sends both of them flying off higher than the clay bird. As soon as their momentum halts, Lee proceeds to attack in mid-air demonstrating his proficiency in taijutsu.

"Who is that?" Tokuma asks, marveling at the sight.

"He must be a ninja after all," Shino notes.

After a moment of contact, both Lee and the battered Deidara fall straight down as gravity takes hold.

"Guess we can't leave just yet. C'mon!" Kiba says.

Shino sends his insects flying through outstretched arms toward Lee. The swarm forms a kind of basket that cushions his fall just a few inches off the ground.

Tokuma rushes toward Deidara and with his byakugan activated, he identifies the Akatsuki's chakra flow and attacks with the Hyūga Clan's trademark gentle fist. Deidara can't find time to react.

"Let's not take chances with this one, Akamaru", Kiba says. "It's been a while so it should be fun." The pair then transform into the Inuzuka Clan's special combination.

"Double-headed wolf!"

Deidara lies defeated. Anbu take their turn to finish the job.

"That was amazing!" Lee says after Kiba and Akamaru return to normal. "You changed to a giant two-headed dog, didn't you? What an amazing ninjutsu."

"That's wolf! Two-headed wolf." Kiba corrects.

"It still looks like a dog," Shino says.

"Anyway, ninjas are really amazing!" Lee says with enthusiasm.

"You were pretty amazing yourself. You mean you're not a ninja?" Kiba says in surprise.

"No, I'm not."

"Could've fooled us."

Shino pats Kiba on the shoulder. "It's time, Kiba. Kabuto –"

"Ah right! Well then."

Just as the tracking team is about to take off and leave Lee and the others to battle their remaining foes that are in the form of the undead, they all stop and stare at a distance. Something's coming!

"Tenten, hang in there!" Sakura pleads trying desperately to exert as much chakra into the healing jutsu Tsunade-san taught her. Her mind races as she tries to recall every detail from three straight days of training.

Tsunade-shishio said she was a fast learner. But not fast enough. A few more days. No, just a few more hours. Just a few more hours and she would've gotten the hang of it. Why does it have to be now?

"Tenten!"

"It's okay, Sakura," Tenten says weakly. "I just need to rest." She closes her eyes and manages a smile. "I did good, didn't I?"

Sakura's tears stream down her cheeks. Her effort only sealed the wound but the hemorrhaging won't stop internally. The iron sand needles have penetrated her system beyond repair. The poison that lines the needles is spreading fast. "You did good, Ten. You were really good."

"I was, wasn't I?" Tenten coughs and blood trickles from the side of her mouth. "Who knew I had such a knack for weapons, eh?" she says in halted speech.

Sasori's salamander puppet was destroyed when Tenten hit its only vulnerable spot at the side joint of its frill. Her kunai dislodged its seemingly impenetrable iron shield and rendered it defenseless afterwards.

"You were the only one who could do it, Tenten. You were amazing," Sakura said softly.

"It all f-felt s-so n-natural. I-I have to th-thank N-Naru-to some t-time."

"Yeah, you should do that."

"Sakura, watch out!" Ino yells as the wall where Sakura pulled the wounded Tenten melts as if it's merely wax. Sasori's Scorpion puppet shoots a second blast from its flamethrower toward the exposed pair. Sakura grabs Tenten's limp body and leaps out of the way.

Sasori is not pleased. He's feeling vulnerable but not defeated. He's been forced to expose his puppet body when a combination attack these brats called Ino-Shika-Chou formation was launched on him and destroyed his puppet armor Hiruko. The stretched shadow came unexpectedly from a distance when the ninja in a pony tail arrived as he was battling the three young kunoichi and the fat one.

"Shikamaru!" Ino said with relief when their team leader arrived at the crucial moment.

"Now Chouji!" Shikamaru shouted as he exerted all his strength into his shadow bind.

"Grahhhhh! Spiked Bullet Tank!" Chouji wrapped himself with ropes of kunais, expanded into a ball and then rolled with great speed. Hiruko stuggled but the shadow bind was too strong. The midday sun exposed everything and everything, whether it was a wooden plank or a rock, cast a shadow that provided Shikamaru with extra leverage even from a distance.

Chouji's Bullet Tank crashed into Hiruko like a spiked bowling ball and blasted its metal composition into pieces. The impact was so strong that it completely exposed Scorpion, Sasori's final puppet that looked like his younger self.

Shikamaru directed his shadow bind on Scorpion but then a miscalculation took place soon after. Ino performed her mind-transfer jutsu concentrating on Sasori's head. Shikamaru released the bind afterwards trusting that Sasori was under Ino's control. But then Sasori began to move and was keener on his defense. He wouldn't be caught by the moving shadow a second time.

"Nothing's there!" Ino declared when she transferred back to her own body.

"What?" Shikamaru tried to recall the info Itachi provided on Sasori. Did he miss something? Was the puppet being controlled by somebody else?

That's when Sasori stretched out his hand and released the metal melting fire through the tube that ran through his arm.

Sakura lays Tenten's still body on the ground then takes a defensive stance facing Sasori. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji join her.

They witness Sasori take out a scroll from his back, and from a compartment on his right chest more than a hundred chakra strings come out and reach into the scroll. Each of the strings pulls out a puppet wearing a red cloak.

The young ones marvel at the sight of more than a hundred puppets, all moving through a single puppeteer's will. It is a whole company of machines, incapable of feeling pain, against four embattled ninjas.

"You should be proud of yourselves young ones," Sasori begins. "I have brought down an entire nation with these puppets. To make me use them against you now means you have fought well. But unfortunately, this is the end."

"Shikamaru…" Chouji waits for instructions but his best friend remains silent.

Ino and Sakura look at each other and hold hands.

All four of them look on and await their fate.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sasori screams as his puppets get engulfed by something that came from behind - the black flames from the Uchiha Clan's Amaterasu.

**Next:** (seriously) **The Conclusion**

(Just making a few edits, will post very soon)**  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 10

Please keep your seatbelts fastened.

.

.

.

**Chapter 10 (Final)**

**~True Peace~**

The black flames spread throughout the edge of the deep chasm and engulf everything in its path.

Fools! Father, what a fool to use Amaterasu as a first attack! He doesn't care about his own clan at all. He just wants to destroy Konoha. He's gone mad!

It seems Katsuyu has revived my eyesight to the level prior to my acquiring the Mangekyo. I feel I can use my dojutsu to its full to stop the black flames, but it will render me useless for a time.

No, I'll let the fire be for now. The villagers are safe in the evacuation shelters. Our ninjas can dodge the flames. The fire will flatten this whole region but as long as Konoha's people live, Konoha will remain. I must fight to protect that.

More ninjas arrive to join our ranks. We have now slightly outnumbered the Uchihas but their combined strength is still superior to my estimation. But then releasing Amaterasu would have surely lessened their strength. We have a chance.

And so it begins: A battle between a force of mostly fire and powerful genjutsu against a mix of techniques from our side. Ninjas fly in all directions and clash in mid-air, reminiscent of the scene during the Uchiha Coup of long ago.

Father and Sasuke remain where they are, seemingly content at watching their kin do the work for them. By the looks of it, they're saving their strength to exact the final blow. As calculating as ever, my father. I make my way straight to them, fighting off those that get in my way. I spot Kakashi and note that he is doing the same.

Suddenly, Father and Sasuke, likely figuring out our intent, leave the scene. By the direction of their flickered departure, I can tell that they're headed to the center of the chasm where the battle against Pein is taking place. Kakashi and I exchange looks and rush to the same direction.

The battlers run, leap, fight and a lot of them eventually find themselves within the gorge as the black flames continue to circle the edges.

One strike, two strikes. I witness a Konoha shinobi fall here, an Uchiha shinobi falls there. Just as senseless as ever, this conflict with my clan. More of Konoha's ninjas join the fray and the combatants now number two against one in our favor. This is Konoha. Its people will defend it to the death. You've miscalculated again, Father.

My eyes stray to the center and find a strange orange glow emanating from a creature that seems to have seven tails protruding from it. Naruto? Has he lost control of the Nine Tails? I can make out Jiraiya's white hair and can tell that he's lying face down on the ground just beside the orange beast. He must be dead. Pein is still in the center and it looks like Tobi is there as well.

_Our enemy is right there!_ I want to shout to all the battling shinobi around me but I know no one will listen. Kakashi catches up with my father and is now locked in battle. I go after Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I shout and leap in front of him. Our eyes meet and thus an eternity of mind-bending illusions begin to take place.

**oOoOoOoOo**

I don't know how long we stood there. I killed him, he killed me, over and over.

_You've gotten really strong, Sasuke._

_And you're still as pathetic as ever, Itachi._

Is there even a slight chance that I can reach out to him? To that little boy who once followed me around with a happy smile on his face?

_Konoha was your home. Didn't you ever think to find out the real source of your hatred?_

_Like I said, you're just as pathetic as ever._

Apparently not. My father's beliefs are fully ingrained in his heart. His unquestioning mind will not see reason. No one can reach him.

**oOoOoOoOo**

After an unknown length of time, we break free from our common trance just as heavy screeching gets our attention. We face the direction of the sound and see Kakashi holding a glowing ball in his hand, lightning emanates from its core. He strikes from behind and his hand goes straight through my father's chest.

"Father!" Sasuke screams. He charges toward Kakashi, his eyes aflame with wrath. He activates Susanoo with his sharingan!

The demonic appearance of Susanoo reflects the amount of hatred that controls it. Its horns protrude upward and its menacing grin is enhanced by its sharp teeth. Sasuke has developed it to its complete form. Kakashi won't be able to fight that. I have to stop it. Ten Uchiha Shinobi immediately get in my way.

Not once! Not once before or after Shisui's death have I shed Uchiha blood, not even during the coup. They leave me no choice. I psyche myself up for the task. I don't know any of these men nor do they know me. My blood relation is meaningless.

Katsuyu revived my strength and my eyesight. I get to maximize the use of my Sharingan without hesitation. I bind them in illusion and I strike. I activate my own Susanoo and slash at my foes with the Sword of Totsuka.

All ten, dead by my hand. The remnants are neutralized by combined strength of the ten one-eyed sharingan users and with help from other valiant fighters of Konoha. No Uchiha remains except Sasuke and I.

I withdraw Susanoo and collapse on the ground. Even with my eyesight revived, its use still requires a tremendous amount of chakra. The life force it absorbs from its user cannot be regained.

Not far ahead, just a short distance from the center in the opposite direction where Naruto is, I see Kakashi fall under the powerful impact of the sword wielded by Sasuke's version of Susanoo. I couldn't get to him on time. Sasuke looks up at me, still with seething hatred burning in his eyes. He plunges his own sword downward through Kakashi's body.

Then, with Susanoo still active, he shoots chakra arrows at the ninjas surrounding him and farther out. His aim doesn't fail and I witness one shinobi fall after the other. I can't believe Sasuke's able to sustain the spectral being for this long while my use of Susanoo drained mine! Where is his strength coming from? Is it all from his hatred?

"Do you think it's over, Itachi?" He bellows at me. "I'll show you how it ends!" He shoots upward and disappears out of my sight.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The seven orange tails that emanated from Naruto grew to eight as the battle around him was taking place. The tailed beast wreaked its own havoc and damaged the already battered landscape around it. But then the tails began to disappear one by one. By the time Kakashi fell, Naruto was back to his normal appearance.

Just like Sasuke's Susanoo, the tailed beasts gain control when their human containers' become engulfed with hate. This proves to me just how strong Naruto's will is, to overcome his own emotion despite his master Jiraiya lying dead before him and his sensei Kakashi also dead not farther off.

"True peace can never be achieved by hatred, because that monstrous hatred will only give rise to a new pain,* that's what my father told me." I hear him say. Those words fill me with admiration.

Naruto.

I struggle to get up and make my way to him to aid in his defense.

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke descends behind Naruto.

"Who ever said this world needed true peace?"

Once again he activates Susanoo and its sword strikes the jinchuuriki with lightning speed.

"Noooooo!" I hear my own voice scream.

My world seems to be spinning. Sasuke's laughter echoes in my head. He leaps again and makes his way to the other side of me where many of Konoha's ninjas lie dead.

"It's been a pleasure, Itachi," Tobi says with a bow. He picks up the unconscious and fatally wounded Naruto and he disappears to a far off place where the extraction of the Nine-tails will be performed. Pein joins him.

They now have all nine jinchurikis. Their mission here is finished. Naruto has been captured and I'm too weak to get him back. All that is left of him is his headband that came loose and fell to the ground when Sasuke struck him.

The Ten-tails, the ancient primordial demon, will soon be revived. Tobi will be able to finally cast his Sharingan on the moon with its reflection and create the infinite Tsukuyomi, subjecting the world under his complete control. It's over.

**~Blood Brothers~**

"Hahahahaha!" Sasuke's deranged laughter resonates throughout the wasteland that was once the great village of Konoha.

"Do you know what you've done?" I scream to him anguish.

"I know very well what I've done," he says happily. "I've exacted revenge on Senju's lineage."

"You just helped the Akatsuki capture the Nine-tails jinchuuriki!"

"I fed scraps to the dogs and they came scrambling for it under my feet."

"To what end? What use is your revenge?"

"The Uchiha name will be renowned and feared throughout the entire world!"

"The Uchiha name? There's no Uchiha left but the two of us and soon there will be none!"

Sasuke laughs again. "The two of us? You were never an Uchiha. There's just me now. I will form the new generation and the world will tremble and fear!" He laughs louder as he slashes at the corpses beneath him.

"See these, Itachi?" he says pointing at his eyes. "I awakened the Mangekyo when I was ten years old. I've surpassed you a long time ago. I am the one and only rightful Uchiha heir."

"It just means you shed a clansman's blood at ten. Your hands were tainted by violence that early."

"You're one to talk. You yourself possess the Mangekyo. Are you saying someone offered it to you freely?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"You liar! You've always been a liar. I can't waste any more time with you. I have to finish off Konoha's remaining survivors. They should be hiding in the mountains, correct? Father told me about the evacuation shelters. Not one should be left."

He continues to slash at the corpses, spraying more blood on the already crimson ground as he walks away. Then he stops and speaks with his back to me.

"This Tobi who has taken the tailed beasts," he says coolly. "I look forward to snatching the Ten-tails from him." He looks back at me with a malicious grin on his lips. "_**I**_will be the one to cast its shadow on the moon with my eye. It is to me that the world will bow down to and obey." He walks on.

Sasuke…

_That boy is pure evil! _That's what I was told. I didn't want to believe it but the proof is right before me. I realize I have to end it. Konoha's survivors will be under the infinite tsukuyomi along with everyone throughout the world. Whether it be Tobi's or Sasuke's makes no difference. I have nothing left to fight for, nothing left to protect…except him. He's my responsibility.

"Sasuke!" I scream.

He ignores me and walks on.

"How's your eyesight, Sasuke?"

He stops and slowly turns his head to me, his eyes narrowed, his sharingan is absent but filled with red hatred.

"If you awakened the Mangekyo at ten years old then you should be suffering from its side-effects by now just as I am."

"Shut up!"

"How much have you used it since then? The more you use it, the faster the deterioration. Father should have told you that before he made you get it that early."

"I can see fine."

"Then fight me."

"I will but not now. You're not worth fighting at the moment anymore, Itachi. I don't waste my time with weaklings."

A lousy excuse. He's not eager to fight because his chakra reserve is depleted from using Susanoo. He wouldn't let the opportunity pass to kill me right here and now if he has enough strength left. He's not as willing to risk it as I am. He turns his back on me again and continues to walk away.

I remove my head protector with the leaf symbol slashed out in the middle and I throw it down on the blood-soaked ground. I stoop down and pick up Naruto's headband that's lying nearby and I tie it around my head. Then I call out loud to Sasuke again with a declaration.

"I represent Konoha and the Senju Clan! I will avenge the death of my people!"

This time, he stops and turns to me. He comes forward and his eyes stray to the un-stricken leaf symbol now displayed prominently on my forehead.

"Now that makes it interesting," he says. "Do you want to die quick or do you want to play a little?"

Not a sign of fear or remorse, only malice and hatred. Sasuke is gone. I finally accept that. I will have to get rid of this shell in front of me which carries the likeness of my long lost brother. If I don't, my short remaining days will be more painful than it already is.

"Now that I think about it, I sure could use a fresh set," he says visibly amused. He's referring to my eyes. By taking someone else's, his vision will be restored, the closer the blood relations, the better the result.

I have no desire to prolong this battle. I draw up all my remaining strength for one final act of justice.

_Susanoo!_

The spectral being appears behind me, wielding the Sword of Totsuka with its right hand and the Yata Mirror with the left.

Sasuke cannot activate his sharingan yet at this point. I won't be surprised if he's able to move through sheer will alone after abusing his Mangekyo. But no, he is indeed strong. Without the sharingan, he instead summons the power of the Cursed Seal of Heaven, Orochimaru's doing no doubt.

The dark power manifests physically as his skin turns dark grey. His eyes become yellow and his lips like blue venom. The hand-shaped wings on his back spread out and he starts to hover on the ground.

I feel him. Orochimaru. His very essence is alive in Sasuke.

I would have wanted to get him out of you. The Sword of Totsuka would have made it possible. But I won't. If you're in this state, it makes it much easier for me. When I strike I will think of Orochimaru and not you.

He charges with amazing speed. It's useless, Orochimaru. All your attacks will be nullified by the Yata Mirror which is endowed with all nature transformations. No, not even your Body Snake Glare Spell will work.

But then, it seems even by imagining that the person before me is someone else, I still have no desire to prolong the battle. It's just not in me to enjoy them.

_Goodbye, brother._

**oOoOoOoOo**

At the moment he fell to the ground after getting hit by the giant shurikens of Yasaka Magatama, the world turned black. Literally, all black. I've drained all my strength, not that I have any more use for it.

When I awoke, I felt my way toward Sasuke, my vision reduced to a blur. I wiped away the liquid that had oozed from my eyes and felt the stickiness with my fingers. I could tell that it was blood. Yes, I could still make out its red color.

Blood.

It's always the price that we have to pay. But what did we get for it? Nothing but more blood.

**~The Future~**

_Blood._

_So much blood._

_All their blood…_

_on my hands…_

_I made a decision to spare my clan. But they ended up dying anyway and they took more lives with them than anyone can imagine. So much suffering, so much hatred, so much pain. _

_So much blood! In the end I couldn't prevent anything._

_Sasuke shed more blood and so happily he did it. My little brother, indoctrinated with hate and violence. How could I have let this happen? To have to be the one to kill him…the Curse of Hatred that has plagued my clan isn't__ supposed to end this way. _

_I grab my brother's still form and embrace him as tears fall uncontrollably. But what use are they now? These tears. The world has come to an end!_

"SASUKE!"

**"SASUKE!"**

"Itachi."

I hear a distant voice call out.

"Itachi!"

The voice seems familiar.

"Itachi!"

It sounds like-

"Did you see it, Itachi?"

I wake up from my trance. Shisui is in front of me, alive! We're here beside Naka River just as we were from -

that time -

that seemed –

so long ago.

I stare at Shisui, I can't believe he's in front of me, breathing again. He seems just as surprised as I am.

His right eye, it's gone. That's right, Danzo took it from him, I look at my hands, drenched with Shisui's blood.

I look at him again, he had that look he had at that time. He was hyperventilating then his eye changed form.

I look around, making sure that I am where I had been before. Did I go back? Or has what I witnessed not happened yet?

"Is that…was that the future?" I ask.

Shisui's just looking at me, stunned and unblinking.

"So none of it has happened yet?"

He's still not speaking.

"Shisui, did you put me under genjutsu? Did you use Kotoamatsukami?"

"No! I swear I didn't. I wouldn't. I couldn't control it. My eye, it just activated."

I believe him. Kotomatsukami is still inactive. It won't come again after a decade. Also, the image was too vivid, too real. And he's my friend, my one true friend.

"What did you see?" he asks.

"I saw the Uchiha Coup happen and then…chaos. I saw everyone die, Konoha in flames. I saw Sasuke…"

Shisui's nodding to indicate that he saw the same things.

Something about it strikes me as - not altogether - unfamiliar. It's something I heard of before, something I read somewhere - about the future. Something about the Eye - The Eye of the Future.

"Shisui, the Eye of the Future, does that sound familiar?"

"Isn't that just a legend?"

I try to recall what it was about. It's like a riddle or a poem.

Books, I'm now sure I've read it in a book. In the Uchiha archives. It goes…I wrack my brain and force myself to remember. The Eye…what was it?

The Eye…

The Eye…

"_The Eye will come _

_For each hundredth generation_

_An image of the future _

_And all its complications_

_Yet only in troubled times_

_And the implications dire_

_Will the Eye reveal itself_

_To one who must decide_

_A choice must be made _

_Its outcome he must stand_

_For the future bends_

_According to his hand."_

I recite the verses I now remember clearly.

Shisui nods at me. "I remember it now too."

"Are we the hundredth generation?"

"That poem goes back way before Madara so anything's possible."

"You have the Eye of the Future."

"And you, Itachi, the one who must decide."

"Me? You're the one with the Eye."

"In order for you to see what's to come."

Shisui struggles to stand up by himself and approaches me.

"Itachi, don't you see? We did not become friends by chance. Some things really are meant to be, but I'm afraid a lot more things happen by way of choice, even if it's a difficult one."

He grabs me by the shoulder and forces me to look at him straight.

"My friend," he says. "I'm prepared to see this through - for everyone's sake.''

Those words…

"No, not again!"

"You've seen what will happen, Itachi. There are a more enemies to come. We have to protect the village."

"And the clan?"

"The clan's name is tainted. We're all disgraced."

"It's not tainted yet."

"You're right," he says to me, just remembering that what we saw earlier has not yet come to pass. "Itachi…"

His voice quivers as he speaks. "I'm sorry to put this burden upon you. But you must decide."

He tightens his grip and shakes me a little.

"The future won't reveal itself again after another hundred years. This is our only chance to act." He looks like he's about to cry. "I beg you, Itachi, my brother - Be strong!" And finally, the tears fall from his eyes.

"Shisui…" I cry with him.

**~The Only Choice~**

For the second time in my memory, Shisui's body was found floating along Naka River a day later. Shisui's eyes, gone, the suicide note inside his pocket, found again, saying he was tired of his duties to the clan, that he crushed his eyes to prevent people from fighting over them.

I stood watch over his grave to make sure no one can raid it like the last time. I only waited a day after he was buried before I dug up his body. When I felt around, his right arm had already been severed. The arm was taken even before he was buried. Someone from my own clan must have ties to Danzo. Like before, too many motives, too many conspiracies, too many enemies.

I've killed my best friend, twice. Shisui's forever gone now, not a trace will be found. No one will have a chance to defile him again.

And now I'm a murder suspect, again. The title seems so petty considering what I'm about to do shortly.

I relived most parts in the same manner as I did in the vision. I attacked the four clansmen from the Uchiha police and said the exact words I said once before. I was able to meet her again for one last time.

I didn't ask her if she loves the clan. I didn't ask her about Konoha. I managed to say I love her and that someday we will be together again.

The full moon is shining brightly just as I remember it. I'm perched on a tall lamp post overlooking our town but an hour earlier than it was in my past memory. After tonight, the future will have an entirely different outcome than what I have seen.

It should be something better. It can't be any worse.

Tobi's positioned where he's supposed to be. He believes he's the one pulling the strings and I will let him think so for as long as necessary. I will keep my eye on him, for as long as necessary, even if it takes a lifetime.

I've made my arrangements. Everything should go as planned. I'm ready.

Goodbye Father.

Goodbye Mother.

Goodbye my love.

I shut out my heart; I numbed myself while I perform my despicable crime. I don't look at the faces. Only the struggling bodies are visible.

When I got to her house, I instantly made my way to her parents' room, then to her brothers, then the household help, and finally, to hers. She rises up from her bed as she senses my presence.

"Itachi-san?"

She knows, even if I'm just a silhouette at the moment.

I come out from the darkness and I appear before her the way I am. The light coming from her window reveals my true appearance. Blood covers my body from the head down. I'm holding my sword, crimson liquid dripping from it and staining the floor.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I have no choice."

She stands up and walks up to me, not a hint of fear or disbelief. She scans me over from the left of my face to the right, from above my head and down. She holds out her hand as if she will touch me but she hesitates. She drops her hand and then she speaks.

"Thank you."

Thank you? What is she thanking me for?

"I just killed your parents. And I'm about to kill you," I say.

"Itachi," she says, dropping the honorific for the first time since I met her.

"Itachi," she says again as she finally touches my face with her white palm.

"You're about to set me free."

She eases her face closer, her right hand still on my cheek. She holds up her other hand. And with my face between her palms, she kisses me, a soft kiss.

Then she slides down her left hand to hold my hand that bears my sword. She touches the hilt then she slowly steps back as her hand guides the blade to her neck.

"Thank you," she says again and she smiles.

Her countenance is that of peace.

Her heart is at peace.

I slice quickly.

It's over.

My task is done.

The last house was that of my parents. I made sure it was quick and painless. I did my best to make it so for everyone. I pity those who died in the hands of Tobi tonight. I don't know what techniques he used but his cruelty would've surely manifested itself to reflect his hatred.

So now Sasuke's lying unconscious on the ground behind me. His sharingan has awakened tonight. His journey has begun. I set my heart loose again but just for a brief moment.

The Uchihas was bestowed with physical abilities immensely disproportionate to their discerning capacity. Instead of understanding the great responsibility involved with such power, they selfishly claimed it as a right instead of a privilege. Hate and pride consumed them beyond redemption.

The elders were right after all. Despite their politics and hand-washing, the elimination of my clan is the only solution. But it's for a reason altogether different from theirs.

It will indeed take an Uchiha to cleanse the Uchiha Clan.

Cleanse it, not erase it.

Cleanse its name and revive it to a more dignified status than how it started.

But I won't be the one to do it. I can only set the foundation to achieve that end.

It will be you, Sasuke. You will do it in my place.

Someday, I will have to die to complete the cleansing process.

It can only be by your hand, little brother.

The Uchiha's Curse of Hatred should go no further than my death. That is why I will have you focus that hatred on me and no one else.

I will not have our name tainted by blood and hatred any longer.

After all, the Uchiha Clan is still family that I love.

The endless cycle of one person seeking blood to avenge another for family name's sake must come to an end.

End it Sasuke.

I've made the arrangements. No one will harm you here.

They will nurture you and you will become strong.

When that day arrives, come after me with all your might.

And after I die, you must live on.

Shed the last bit of hatred from your heart and live in peace with everyone in Konoha.

Live, Sasuke.

Meet a nice girl, raise a good family.

Revive the Uchiha name with dignity

And live it without shame or hatred.

I believe it can happen

For I am ever an eternal optimist.

I look back at my beloved brother as I wipe a tear from my face.

It's all up to you.

Do not fail me.

I turn again toward the horizon and walk on.

I will never look back.

I will shed

no more tears.

**~The End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thank you for riding the Uchiha Express. Please exit to the left. ^^

Feedback is always appreciated. I've prepared something else for this story in a…uhm…different format…click next.


	14. Bonus

**WARNING**

If you skipped the story to go to this final page, *tsk-tsk* you'll be ruining your whole reading experience.

This last piece contains major spoilers and was written to explain certain points of this fanfiction.

If you have read the whole thing, THANK YOU. Please proceed.

.

.

.

And now, in keeping with Naruto tradition, I bring you

**The Butterfly Effect**

**Special Talk Show**

With

**Uchiha Itachi and Little Non-Emo Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I've since removed the contents and kept it in my DA journal.

Works better there anyway, with the cute icons and stuff.

If you're still curious, here's the link:

yui1**DOT**deviantart**DOT**com/journal/The-Butterfly-Effect-Special-278028825 

(Replace 'DOT' with an actual dot '**.**')


End file.
